Deal?
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Sebut saja Kim Taehyung bodoh. Lima ratus ribu won dan sekeping cinta yang kosong. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV. Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]
1. 000 : Prologue

**"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T (** pengennya M sih **)**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[000] Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Hah?"

Mari kita sebut Kim Taehyung itu bodoh, atau mungkin _kelewat_ bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda tinggi yang saat ini berdiri di depannya adalah seseorang yang sering kali menjadi bahan perbincangan banyak orang atas nama keluarga Jeon.

Oh. Demi Tuhan, itu Jeon Jungkook!

Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenal sosoknya di Big Hit Senior High School.

Tapi, tunggu, Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Siapa itu Jeon Jungkook?

Ia pernah mendengarnya—kalau tidak salah—tapi, siapa?

"Kim Taehyung,"

Nada suara itu sedikit berat (meski nyaring tidak terlewat), dalam, juga mengintimidasi. _Hell,_ terkadang Taehyung tidak suka pada orang-orang yang sering kali meremehkannya (mungkin kata lain dari intimidasi?). Terlebih lagi, mereka yang suka sekali mengomentari sifat _introvert_ -nya.

Kim Taehyung si pendiam ulung lah, Kim Taehyung si angkuh berhawa tipis lah, atau Kim Taehyung yang selalu diabaikan eksitensinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Oh, Taehyung lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang. Tepat di atap gedung sekolah, ketika ia sedang mengasingkan diri saat jam istirahat tiba, dengan sekotak bekal pemberian Ibunya—tentu saja. Setidaknya itu terjadi sebelum pemuda bermarga Jeon itu datang dan mengganggu ketenangannya.

Dan permintaan—jika bisa disebut seperti itu—anehnya.

Kening Taehyung mengerut bingung. Mulutnya sempat menganga selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal dan berkata, "aku tidak mengerti."

Jungkook membuang napas kasar, mengacak rambut frustasi, lalu berdecak pelan. "Begini, biar kuganti kalimatku,"

Kali ini, satu alis Taehyung terangkat. Benaknya spontan bertanya; _dia_ yang gila atau _dirinya_ yang terlalu bodoh?

"Aku akan membayarmu lima ratus ribu won setiap bulan kalau kau mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku," katanya, datar dan tenang. Seolah-olah bibirnya mengucap; _aku akan membelikanmu sekotak_ bulgogi _jika berhasil mengerjai Lee seonsangnim—guru biologi—yang terkenal galaknya._

Lagi, mulut Taehyung menganga. "Hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak memberimu pilihan kau mau atau tidak, tapi kau memang _harus_ melakukannya, Kim Taehyung."

"HAH!?"

"Kau mengerti, kan? Jadi kau bisa mulai bersikap menjadi kekasih—"

"WHOA! WHOA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan panik, nyaris menumpahkan separuh isi dari kotak bekalnya (demi apapun itu, masakan Ibunya adalah yang terbaik) sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata disipitkan.

Jungkook mencibir pelan, meski ia merasa kesal karena pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu memotong ucapannya, namun pada akhirnya ia menutup mulut sembari melipat kedua lengan di depan dada; _defensif._

"Dengar," entah apa yang harus dikatakannya, Taehyung harus cepat menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang konyol ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, sungguh. Tidak mengerti sampai-sampai ia merasa gila sendiri. "Kita tidak saling mengenal, oke?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau tidak tahu siapa—"

"Aku tahu siapa kau," sela Taehyung—lagi, lebih panik, "kau adalah Jeon Jungkook, murid kelas sebelas akselerasi yang banyak dibicarakan itu. _Well_ , aku juga tahu karena mendengar desas-desus tentangmu, semua orang bicara siapa itu Jeon Jungkook. Tapi, Ya Tuhan, kita tidak saling mengenal! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol denganmu."

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat angkuh. Bukan senyuman, bukan juga seringai. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang Taehyung, merasa heran. "Kau bertanya, LALU!? Kau itu gila apa?!"

 _Oh dear_ , Taehyung ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Aku. Tidak. Gila." Ada penekanan dalam setiap katanya. Jungkook menatap balik sepasang iris gelap Taehyung tanpa takut, memakunya tanpa ragu. "Aku hanya memberimu penawaran yang bagus."

"Oh, ya? Lima ratus ribu won selama satu bulan?" tanya Taehyung sarkastik, setelah itu mendengus jijik. "Aku bukan pelacur yang bisa dibeli begitu saja."

"Siapa yang bilang kau adalah pelacur? Aku hanya memintamu—ingat, _memintamu_ —untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, dan aku akan membayarmu sebagai balasan. Kenapa kau malah mempersulitnya, sih?"

 _Berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku? Lima ratus ribu won_? Kurang jalang apa lagi coba? Terlebih lagi, status mereka dalam hal ini adalah orang asing. Taehyung mengetahui siapa itu Jeon Jungkook, tapi tidak mengenalnya. Sangat tidak mengenalnya.

"Lupakan." Ujar Taehyung akhirnya. Merasa marah pun akan sia-sia, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaran tololmu itu. Cari saja orang lain dan jangan menggangguku lagi, Jung—"

Namun sebelum kalimat penolakan itu selesai, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung berdiri dan menyingkir dari sana secepatnya, dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat sambil mencondongkan tubuh lebih ke depan, lalu menangkap belah bibir tipis Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Maksudnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir Taehyung.

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pembatas kasat mata, tanpa peringatan.

 _Click!_

Tiga detik, jika Taehyung menghitung. Dan ia mendengar suara familiar beserta kilatan _blitz_ yang tertangkap oleh sudut matanya.

" _Well,_ Taehyung-ssi," bibir Jungkook mengulas seringai tipis (setelah ciuman kecil mendadak itu terjadi), sangat tipis, yang membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Sebelah tangan mengangkat ponsel—entah sejak kapan Jungkook mengambilnya—dan memainkannya tepat di depan wajah Taehyung dengan suka cita, bagi Jungkook. Lalu bagi Taehyung, malapetaka. Benda persegi tipis sialan itu seperti mengolok-ngoloknya, mempermainkan emosinya terang-terangan.

"Aku sudah mengambil gambar yang bagus," seringainya semakin lebar, "dan kau pasti tidak ingin semua ini tersebar di seluruh sekolah, bukan?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga—

Oh, sialan.

"Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain? Ah, sejak awal kau memang tidak memiliki pilihan, Kim Taehyung."

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Jeon Jungkook sialan!

" _Deal—"_

"MATI KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!"

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** temanya _mainstream_ banget, emang. Tapi gak tau kenapa klise itu selalu indah~ Akhirnya, saya buat KookV juga, hiks. Saya pengen buat Jungkook jadi seme/heh. Terima kasih sudah baca, btw ... kotak review selalu terbuka, kok~ 8"D #diblender.


	2. 001 : The Reason

**A/N :** Hai, saya mau cerita dulu bentar, boleh ya? :") /plak/

Beberapa ada yang nanya kenapa ini Seme!Jungkook dan Uke!V. _Well,_ pertama kali saya dikenalin sama BTS (untuk temen saya yang humoris bernama Fanfan, wkwkwk), saya langsung jatuh sama pesonanya V (duh, bahasanya). Semacam kayak _love at first sight_ , mungkin? Hahaha. Dan yaa, hal pertama kali yang terlintas; _waw, he is so adorable. He is very cute. I think, I just want to asdfghjkl him X'D_

Dan akhirnya, saya masuk fandom ini buat bikin ficnya. Serius, pertama kali baca fanfic BTS, terutama untuk pair V sama Jungkook, saya sempet bingung mana yang _uke_ sama mana yang _seme_ :") bukan karena wajah mereka, tapi karena ceritanya bahkan sampei pengen nanya ke author-nya, hiks. Saya kudet banget sih ;A;

Tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk jadi seorang shipper uke!V X''D makanya kalo sama Jungkook pun, saya liat V-nya jadi seorang _uke._ Jadi, maaf ya kalo di sini saya buat V jadi di bawah(?). _Because, he is very asdfghjkl!_ _Well,_ persepsi orang kan beda-beda, jadi saya harus menghargainya X3 *wink*

Udah deh, kayaknya saya kelamaan curcol 8"D Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter kemarin ya. Saya gak nyangka responnya bagus sampei-sampei saya takut buka kotak review, seriusan 8"D #apaan. Balesan review ada di bawah selesai cerita ya~

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[001] The Reason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Kim Taehyung ingat, ia sempat menjadi gila dalam beberapa jam ke depan sebelum akhirnya bel berbunyi masuk sehingga obrolannya bersama Jungkook tadi terpaksa berhenti. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya ia bernapas lega karena bel berdering, itu membuatnya bisa kabur lebih cepat. Karena tepat setelah si _sialan_ Jeon itu mencuri kesucian dari bibirnya, Taehyung segera belari secepat mungkin tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Tanpa menunggu Jungkook memintanya penjelasan. Ia berlari dan menghindar segesit mungkin sebelum Jungkook melakukan hal aneh lainnya.

Sungguh, rasanya Taehyung ingin berteriak.

Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Guru biologi kejamnya sudah berdiri di depan kelas, siap memberikan materi. Dan Taehyung tahu ia juga tidak bisa menceritakan masalah—jika memang bisa disebut masalah—ini pada seorang teman. _Heck_ , ia Kim Taehyung. Si _introvert_ menyedihkan yang bahkan memiliki satu teman dekat pun terasa sulit.

Teman-teman satu kelasnya memang tidak memusuhinya, tapi tidak juga menganggapnya ada. Yang mereka tahu, Kim Taehyung itu cerdas. Kesayangan semua guru. Dan menjadi sosok yang disegani ketika ulangan tiba. Ya, kronik kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung memang terlalu monoton.

Baiklah, Taehyung akan mengingat semuanya kembali.

Ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap gedung sekolah, seorang diri, dan hanya ditemani sekotak bekal buatan Ibunya. Itu adalah detik-detik yang tenang. _Nyaris_ —sebenarnya. Karena ketenangan itu pecah begitu saja ketika seorang pemuda tinggi datang dan menghampirinya.

Yang sialnya, putra dari seorang donatur tertinggi di sekolahnya.

Jeon Jungkook—atau siapapun dia, terserah.

Namun masalah itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Tepat setelah Jungkook mengucapkan sederet ultimatum yang tidak pernah diduganya, Taehyung sadar dirinya sempat mematung dalam beberapa detik. Mungkin saraf di sekujur tubuhnya sempat membeku, atau otaknya tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi, atau bumi berhenti berputar dalam seperkian detik. Berlebihan? _Damn_ , terkadang kenyataan memang sulit diterima.

Dia, orang itu, si bocah akselerasi atas nama Jeon, menembaknya tanpa tahu rasa malu di atap gedung sekolah.

 _Well,_ tidak menembaknya secara langsung juga, sih. Apalagi secara harfiah.

Jungkook hanya memintanya—ya, ia ingat Jungkook menekankan kata _meminta_ —untuk menjadi kekasih gadungannya. Dengan imbalan lima ratus ribu won setiap bulannya.

Maksudnya, _lima ratus ribu won_!?

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu kalau nominal yang ditawarkan Jungkook jauh dari kata sedikit. Gaji di tempat kerjanya pun tidak akan bisa mencapai lima ratus ribu won dalam satu bulan. Err… ya, itu akan jauh jika dibandingkan menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah kafe.

Tapi, ini lima ratus ribu won. Itu akan memudahkan pengeluaran Ibunya. Oh, lupakan soal Ayahnya, Taehyung sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan pria itu semenjak orang tuanya bercerai. Kini ia hanya hidup berdua dengan sang Ibu, tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, hidup dengan bercukupan, meski ia tetap merasa bahagia bersama Ibunya.

Oh, _shit._ Kenapa rasanya jadi melankolis seperti ini, sih? Hidupnya terlalu klise, sungguh.

"… hyung-ssi,"

Yang jelas, Taehyung tidak akan semudah itu untuk menjual dirinya (Ya Tuhan, lima ratus ribu won dalam sebulan itu seperti menjual diri saja. Ia adalah seorang Kim yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi) kepada Jeon Jungkook yang katanya terkenal di sekolahnya itu. Terkenal karena kepintaran, ketampanan, dan talentanya yang tidak terhitung. Jeon Jungkook bagaikan sosok seorang pangeran. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menolak pesona dan kharismanya. Ya, semuanya—kecuali dirinya.

"Taehyung-ssi!"

Lalu masalah utamanya sekarang adalah, Taehyung harus tahu mengapa orang sesempurna seperti Jungkook mau memberinya tawaran aneh seperti lima ratus ribu won dalam sebulan.

"KIM TAEHYUNG-SSI!"

" _Ne_!"

Taehyung tersentak keras, kedua kaki refleks meloncat hingga ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia sempat meringis begitu lutut kanannya membentur ujung meja. Sialan, ia juga mendengar suara tawa di sana sini. Taehyung sadar betul ia baru saja membuat kekonyolan kecil di sini, di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, Taehyung-ssi," kali ini, suara Lee _seonsangnim_ menarik perhatian Taehyung sepenuhnya, mata sipit dan tajam yang berkeriput itu tampak berkilat kesal—sangat kesal. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu melamun saat palajaran berlangsung, apalagi di kelasku. Apa karena pelajaranku ini sangat membosakan sehingga kau merasa sudah pintar?"

Taehyung menelan ludah. "Tidak, _Saem_. Aku hanya—"

"Kau merasa sudah sangat pintar dibandingkan guru tuamu ini? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Tidak, sungguh—"

"Keluar. Berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaranku selesai,"

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang."

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis saja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _Tidak biasanya kau mengirimku pesan di saat seperti ini. Ada apa? :)_

.

 **Sender : Taehyung**

 **To : Chimchim**

 _Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini, Jim. Omong-omong, apa aku mengganggumu?_

.

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _Wow, aku yakin itu sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dan, tidak, kebetulan jam kelasku sedang kosong, tenang saja. Jadi, ada apa?_

.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu, lalu mendesah frustasi ketika kembali membaca pesan terakhir Park Jimin pada layar ponselnya. Omong-omong soal Jimin, bisa dikatakan pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya teman dekat yang Taehyung punya (atau sahabat sejak kecil, mungkin?).

Taehyung mengenal Jimin sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah dasar, tepatnya di tahun ketiga ketika pemuda itu diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru. Ditambah dengan jarak rumah mereka yang dekat dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebatas pagar, atau dengan kata lain, Jimin adalah tetangganya yang paling menyebalkan (walaupun Taehyung akui tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti Jimin. Dia adalah sahabat yang baik). Hubungan pertemanan mereka cukup erat, dan menyenangkan—tentu saja. Dan semua itu berjalan hingga mereka memasuki sekolah menengah yang sama.

Namun, ketika memasuki SMA, keluarga Park memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan. Ini menjadi tamparan terbesar bagi Taehyung. Terlebih ketika tidak lama setelah Jimin pindah, kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Saat itu, Taehyung tidak tahu harus menggambarkan luka hatinya bagaimana. Untuk itu ketika memasuki dunia SMA, orang lain mengenalnya dengan panggilan "Kim Taehyung si pendiam ulung". Bahkan sifatnya yang tertutup dan dingin pun mendukung semuanya.

Hingga saat ini, Taehyung hanya bisa berhubungan dengan sahabatnya itu lewat sambungan ponsel; seperti telepon atau pesan singkat. Terkadang, ada saat di mana Taehyung mengharapkan Park Jimin bisa satu sekolah dengannya.

Ya, begitulah. Maka dari itu Taehyung selalu menganggap bahwa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

Ah, lalu soal pesan balasan untuk Jimin—

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Taehyung refleks mendongak, yang detik kemudian ia menyesalinya setengah mati begitu sepasang mata gelap hitam yang mengintimidasinya saat di atap tadi kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Membuatnya tampak kecil seketika.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula orang di depannya.

"Ayo cepat!" ujar si pemanggil, seorang laki-laki, "kau tidak ingin—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jungkook, si pengganggu yang mengganggu komunikasinya bersama Jimin, balas berteriak. "Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti." Tambahnya, terdengar agak memerintah. Lalu, setelah temannya itu—mungkin—pergi di balik tikungan koridor, Jungkook kembali menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" katanya sekali lagi, mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Kau membolos? Atau—"

"Seseorang membuatku bingung," tanggap Taehyung tak acuh, sedikit dongkol dan keki mengapa ia dipertemukan kembali dengan pemuda tinggi seenaknya itu pada saat seperti ini. Sialan, ini hanya akan membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih bodoh.

"Bersama ponsel?"

Taehyung mengerjap, menatap ponselnya sejenak, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Begitulah," ia segera memasukkan benda tipis persegi itu ke dalam saku celana. "Dan kau … apa yang—" jeda sejenak, mengingat bahwa berurusan dengan putra Jeon ini mungkin bisa membawa masalah baginya, Taehyung segera menggeleng keras. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."

Sepasang alis Jungkook saling bertautan. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Mengingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat istirahat tadi … ya, aku mengusirmu," cih, Taehyung jadi ingat akan bibirnya yang diklaim seenaknya saja saat tadi. Dan demi teori Dalton soal roti kismis, itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi tetap saja, dicium tanpa peringatan seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan dan memalukan. Terlebih oleh bocah menyebalkan seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya agak lama, setelah itu berkata, "Taehyung, kau tidak berpikir akan menolak penawaranku, kan?"

"Oh, kalau aku ingin?"

Dahi Jungkook berkenyit. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan menolaknya."

Tch, lama-lama Taehyung ingin mencekiknya sampai kehabisan napas. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Jungkook. Serius, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain saja, sih? Dan apa asalanmu menjadikanku kekasih gadungan? Kau terkenal, banyak orang yang mengemis untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bisa mengambil satu di antara mereka,"

Itu benar. Seharusnya Jungkook sadar bahwa kepopulerannya di sekolah tidaklah main-main. Dia bisa dengan mudah menunjuk salah satu pemujanya untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih. Baik asli maupun palsu, (astaga, itu terdengar kejam). Lalu kenapa Jungkook malah memilihnya? Di sisi lain, dari mana juga dia bisa mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung yang terkenal akan sifat tertutupnya? Selama hidupnya di SMA, Taehyung sudah mendedikasikan diri agar eksitensinya lenyap di antara para murid. Di antara guru, itu mungkin lain soal.

Tetapi ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya satu penawaran tidak masuk akal, Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Jeon Jungkook bisa menyadari keberadaannya yang selalu diabaikan. Dan Taehyung tahu benar ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Meski bagi Jungkook sendiri, mungkin bukan masalah besar.

"Karena itu aku memilihmu."

Suara Jungkook menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Taehyung menatap sepasang iris gelap itu sekali lagi, berusaha menemukan makna lain di baliknya.

"Itu tidak memberiku penjelasan yang pasti," sahut Taehyung, masih tidak mengerti di mana letak alasan Jungkook memilihnya. Kim Taehyung mungkin bisa dibilang cerdas dalam mata pelajaran, tapi di luar itu, ia bisa sangat terlihat bodoh. "Dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak akan—"

"Menarik."

"Ya?" Taehyung mengerjap, keningnya lagi-lagi berkerut. "Apa katamu?" kalau tidak salah, ia sempat mendengar Jungkook bergumam. Tapi terdengar samar.

Bola mata Jungkook berotasi jengah, "bukan apa-apa," katanya datar. Ia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, dengar Taehyung—"

"Jungkook!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Lagi-lagi orang yang sama, seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya sempat menghilang di balik tikungan koridor.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" serunya keras, "ayo cepat!"

Jungkook mendengus kasar, lalu kembali fokus kepada Taehyung. "Pulang sekolah, di kelasmu. Aku akan ke sana untuk menemuimu dan kita bicarakan baik-baik." Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak asal puncak kepala Taehyung, membuat helai rambutnya berantakan.

Taehyung tertegun.

"Dan ingat," peringat Jungkook, sebelum sosoknya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, "jangan berani-berani untuk kabur. Lagi pula, suatu kebetulan kelas kita bisa bersebalahan."

Lantas, Taehyung mengamati kepergian tuan populer yang banyak dibicarakan itu dalam diam. Dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Dalam rasa canggung dan terkejut di saat bersamaan. Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung sadar bahwa ia masih berada di alam nyata sampai sosok Jungkook tidak berada lagi dalam pandangannya.

Sial.

Apa-apaan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Taehyung**

 **To : Chimchim**

 _Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini. Aku baru saja dihargai lima ratus ribu won dalam satu bulan hanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya murid populer._

 _p.s : tentu saja aku menolaknya. Tapi dia malah menciumku, tepat di bibir =.=_

.

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _KAU—ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG! ASDFGHJKL!_

 _p.s : KITA HARUS BICARA._

.

Taehyung terbahak keras, melupakan keadaan lorong koridor yang mulai sepi karena bel pulang baru saja berdering beberapa jam yang lalu. Lagi pula, untung saja sepi. Itu memudahkannya untuk tertawa lebih puas dan keras. Ya Tuhan, Park Jimin memang selalu bisa mengembalikan _mood_ -nya yang sempat berantakan. Meski mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak yang cukup jauh, setidaknya Taehyung bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sahabatnya itu sekarang ini. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, membuatnya terlihat lebih konyol.

Terlebih lagi, Taehyung bersyukur karena hari ini, tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Lee _seonsangnim_ memberikannya hukuman kecil. _Well,_ mungkin diminta untuk memeriksa ulangan murid kelasnya bisa dibilang bukan hukuman. Taehyung cerdas, Lee _seonsangnim_ tidak akan berani melukai asetnya yang berharga demi sekolah.

Dan itu menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam, yang itu berarti pertemuannya dengan Jungkook di kelasnya nanti terhambat cukup lama. Hahaha, Taehyung bisa beralibi di depan Jungkook, berkata ia dipanggil guru dan tidak kabur seperti perkiraannya. Lagi pula, hari sudah semakin sore. Jungkook tidak akan mau menunggunya—

"Kau lama."

—selama itu, bukan?

Oh, baiklah. Coret yang bagian itu.

Begitu Taehyung menggeser pintu kelas hingga terbuka untuk mengambil tas, sosok yang dihindarinya sejak tadi sudah berada di sini, tepat di kelasnya. Duduk manis di salah satu bangku paling belakang, tidak jauh dari kaca jendela besar di sampingnya. Taehyung mencibir dalam hati, kenapa juga Jungkook bisa menduduki bangkunya?—oh, tas! Iya, tas sialannya itu masih berada di kelas. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya agar membawa tas sekolahnya ke mana-mana setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Taehyung mendesah pasrah. "Kukira kau sudah pulang," langkahnya mendadak berat ketika ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Ia pikir, hanya orang bodoh yang mau menunggunya selama ini.

"Kukira kau juga kabur," balas Jungkook sinis, tidak bisa menghilangkan nada sarkastiknya. "Tapi begitu aku melihat barang-barangmu masih di sini, aku tahu kau tak akan bisa kabur,"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu milkku?"

"Mudah saja," Jungkook mengangkat satu buku paket yang tergeletak bisu di atas meja. Nama Kim Taehyung tercetak jelas dalam huruf _Hangeul_. Taehyung meringis, seharusnya ia sudah tahu. Demi Tuhan, _seharusnya_ ia sudah tahu dan sadar.

Taehyung menganggukan kepala lesu. Ia mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Jungkook, tidak duduk, hanya berdiri sembari bersandar pada salah satu meja. "Jadi, jelaskan."

Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Kau memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi, Taehyung."

"Itu bukan sifatku, kalau kau mau tahu," sebenarnya, Taehyung hanya ingin pergi sesegera mungkin. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Jungkook lebih lama lagi, sisi lainnya ia harus bekerja paruh waktu. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, Jungkook. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah menerima tawaranmu begitu saja. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti pelacur."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau ini pelacur—tch, bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya memintamu?" Jungkook berdecak sebal, "baiklah, dengar, sebenarnya ini hanyalah permainan yang mudah."

 _Oh, dear._ Permainan? Taehyung rasa itu sudah lebih dari kata pelacur.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang menghindari seseorang. Kau bisa menyebutnya, seseorang yang terobsesi denganku untuk dijadikan kekasih. Aku sudah pernah menolaknya dengan halus, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar. Dia bilang akan terus mengejarku dan akan berhenti jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan akhirnya, _voila_ , aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku!"

Taehyung mencelos. Penjelasan macam apa itu? Jika Jimin yang menjelaskannnya, ia pasti akan tertawa sepuas mungkin. Tapi ini Jeon Jungkook, menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat datar dan terdengar tidak masuk akal membuat Taehyung cengo dalam beberapa detik.

"Aneh," komentar Taehyung kemudian. "Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Dia seorang wanita."

"Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Jungkook mendengus angkuh. "Aku _gay._ "

"Oh."

Tidak mengejutkan, sebetulnya. Mengenal Jeon Jungkook saja sudah memberikan kejutan yang tidak terduga bagi Taehyung, lalu ketika mendengar fakta lain dan langsung terucap dari bibir Jungkook, ia merasa jadi lebih kebal. Atau terlalu terkejut sampai Taehyung tidak bisa berkutik barang satu detik?

" _Well,_ terdengar rumit," Taehyung tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Dan kenapa juga kau harus memilih—"

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak melirikku, Kim Taehyung." Potong Jungkook cepat, tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih panjang. "Dan lima ratus ribu won itu hanya sebagai bentuk apresiasi karena kau mau membantuku. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan harga dirimu,"

Bagi Jungkook, mungkin saja. Namun bagi Taehyung, harga dirinya sudah terinjak saat Jungkook berani menciumnya.

Taehyung mendesah keras, "entahlah, Jungkook. Ini terdengar gila—"

"Omong-omong, foto itu masih ada,"

Kening Taehyung berkerut. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Foto ciuman tadi," sahutnya tenang, setenang air kolam di tengah-tengah padang pasir, "aku benar-benar akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan kau bisa kehilangan beasiswamu jika sampai ada guru yang tahu, Taehyung. Mengerikan, bukan?"

Sepasang bola mata Taehyung membesar. Foto itu, astaga, foto ciuman sialan itu! Ya Tuhan, Taehyung nyaris saja melupakannya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyimpan kartu as miliknya. Kartu yang bisa digunakan kapan saja dan di mana saja. Dan sekali kartu itu jatuh, Taehyung tahu hidupnya akan tamat. Karena suka tak suka, mau tak mau, Jungkook memegang penuh kendali atas dirinya.

Lalu, coba pikirkan sekali lagi, lima ratus ribu won memang bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Beasiswa, lima ratus ribu won, dan pengeluaran Ibunya. Itu bisa membantunya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Terlebih lagi, sebentar lagi Ibunya akan berulang tahun. Taehyung ingat sebenarnya ia berniat membelikan Ibunya hadiah yang agak mahal.

Dengan kata lain, dalam perjanjian mereka, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan di sini.

Taehyung membantu Jungkook dari kejaran wanita yang memiliki obsesi tinggi, dan Jungkook menolongnya dalam hal keperluan ekonomi. Mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan.

Menyadari kebisuan Taehyung, bibir Jungkook menekuk puas. Ia menang.

"Kurasa tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk menolaknya," Jungkook berdiri, melangkah pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan Taehyung. Ia sampai harus menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka. "Bukankah begitu?"

Taehyung mendesah pelan. "Terserah kau saja."

Seulas seringai tersungging di wajah Jungkook, sebelah tangan terangkat dan diletakkan di bahu kanan Taehyung, yang detik kemudian ditepuknya pelan beberapa kali. "Senang berbisnis denganmu, Taehyung."

"Cih," Taehyung mendecih keki, "sudah, kan? Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tentu, kau boleh pergi, dan oh—" Jungkook sengaja menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi kepala Taehyung. Sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kiri pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu, tersenyum sekilas, lalu berbisik pelan.

Dan sebelum Taehyung sadar untuk menolak kedekatakan tiba-tiba mereka, ia bisa mendengar Jungkook berkata;

" _Take care, My Tae."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** bales review dulu ya~ XD

 **Kayshone :** haha, alesannya udah saya tulis sebelum cerita ya X"D maaf kalo bukan Jungkook yang _uke._ Gak apa-apa kok bayangin VKook juga, wkwkw. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Jung Jisun :** Wah, suka sama V di-ukein Jungkook juga ternyata XD Ini udah lanjut, dan mudah-mudahan udah panjang ya! Gomawo udah baca dan review ya! (O.O)9

 **Lollipunch :** ada kok lanjutannya, kemarin itu saya lupa nulis _tbc_ sebenernya X'D /plak. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Rin-chan Park :** hahaha, udah saya jelasin kok di atas kenapa V bisa jadi uke X'D maaf ya kalo bikin kamu down. Jungkook uke tsundere? OwO saya bingung buatnya X'D Gak apa-apa kok sama reviewnya, gomawo udah baca dan review ya! Dan kayaknya ini gak bakal berubah pair-nya, mian 8"D

 **Lee Shikuni :** saya salah nulis kemarin, maaf 8"D sebenernya ini fanfic MC. Haha, Jungkook agak 'bitch' mungkin, tapi saya pengen lebih menekankan dia ke _badboy,_ sih, wkwkwkw. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **BbuingHeaven :** hellow fellow shipper KookV juga XD ini udah lanjut kok, dan mungkin rate bisa berubah, hahaha. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Whidya Syafitri :** Halo lagi Whidya-ssi, tau gak siapa saya? #plak. Haha, dari dulu saya pengen bikin V jadi uke Jungkook X''D/heh. Dan gomawo udah baca sama review ya~ Ini udah lanjut kok :)

 **Yayet00 :** Iyaaaa, klise itu indah banget kan :""" hahaha, sebenernya saya juga pengen sih dipilih Kookie, tapi apa daya, saya cuma modal sebagai author saja 8"D /apaan/ dan ini udah ada penjelasannya dikit kok XD gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Potato :** saya bingung mau jawab apa ;A; Ini udah lanjut kok, dan semoga gak lama, wkwkw. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Lucky Miku :** Wkwkwk, deal-nya belum kok X'D /apasih/ dan saya juga seneng liat Jungkook playboy /gakgitujuga/ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Elferani :** Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **JustUkeVAddict :** *saya ngakak baca namenya X'D/plak* hellow fellow shipper KookV juga^^ Dan ya, nanti rate bisa berubah kok X''D Haha, saya mau nyiapin mental buat bikin Jungkook mempekaos V/enggak. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Torororo :** INI UDAH LANJUT, DEAR XDD Haha, kookv is life~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Zhieco :** Ini udah dilanjut ya :) hihihi, fic KookV sekarang lumayan banyak kok. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Ds :** Udah dilanjut kook Deaaar XDD haha, Kookie punya alesan dengan ide gilanya, wkwkwkw. Gomawo udah baca dan reviewya~

 **ChimChimiJimin :** Udah lanjut yaaa XD sama dong, saya juga suka sama Jungkook seme. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Es :** makasih udah sukaa :"D Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **HappyHeichou :** Alesan Jungkook seme udah saya jelasin kok di atas X'D haha, di sini saya pengen buat V-nya uke yang masih _manly_ /apasih. Meskipun dia uke, V juga kan tetep cowok, wkwkw. Udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Oh Deer Han :** Aamiin kalo jadi seru X'3 soal peka gak peka, nanti liat jalan ceritanya ya, wkwkw. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Kristao Zifan :** Hihihi, Jungkook seme adalah sesuatu/plak. Udah dilanjut XD Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **TaeKai :** Halo Nova-ssi XDD Udah saya lanjut yaa, Deaaar XDD Hahaha, sama-sama kopel kesukaan juga nih *wink* gomawo udah baca dan review yaaaaa~

 **Minkook94 :** Nanti ada penjelasannnya kok Jungkook mau apa, kekeke~ Dan mudah-mudahan dalam chapter ini udah lumayan jelas ya XD mungkin penjelasan lainnya menyusul. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **MrsDoubleV :** hahaha, V sama Kookie emang kopel yang bisa dibalik X'D /apaan. Pasti, selalu saya lanjut kok. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **BumBumJin :** Iyaa, saya sependapat sama Anda :"D #plak. Wkwkwk, lain lagi kalo Jungkook kebelet pengen 'ngegituin' V/HEH. Udah lanjuut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Nyonya Jung :** taetae emang lucu maksimal 8"""D Udah dilanjut yaaa, gomawo udah baca dan review~

 **454 :** Udah ada next-nya nih X3 Dan rate bisa berubah kapan-kapan, kekeke~ Dan yaaaa, rencana saya pengen buat Jungkook jadi badboy XDDDD Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Dnttchmaeheh :** Taehyung kelemotan itu emang sesuatu X'D Ini udah ada lanjutannya, thank's udah nunggu ya. Dan rate kapan-kapan bisa berubah kok~ Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa~

 **Guest :** Aaaaa, saya senang fic KookV kalo makin banyak XD udah lanjut! Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa!

 **Pndaa :** Udah lanjut, sayaaang X''D Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Mpiwkim3022 :** hellow fellow sesame Uke!V /plak. Udah dilanjut X3 Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Eclaire Oh :** haha, mungkin belum terbiasa X'D /apaan/ aaa, makasih udah sukaaa 8"D Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Winterdaisy :** Haha, saya juga terhura ada yang suka Jungkook seme juga 8"D Wkwkw, mungkin belum terbiasa/plek. Taehyung rada lolo itu emang sesuatu X''D Udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo udah baca dan review yaa!

* * *

Makasih udah baca chapter ini ya! Buat yang review, fave, dan follow juga. Dan, oh, mohon maaf lahir batin :D Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ *wink*


	3. 002 : He, She, Nosebleed

**"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[002] He, She, and Nosebleed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau, si jenius Kim, ternyata orang yang benar-benar bodoh."_

"Oh, ayolah, Jim," Kim Taehyung terkekeh geli, nyaris menapaki tertawa ngakak jika ia tidak sedang berada di dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Tapi, serius, ia tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan meneleponnya sepagi ini. Maksudnya, Jimin memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponnya—selain mereka saling membalas pesan—di saat-saat tertentu.

Dan Taehyung mengerti mengapa Jimin meneleponnya lebih awal hari ini. Satu, karena Jimin tidak sempat meneleponnya kemarin malam (terlalu lelah, katanya). Lalu dua, ia penasaran mengenai seseorang yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Itu hanya perjanjian konyol yang dibuatnya," tambah Taehyung kemudian. Begitu bus berhenti di halte, ia segera memberikan bayaran pada sang sopir, melompat turun dari tiga anak tangga hingga berpijak pada aspal jalanan, setelah itu kembali melangkah. Kali ini lebih cepat, karena waktu sepuluh menit tidak akan sebanding dengan langkah kakinya yang kadang lambat.

" _Ini bukan hanya sekadar perjanjian, bodoh,_ " balas Jimin sarkastik, terdengar tegas lewat _earphone_ putih yang tersemat manis di kedua telinga Taehyung dan tersambung lewat ponsel. " _Dan kau tidak bisa menganggapnya hal yang sepele, Taehyung._ "

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Jimin—"

" _Apalagi dia mengaku kalau dirinya itu gay,_ "

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

" _Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu. Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir itu akan berpengaruh pada perasaanmu sendiri? Dan perasaan orang yang bernama Jeon itu, mungkin?_ "

Taehyung tertegun.

Lima meter dari tempatnya, gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat.

"Maksudmu," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, meski seseorang di ujung sana tidak melihatnya, "kami bisa saja saling menyukai, begitu?"

Hening sejenak, lalu, _"err… begitulah,"_

Detik berikutnya, Taehyung terbahak keras. Benar-benar terbahak sampai tidak menyadari kalau langkahnya sudah berhenti di depan loker sepatu. "Jimin, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama,"

" _Sialan kau. Aku serius, Kim bodoh Taehyung_!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, dasar bodoh," balas Taehyung sebal. Kenapa keluarga Park yang satu itu senang sekali memanggilnya bodoh, sih? "Dan percayalah, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ia mengambil sepatu pada loker miliknya, mengganti sepatu luar dengan sepatu dalam, lalu menyimpan kembali ke dalam loker. Beberapa siswa yang melewatinya dibaikan begitu saja. Percakapannya bersama Jimin jauh lebih menyenangkan. Taehyung bisa membayangkan Jimin merenggut tidak suka ketika mendengar ucapannya tadi, dan itu sangat bodoh.

"Well, _baiklah, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?"_ suara Jimin kembali terdengar, kali ini agak serius. " _Serius, Taehyung. Lima ratus ribu won dalam satu bulan?_ "

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu tak acuh (lagi-lagi Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya). "Ada yang salah dengan lima ratus ribu won-nya?"

" _Kau terlalu murah untuk dihargai lima ratus ribu won. Seharusnya kau lebih dari itu, Tae._ "

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat—heran.

" _… karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa—_ "

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Bahu Taehyung menegang refleks, ia memutar tubuh cepat dan melupakan kebiasannya ketika terkejut hingga ponsel yang tergenggam di antara kelima jari kanannya terlempar begitu saja. Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa menangkapnya kembali jika sebuah tangan tidak mengambil benda persegi yang mudah rapuh sendainya terbentur itu dengan gesit.

" _Tae—"_

Suara Jimin menghilang.

Taehyung menarik _earphone_ secara paksa lalu memandang si pemanggil mendadak yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya itu dengan mata memicing. Kalau saja ponsel miliknya berada di tangan, ia sudah pasti akan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya bersama Jimin. Dan Taehyung bisa menjamin seratus persen kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki tinggi, berwajah oval panjang, sepasang mata kecil, termasuk cengiran lebar yang terpoles dengan sempurna.

"Hai," sapanya riang, melirik sejenak ponsel yang sempat ditangkapnya dengan spontan, dan kembali memandang Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung, benar, kan?"

Semula Taehyung tidak mengerti, matanya mengerjap bingung dalam seperkian detik hingga akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu. Benaknya tetap berputar mencari cara agar ikon telepon terbalik dalam layar ponselnya bisa ditekan langsung.

"Er, hai? Kau …" mulut tertutup cepat, terlebih ketika ia mendapati satu logo pada bagian saku seragam bagian depan yang menunjukan perbedaan kecil di antara mereka. "Maksudku, _Sunbae_ ," Taehyung meringis pelan, merasa tidak sopan. Ia baru menyadari laki-laki aneh yang tidak dikenalnya ini ternyata satu tingkat di atasnya, " _mian_ , tapi… apakah kita saling mengenal?"

"Tidak." Sahutnya—kelewat cepat—namun cengiran itu masih ada. "Kita tidak saling mengenal, Taehyung-ssi. Tapi aku tahu siapa kau."

Pelipis Taehyung mengerut. "Eh?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan sembari menyerahkan ponsel hasil tangkapan gesitnya kepada pemilik awal, yang langsung diambil Taehyung tanpa ragu dan mematikan sambungan telepon—ternyata masih terhubung dengan Jimin, sialnya—dan memusatkan fokusnya kembali kepada laki-laki di depannya dengan waspada, seakan-akan pertanyaan imajiner melayang di luar otaknya; _kau ini sebenarnya siapa_?

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook, kan?"

Taehyung membelalak.

Oh, _shit._

Pasalnya, kalimat terkutuk yang terucap dari bibir yang mudah tersenyum itu diucapkan dengan keras—ralat, sangat keras. Hampir menyerupai teriakan, malah. Dan Kim Taehyung tidak bodoh bahwa posisinya saat ini berada di depan lorong loker sepatu, di tengah-tengah siswa yang berlalu lalang, di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang membongkar semuanya dengan raut wajah ceria dan tanpa dosa. Demi Lee _seonsangnim_ bersama segala kuis sistem reproduksinya, Taehyung bahkan tidak mengenal laki-laki aneh ini!

Sekarang, Taehyung berani bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan tatapan intimidasi yang menusuk tepat di belakang punggungnya, khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan juga suara bisik-bisik di sana sini. Atau mungkin pekikan yang terdengar sesaat sebelumnya? Entahlah, benaknya spontan berspkeluasi dengan tanggapan-tanggapan yang akan keluar.

Mungkin seperti; ' _oh, lihat! Jeon Jungkook adalah gay?'_

Atau, _'jangan bodoh! Mungkin saja orang yang bernama Taehyung itu yang mengubahnya menjadi gay!'_

Dan lebih parahnya, _'Jeon Jungkook! Maksudmu anak dari donatur tertinggi itu? Yang benar saja! Siapa yang sudah berani membuatnya seperti itu?'_

"Ternyata benar!" lagi, laki-laki itu menyahut antusias, sedikit membuat Taehyung tersentak. Beserta suara tepukan yang dilakukannya sebanyak tiga kali. "Tidak kusangka ternyata pilihannya begitu manis se—"

"Hoseok-hyung."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Dari sudut mata kucingnya, Taehyung bisa menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata yang sempat memberinya panah imajiner seolah-olah berkata; _awas kau_. Taehyung meringis tanpa suara, karena mata bebas lainnya kini menatap balik Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di antara mereka. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki tinggi itu sudah berdiri di sana. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menyebalkan. Juga senyum miringnya yang terlihat lebih sangat me—

"Tae?"

Taehyung mengerjap, merasa baru saja ditarik kembali ke alam nyata. "Oh, Jungkook, hai,"

Kening Jungkook mengerut samar, di sampingnya, laki-laki itu—Hoeseok kalau tidak salah—terbahak tanpa sadar.

"Astaga! Kalian lucu sekali!" komentarnya geli, menepuk punggung Jungkook sekeras mungkin. "Kalian ini pasangan baru yang unik, haha," Hoseok maju selangkah, hendak menempatkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu Taehyung ketika Jungkook lebih cepat datang dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di bahu pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu. Menariknya sebelum Hoseok menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Hoseok, "bel berbunyi sebentar lagi. Aku harus mengantar Taehyung ke kelas,"

Suara tawa terdengar. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Jungkook. Bukankah kelas kalian bersebelahan?"

"Begitulah. Sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

Hoseok nyengir kuda. "Sampai nanti—dan Taehyung, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum tipis kepada Hoseok, mengangguk sopan sebagai sapaan terakhir, dan membiarkan Jungkook menarik tubuhnya untuk berjalan menjauh—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya—menyeret Taehyung dari hadapan Hoseok dan berbagai pasang mata siswa yang sedari tadi menatap atau menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Karena, terus terang saja, Taehyung bisa merasakan aura kebencian tertumbuk ke arahnya langsung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Serius, kau memberitahunya?"

Jungkook mengangkat alis, melirik Taehyung dengan sorot mata bertanya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis, lalu menepis kasar lengan Jungkook yang masih setia bertengger di bahunya. Ia mengambil dua langkah ke samping dan memberikan jarak di antara mereka, tidak tipis, tapi juga tidak lebar. _Hell,_ lorong mulai sepi, Jungkook tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap mesra seperti ini. _Really, it's disgusting._

"Maksudmu, Hoseok-hyung?" raut wajah Jungkook berubah datar. "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Dia tahu sendiri, sepertinya."

"Termasuk kesepakatan konyol itu?"

"Itu pengecualian—dan jangan bilang kesepakatan konyol. Itu terdengar menyebalkan."

Taehyung mencibir dongkol, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Jungkook dengan ngeri. "Apa kau memberi tahu temanmu yang lain? Atau penggemarmu, mungkin?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu, terlihat tidak peduli. "Ide yang bagus."

" _YAK!_ "

Yang lebih muda berjengit. "Berisik!" protesnya, "tidak perlu berlebihan. Dan coba pikirkan ini, bagaimana bisa gadis yang terobsesi denganku itu bisa menyerah jika dia sendiri saja tidak tahu kalau kita sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?"

"Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih," koreksi Taehyung.

Bola mata Jungkook berotasi malas. "Terserah," katanya, "dan pelankan suaramu, Tae. Kau bisa menghancurkan kesepakatan ini."

Taehyung mendengus, "aku tidak ingat menyetujuinya," begitu sadar ia mengucapkan kalimat yang salah (karena Jungkook langsung menatapnya tajam), Taehyung segera berdeham kikuk sambil menambahkan, "maksudku … jadi, kau sudah memberitahunya? Gadis itu?"

Cih, bahkan Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu siapa gadis yang sedang dibicarakannya. Jungkook menolak untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih.

"Kenapa harus?"

Astaga, datarnya.

"Kau bilang gadis itu harus tahu, bukan?"

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook terkekeh, antara geli dan pongah. "Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti. Cepat atau lambat, dengan atau tidak lewat perantaraku."

"Cih," balas Taehyung sebal, "percaya diri sekali."

"Kau tahu siapa aku."

 _Dan kuharap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu selamanya,_ batin Taehyung dalam hati. Sengaja tidak ia ucapkan secara lisan begitu pintu ruang kelasnya mulai terlihat. Jeon Jungkook mungkin bisa terlihat sempurna di mata para pemujanya, termasuk orang-orang yang baru saja melihat sosoknya secara langsung. Tidak hanya dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan 'agak' atletis (sungguh, Taehyung tidak sudi jika harus kalah dengan proporsi tubuh Jungkook—termasuk tingginya, _heck_. Padahal mereka sama-sama pria).

Meski rumor mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook tidak jarang melanggar peraturan sekolah dan membuat masalah, tetapi pada akhirnya guru atau sang wali melepaskannya dari hukuman karena aset ekonomi dan prestasinya yang menguntungkan sekolah. Tentu saja, hanya orang aneh yang mau mengeluarkan putra dari Jeon yang bahkan bisa melewati akselerasi lebih awal.

Semua orang mengagumi Jeon Jungkook. Baik fisik maupun batin.

Semuanya—kecuali Kim Taehyung.

Karena ia tahu benar bagaimana sisi gelap di balik sosok sempurnanya Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda _introvert_ ulung di kelasnya itu akan berpikir dua kali seandainya ia diberi kesempatan mendapatkan satu juta won hanya untuk menjadi pembantunya Jeon Jungkook. Oh, Taehyung tidak perlu, ia bahkan sudah mencap dirinya sendiri sebagai jalang ketika termakan lima ratus ribu won-nya si—menyebalkan—Jeon yang saat ini berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi—Taehyung sungguh tidak sudi ingin mengakuinya—bahwa tinggi mereka bisa dikatakan kontras jika disandingkan seperti ini. Sial.

"Kita berpisah di sini,"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala cepat. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali sekali melamun, sih?

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri, kan? Ah, ya, kau bisa, kelasmu hanya lima langkah dari sini," Jungkook mendengus geli, "merepotkan."

Setelah itu, Taehyung mendapati dirinya tertegun cukup lama seperti orang dungu, berpijak bagaikan patung tidak jauh dari pintu ruang kelas Jungkook, meratapi keberuntungannya yang selalu mendekati angka nol (atau mungkin kesialan adalah nama tengahnya), sampai akhirnya Jungkook menggeser pintu kelas hingga terbuka, melangkah secara elegan ke dalam, dan menghilang di balik pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

 _Sial_ sudah pasti nama tengahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook selalu berpikir kalau Kim Taehyung itu memanglah unik. Tidak dibuat dengan sengaja, tapi memang alami. Dengan caranya sendiri, dan itu menarik. Tidak salah Jungkook memilihnya. _Well,_ mungkin ini bukan sepenuhnya suatu kebetulan mengapa ia bisa menemukan eksitensi Taehyung. Itu terjadi dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Jungkook iseng menyabotase data penting di lab komputer sekolahnya. Data untuk dijadikan tumbal kekasih gadungannya.

Lagipula, menyandang nama Jeon tidak hanya untuk menjadi priotas dan formalitas saja, tapi juga memiliki akses khusus jika Jungkook memang membutuhkannya. Dan keisengan kecilnya itu membuat nama Kim Taehyung berhasil ditemukan.

Terus terang saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Kecuali kecerdasan dan kemampuannya dalam sistem akademik—membosankan. Tapi, hei, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, semakin sedikit data yang didapat, semakin menarik pula bagaimana mencari tahu kebenaran di baliknya. Dan alasan utama mengapa Taehyung bisa menarik di matanya, karena pemuda itu tidak terlalu mencolok di antara siswa-siswa (coret untuk bagian gurunya, Taehyung sudah jelas adalah sang bintang dalam ruang lingkup mereka).

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilihnya. Kejutan sekali, Jeon."

Jungkook mendongak, mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama karena ia sudah mengenal baik suara _bass_ milik pemuda _albino_ yang menempati bangku di depannya. Meski kepala _blonde_ itu tidak menoleh, atau memutar tubuh ke belakang, atau menatapnya langsung di mata, Jungkook tahu Oh Sehun mengajaknya berbincang—saat ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang itu, Kim Taehyung."

Satu alis Jungkook terangkat heran. Sehun tetap dengan posisinya, namun kepalanya sempat menoleh ke samping kiri—tepat ke arah kaca jendela besar—dan memandang jauh lapangan luas di luar bawah sana.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Kau mengenalnya?"

Bahu Sehun mengedik. "Tidak bisa dikatakan mengenal juga," ia terkekeh pelan. Jungkook tidak suka mendengarnya, terdengar mencurigakan. "Dan kudengar kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa itu benar?"

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat beberapa millimeter. Entah dorongan dari mana sehingga Jungkook menoleh dan mengikuti ke mana perginya sorot mata Sehun.

Jungkook tertegun.

Seharusnya ia tahu mengapa remaja albino itu tiba-tiba membicarakan Taehyung dalam keheningan sebelumnya. Omong-omong, Oh Sehun bisa dikatakan teman yang dekat bagi Jungkook (ia bahkan orang kedua setelah Hoseok yang mengetahui dirinya _gay_ ). Tapi begitu ia mendapat fakta bahwa sebelum ini Sehun mungkin saja mengenal Taehyung, ada sesuatu di sini yang tidak bisa Jungkook artikan. Sesuatu yang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

Dan, oh, ia melihat Taehyung di luar sana. Mungkin mengikuti pelajaran olahraga—ya, cocok sekali untuk musim gugur dengan suhu menurun drastis. Si cerdas Kim yang menjadi pujian guru itu sibuk melakukan pemanasan bersama teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Hingga Jungkook sadar, dalam jarak sejauh ini, meski dari dekat mungkin memiliki perspektif yang berbeda, ia selalu merasa bahwa Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Sendirian tanpa seorang teman.

"Itu benar."

Detik berikutnya, Sehun menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Menatapnya datar, meski binar terkejut dan tidak percaya sempat melintas dalam iris mata gelapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Taehyung bisa mengenalmu," jelas Sehun bingung, "bahkan aku tidak tahu kau juga mengenal Taehyung."

"Sesuatu bisa terjadi di luar dugaan, bukan?" kali ini, Jungkook membiarkan bibirnya menekuk simpul, membentuk kurva yang tidak terlalu jelas. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, Sehun,"

Menunggu, sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

" _He's absolutely mine._ "

Jungkook tahu ia berbohong.

Namun entah mengapa berkata dusta sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Jungkook-oppa sudah memiliki kekasih,"

"Oh! Kau mendengar rumor itu?"

"Aku tidak hanya mendengarnya, tapi juga melihatnya langsung! Dan Jungkook-oppa sampai merangkul bahunya segala. Ini menyebalkan!"

"Siapa kekasihnya?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua itu. Padahal kau juga ada di sana tadi."

"Laki-laki? Maksudmu …"

"Ya. Mereka adalah pasangan—"

Baiklah, sudah cukup.

Taehyung mengikat tali sepatu olahraga bagian kirinya lebih cepat lagi. Berusaha menulikan telinga ketika suara nyaring dan penuh akan gosip itu memasuki gendang telinga. Ugh, itu mengganggu, sungguh. Memuakkan, dan rasanya bodoh ketika beberapa siswa membicarakan dirinya sendiri tepat di belakangnya. Seharusnya mereka sadar bahwa lapangan sekolah tidak sesempit yang mereka kira. Atau mungkin mereka terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung sejak tadi berada dalam radius kurang dari satu meter hingga ia bisa mendengar semuanya. _Semuanya_. Sampai pada bagian detail-detail terkecil. Tch, Taehyung merasa bodoh karena ia masih bisa bertahan.

Pagi itu, ketika Taehyung memasuki teritori kelas, ia dikejutkan saat semua pasang mata tertuju langsung ke arahnya secara serentak. Dalam berbagai macam ekspresi. Khususnya remaja putri, yang tidak segan-segan memberinya tatapan membunuh juga ancaman dengan cara imajiner. Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Tapi Taehyung benar-benar merasakannya. Mengerikan.

Bahkan sang ketua kelas sampai bertanya apakah rumor itu benar.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Hidupnya diputar secara total hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ketika Jeon Jungkook berada di sampingnya, dalam artian harfiah atau tidak. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, satu per satu dari mereka yang sering kali mengabaikan keberadaannya kini berlomba melempar senyum termanis untuk menarik perhatiannya. Miris sekali, ya Tuhan.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Merasa dipanggil, Taehyung mengangkat kepala.

"Awas!"

BUGH!

Dunianya berputar, Taehyung merasa sekelilingnya berputar acak. Dan pijakan di kakinya perlahan-lahan menghilang sampai gravitasi menariknya jatuh, tubuh terhuyung linglung, dan kedua lutut melemas hanya untuk menyentuh kasarnya jalan.

"Ugh …" kepalanya pusing, Taehyung mengangkat satu tangan perlahan, menyentuh pelipis bagian depan dan wajahnya dengan nelangsa, terutama pada bagian hidung. Korban rasa sakitnya terasa jelas di sana.

"Oh, astaga _Oppa,_ maafkan aku!" seorang gadis memekik. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan terdengar jelas mendekat, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kepalanya terasa pening, begitu pula bibir dan hidungnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau baik-baik saja _, Oppa_?"

Taehyung mengernyit, ia tidak mendengar nada cemas dari sana. Ah, tidak tidak, ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Ia hanya perlu memastikan bahwa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Taehyung lirih, berusaha membuat sel-sel tubuhnya bergerak untuk berdiri tegak. Begitu tumpuan kakinya sudah cukup kuat untuk menopang beban tubuh, ia bisa melihat wajah si gadis dengan jelas. "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, membungkuk untuk mengambil bola sepak yang sempat mengenai wajah Taehyung tidak jauh dari kakinya, lalu berdiri tegak hanya untuk berkata, "sekali lagi, maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Aku tidak sengaja."

Taehyung memaksakan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya membiarkan gadis itu berlalu pergi. Bergabung kembali dengan beberapa temannya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa aneh. Namun Taehyung tidak mengerti di mana letak keanehannya. Yang jelas, semuanya terlihat aneh.

"Taehyung!"

Ia menoleh pelan, guru olahraganya memanggil.

"Cepat ke UKS!"

Eh?

Dan sebelum Taehyung mencerna perkataan sang guru, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kental merembes keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya, mengalir perlahan hingga mengenai belahan bibir, hingga akhirnya bau anyir ditambah tembaga menguar kuat.

Taehyung tersentak dan mengusap cepat hidungnya dengan satu tangan.

 _Shit._

Mimisan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau, Kim Taehyung, benar-benar menyedihkan." Taehyung berkata; monolog. Untung saja toilet sekolah khusus pria sedang sepi. Ia bisa lebih bebas untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kecerobohan bodohnya; membersihkan darah yang tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung yang baru saja terhantam sebuah bola sepak.

Ia sengaja tidak pergi ke UKS. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Selain guru perawat akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting mengenai kronologi mimisannya, ia juga pasti diminta istirahat dan melewati jam pelajaran. Atau lebih parahnya, ia diusir dari sekolah dengan alasan pulang lebih cepat. Tidak dan tidak, pelajaran lebih penting dibandingkan segelanya. Lagipula, Taehyung terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Terus terang saja, ia jarang mengalami mimisan. Tapi karena hantaman tadi cukup keras, pembuluh darah dalam hidungnya tidak kuat menahan serangan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kepala Taehyung terangkat, begitu refleksi cermin di depannya menampakkan sosok Jeon Jungkook, ia membeliak.

"Astaga!" pekik Taehyung panik. Memutar tubuh refleks dan menatap sosok aslinya dengan separuh wajah tertutupi telapak dan sapu tangan. Ia bersyukur tidak melepasnya, membayangkan Jungkook melihat wajah penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya pasti akan sangat memalukan. "Kau," sentaknya, "sedang apa di sini?"

Kening Jungkook mengerut samar. "Setahuku, ini toilet khusus pria."

Taehyung mengerjap, "Oh, kau benar," ia mendengus kecil, setelah itu kembali menghadap wastafel dan memutar keran. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Dan jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, apalagi menyahut. Dan Taehyung tidak peduli, fokusnya saat ini berada penuh pada hidung—sialan—yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Sial, kapan berhentinya?

"Hei,"

"Ya?" Taehyung mematikan keran lalu mendongak. Ia sempat tertegun ketika menatap cermin dan mendapati Jungkook—yang masih tetap pada tempatnya—memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Matanya tampak awas, begitu pula kerutan pada keningnya yang tercetak lebih kentara. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" menyadari belum ada jawaban yang terdengar, ia menambahkan. "Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat orang mimisan saja, Jungkook,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook, mengabaikan pernyataan Taehyung sebelumnya.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, "aku terlalu ceroboh sampai—oh, sial." Umpatnya, kembali memutar keran air lalu menunduk di depan wastafel. "Kenapa darahnya keluar lagi, sih?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya lalu mengembuskan napas kasar. " _Seriously,_ Taehyung …"

"Apa lagi—HEI! APA YANG—"

Taehyung kembali memekik, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Terdengar seperti tikus tercekik ketika Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya dalam langkah gesit, menarik paksa bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan satu sentakan cepat, dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung tanpa tedeng aling-aling sembari mendudukannya pada bagian sisi wastafel yang luas.

Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mengabaikan fakta tentang Jeon Jungkook bisa mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah tanpa hambatan (entah bagaimana caranya, padahal ia banyak sekali makan), sedangkan Jungkook mencatat dalam hati kalau berat badan Kim Taehyung begitu ringan—seringan kapas—ketika ia mendudukannya di atas wastafel.

Ingatkan dirinya nanti untuk menjejalkan banyak makanan seperti daging dan sayuran ke dalam sistem pencernaan Taehyung. Jungkook tentu tidak ingin memiliki kekasih (palsu) yang begitu kerempeng dan wajah pucat seperti mayat hidup. Apalagi dengan bersimbah darah pada bagian hidung, seperti _zombie_ saja.

"Kau—"

"Diam."

Entah keberapa kalinya Jungkook selalu memotong ucapan Taehyung, sekali? Dua atau tiga kali? Taehyung tidak menghitung. Rasanya bocah itu semakin menyebalkan dan tidak sopan saja.

"Jungkook, biarkan aku turun—" kalimatnya lagi-lagi tidak selesai, bukan karena terpaksa, tapi ketika Jungkook menarik sapu tangan berwarna putih gading pada bagian saku seragamnya, lalu mengangkat dagu Taehyung sedikit lebih tinggi sampai ia mendongak, dan ketika Jungkook dengan telaten membersihkan sisa-sisa bercak merah yang masih setia mengalir, Taehyung tertegun.

Dalam benaknya, Taehyung kerap kali membayangkan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tidak mengenal tata krama kepada orang yang lebih tua—dalam kasus ini, mungkin umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun—terutama kepada Taehyung. Apalagi statusnya sebagai kekasih—gadungan.

Namun, lagi-lagi Taehyung harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyimpan segala kejutan yang tidak terduga di baliknya. Contohnya, awal pertemuan mereka, dan … saat ini.

"Kau belum menjelaskan,"sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya mampir dalam beberapa detik di sekeliling atmosfir mereka.

Taehyung memejamkan mata. Memilih untuk pasrah dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan sesukanya. Lagipula, kepalanya mendadak pening. Cih, ini bukan karena kekurangan darah, kan?

"Tae,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Bola," tidak menjelaskan, tidak juga memberikan jawaban. Namun Jungkook mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus dengan sapu tangan yang sudah mulai bernoda merah. " _Well,_ ya … bukan masalah besar juga,"

Jungkook mendengus. Jelas ini masalah; _masalah besar._

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tch, kepalamu—"

"Sedikit pusing."

"Kau ini menderita anemia?"

Taehyung membuka mata (sedikit terkejut ketika wajah Jungkook amat sangat dekat), lalu mencibir pelan. "Jangan asal tebak saja, bodoh. Aku ini hanya—aduh!" sial, Jungkook sengaja menekan hidungnya dan menjepitnya cukup keras. Akan tetapi yang dengan ajaibnya, pendarahannya mulai berhenti.

"Selesai."

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Taehyung seperti mendengar Jungkook menghela napas lega. Oh, ya, itu hanya perasaannya saja. Karena pemuda jangkung itu kini sudah melangkah ke sisi lain untuk membersihkan kekecauan pada sapu tangan dan beberapa jemarinya yang kotor—karena merah, juga darah, pada wastafel terdekat.

"Siapa orangnya? Yang melemparmu dengan bola,"

Taehyung berhenti sejenak, membiarkan kakinya berpijak pasti pada lantai kamar mandi. Ia mengutuk dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi kepalanya mendadak pening, seakan-akan bermain komidi putar dalam tempo yang cepat.

"Itu tidak sengaja, Jungkook," jawab Taehyung, agak lirih, "gadis itu bahkan sudah meminta maaf."

"Gadis?" sepasang alis Jungkook bertautan.

"Begitulah. Omong-omong—astaga, sekarang sudah bel masuk!" Taehyung panik, angka jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya sudah menunjukan waktu istirahat sudah lewat, dan pelajaran berikutnya adalah Bahasa Inggris, kalau tidak salah. Taehyung tidak bisa membolos seenaknya, kuis sudah menanti.

Jungkook meliriknya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Tidak ada waktu," ujar Taehyung singkat, baru saja sadar ia melewatkan jam makan siang. "Aku bisa makan malam nanti,"

Orang aneh. Kim Taehyung jelas orang aneh.

"Baiklah, terima kasih yang tadi, Jungkook. Aku akan mengganti sapu tanganmu."

Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, batin remaja Jeon itu. Ada puluhan sapu tangan yang tersimpan dalam rak lemari khususnya.

"Sampai—"

"Tunggu," Jungkook segera melepas _blazer_ biru dongkernya dengan terburu-buru, setelah itu melemparnya tepat ke arah Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu toilet.

Taehyung mengerjap, satu lengan menangkap _blazer_ kebesaran Jungkook dan menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau tidak mungkin datang ke kelas dengan seragam kotor seperti itu, Tae."

Lagi, Taehyung mengerjap. Entah ia yang terlalu bodoh atau karena rasa pening di sekitar keningnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lebih cepat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sebagian seragamnya terlihat kotor. Oh, tunggu, lagi pula itu seragam olahraga. Taehyung tidak perlu memikirkannya.

Merasa tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan, Jungkook memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan sampai berlalu melewati Taehyung. "Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan ke kelasmu,"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi jengah.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Ya Tuhan, mana ada seorang kekasih yang otoriter seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai 8"D

Sebenernya saya mangkir dari dua ff yang seharusnya di- _update_ lebih dulu /diblender. Tapi sialnya, dokumen yang satu ini ternyata lebih menggoda. Pengen saya gigitin layar laptopnya /gakgitujuga. Dan terima kasih buat :

 **mpiwkim3022 | elferani | TaeKai | winterdaisy | ParkJeaSoo | minkook94 | HappyHeichou | Pinky61 | JustUkeVaddict | Zahraaania | Jung Jisun | es | 454 | Kayshone | TAEHYUNGCUTE | akunih | Widhya Syafitri | vn cookies | Pndaa | jesslynhofern | hyena lee | ParkLaHun | Lucy Miku | MrsDoubleV | Enjieee | dumbshn | naru ryu | kimtaeh | Kristao Zifan | deshintamirna | yoitedumb | Kyuusaaa | wahyu fn1 | ismisofifia | saputanganbadhay | Eclaire Oh | Sapiloverz | cinnynese |YuRhachan.**

Oh ya, ada yang nanya apa Kookie bakal berbalik suka atau awalnya suka sama V, jawabannya ... nanti. Karena cinta selalu berjalan dengan caranya sendiri~ #eaaa. Dan, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngejar Jungkook? Tokohnya itu rekomendasi temen saya sih X''D wkwkwkw.

Terima kasih banyaaaaaakkk yang sudah menyempatkan review, sudah saya baca dengan bahagia *peluk cium* Sekarang saya malah pengen gigitin modem gara-gara koneksi internet cari ribut. Harusnya ini update tadi sore sekaligus buat balesan, tapi apa dayaaaaa 8"""D ngajak berantem terus /sambadi help meee/. Untuk yang fave dan follow juga~ _swag!_

Gomawo sudah baca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	4. 003 : Lock

Min Yoongi namanya.

Taehyung bisa menghitung ratusan kali dalam benaknya untuk bersikap hati-hati di depan laki-laki pirang yang berstatus ganda sebagai manajer sekaligus seorang pelayan di kafe tempat bekerjanya itu. Yang memanipulasi orang-orang dengan wajah manisnya— _heck_ , ia bisa dibunuh langsung tanpa segan jika Yoongi mendengarnya—dan menyimpan rapat tabiat aslinya di belakang punggung (dasar bermuka dua). Dan Taehyung sering kali mengingatkan, menunjukan sikap _badmood_ di depan Yoongi adalah malapetaka.

Tapi, setidaknya itu dulu.

Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk berulah, sekarang juga.

Dak!

"Kau! Kim Taehyung! Jangan menendang meja jika sedang marah, dasar bodoh!"

 _See_? Sebenarnya, Taehyung juga tidak ingin menendang meja—itu tidak sengaja, serius—jika ponselnya tidak berdering nyaring dan nama Jungkook tertulis di layar dengan jelas. Mengganggu waktu istirahat lima belas menitnya. _Damn,_ seharusnya bocah Jeon itu mengerti waktu lima belas menit sangatlah berharga di tempat kerja. Apalagi untuk kafe yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

" _Mian, Hyung_ ," Taehyung memberikan cengiran konyol. Menekan tombol _end call_ tanpa harus meliriknya, lalu menjejalkan benda berisik itu ke dalam saku celana. Ia bisa menelepon Jungkook nanti, jika memang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada, terserah. Sungguh, semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Taehyung mimisan, sikap Jungkook berubah semakin otoriter. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh," imbuh Yoongi dengan mata disipitkan, menyelidik Taehyung diam-diam. "Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan membawanya ke tempat kerja, Tae."

Bibir Taehyung menekuk simpul, memberikan senyum tipis sebagai balasan. Ya, inilah Min Yoongi yang dikenalnya, di luar bisa saja terlihat dingin dan menyebalkan. Bersikap _bossy_ (omong-omong, sikap itu mengingatkan Taehyung akan seseorang, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu) dengan berbagai kalimat pedas yang sering kali dilontarkannya tanpa segan. Tetapi Yoongi mungkin bisa dibilang hebat, karena ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatirnya lewat kalimat bernada sarkasme.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, _Hyung_ ," sahut Taehyung lugas. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan,"

"Kau terlihat lebih mencurigakan,"

" _Hyung_ , aku serius," pemuda berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan ke arah konter kasir. Waktu istirahat lima belas menitnya sudah habis, dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Yoongi untuk berdebat tidak akan pernah selesai. Yoongi bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala, kalau mau. "Aku akan kembali bekerja, lebih baik _Hyung_ bekerja juga sana—aduh!"

Taehyung mengaduh sakit, mengusap kepala refleks ketika jitakan maut Yoongi mendarat tepat di puncak kepalanya. Dasar, padahal _namja_ pirang itu bisa berkata seenaknya, tapi ketika Taehyung melakukannya (dengan sopan) ia malah dihadiahi satu jitakan telak. Hei, itu kan tidak adil!

"Kau layani pelanggan yang di sana saja," perintahnya mutlak, ibu jari terangkat menunjuk pintu masuk yang terbuka, dan seseorang masuk di baliknya. Seorang pelanggan, tentu, namun Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Aku akan berjaga di sini. Cepat pergi sana!"

" _Aiish!_ " dengus Taehyung sebal, lalu bergumam, "… menyebalkan."

"Aku dengar itu!"

Taehyung menoleh sejenak, setelah itu meringis sambil tersenyum kikuk. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya nanti kalau Min Yoongi itu—selain sorot mata dan cara bicaranya—ternyata memiliki pendengaran yang sama tajamnya. Lebih tajam, sepertinya.

Omong-omong soal kafe tempatnya bekerja, Taehyung tidak benar-benar bisa membencinya meski harus mengenal manajer galak seperti Min Yoongi. Begitu pula apa yang dilakukannya setelah ia pulang sekolah dan berakhir di malam hari. Kafe itu itu terletak di kawasan Myeongdong, kawasasan elite yang terkanal akan pusat perbelanjaannya, jantungnya dunia mode di Seoul.

Lalu, yang menjadi uniknya, sang pemilik kafe dengan telaten memberikan desain interior yang begitu nyaman bagi pelanggan. Menggunakan tema _vintage_ yang memikat mata, dengan lantai kayu mahoni yang dipelitur begitu _soft._ Tidak lupa meja dan kursinya, kayu jati selalu bisa membuat hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya terlihat elegan. Dan bagian yang paling disukai Taehyung adalah, ketika ornamen-ornamen klasik seperti lampion kayu menggantung di setiap sudut atap langit; _artistik._

"Ah."

"Ah."

Sekarang, tolong lupakan dulu soal kafe _vintage_ dan segala tetek bengeknya. Karena Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok berparas ramah dan ceria yang terlihat familiar itu bisa terlihat di meja paling ujung kafe, di depannya, di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[003] Lock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung-ah?"

Demi rambut pirangnya Yoongi yang terlihat seperti Draco Malfoy, seharusnya Taehyung tahu dunia ini begitu sempit. Atau mungkin teritori hidupnya yang memang kecil.

"Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu di sini, _Sunbae_." Taehyung memamerkan senyum selebar, seramah, dan seceria mungkin. Oh, bukan, ia memang melakukannya dengan tulus, sih. Mungkin akan lain cerita jika pelanggan yang sedang dilayaninya saat ini adalah bocah menyebalkan itu. Maksudnya, Jeon Jungkook (astaga, kenapa ia harus memikirkannya). " _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

Jung Hoseok, dengan deretan gigi putihnya yang begitu rapi, tidak pernah ragu untuk menyugingkan seulas senyum. " _Aiissh_ , cara menyindirmu benar-benar buruk, Taehyung-ah,"

Taehyung gelagapan. "Oh, bukan itu maksudku— _mian_ ," ia meringis pelan, "mungkin saja _Sunbae_ sedang menunggu seseorang, atau ya …" ketika Hoseok menatapnya dengan alis terangkat usil, Taehyung langsung berdeham canggung. "Ya, begitulah."

Hoseok tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu Jungkook, tidak. Aku tidak sedang menununggunya."

"Bukan!"

 _Holy shit_. Taehyung membekap mulut cepat, merutuki spontanitasnya dalam berteriak keras ketika ia terkejut. Ia melirik sejenak konter kasir, di mana Yoongi tengah melototinya dengan tajam. Andaikan tatapan bersifat leksikal, Taehyung menjamin ia sudah tidak bernyawa saat ini juga. Mendapati Min Yoongi dalam keadaan buruk adalah bencana.

"Maksudku—ah, sudah lupakan. Begini _Sunbae …_ " bersyukurlah karena keadaan kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pelanggan, Taehyung bisa sedikit korupsi untuk mengambil waktu kerjanya. Ia menarik kursi kosong di depan Hoseok, mendudukinya tanpa permisi, lalu menatap Hoseok yang memandangnya balik dengan kening berkerut samar. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Hoseok mengerjap sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Kau bisa bertanya apapun."

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya berat sekali? "Bagaimana _Sunbae_ tahu aku dan Jungkook pura—tidak, maksudku, berpacaran? Apa Jungkook bercerita pada _Sunbae_?"

(Dan Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya—lagi—ketika ia _nyaris_ membongkar kebenaran gelap di balik kalimat dustanya).

Lagi, satu alis Hoseok terangkat. "Apa ini? Interogasi mendadak atau semacamnya?"

"Atau semacamnya," _mungkin._ " _Sunbae_ , jawab pertanyaanku," pemuda bermarga Kim itu tidak sadar ketika ia terdengar seperti anak kecil. Merengek layaknya meminta permen. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku harus mengetahuinya."

"Kau membuat pertanyaannya seolah-olah bersifat rahasia, Taehyung," Hoseok terkekeh samar, gemas melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya itu. Tak salah Jungkook bisa mengambilnya begitu cepat. " _Well,_ sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak benar-benar bercerita dengan spesifik, sih,"

Nah, sekarang apa lagi? Taehyung tidak mengerti perbincangan aneh ini dimulai karena ia yang berbicara terlalu serius atau gaya bercerita Hoseok memang penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa _Sunbae_ tahu?"

Hoseok mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Ceritanya panjang, dan omong-omong, berhenti memanggilku _Sunbae_ , Taehyung-ah. Terdengar aneh," begitu Taehyung menatapnya dengan ragu, Hoseok buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adikku. Dan mengingat hubunganmu sekarang dengan bocah itu, tidak ada salahnya kau juga memanggilku _Hyung_ ."

Rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis—berlebihan memang—tapi siapa pun akan setuju jika Hoseok adalah tipikal kekasih idaman. Kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Jungkook.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jungkook bercerita padaku kalau dia baru saja ditembak—bukan secara harfiah—seorang gadis," lanjut Hoseok kemudian, mulai memasuki perbincangan inti. "Dan seperti yang aku tahu, juga kau—" ia menuding Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya, "kalau Jungkook tidak akan tertarik dengan yang namanya wanita. Secantik dan seseksi apapun mereka."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Hoseok tahu sosok kedua Jeon Jungkook di balik topeng pertamanya. Entah mengapa fakta kecil itu sedikit memberinya kelegaan di dalam hati Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Jungkook menghadapi masalah yang satu ini. Kau tahu benar Jungkook populer, dan menjaga _image_ di depan orang-orang mungkin sudah menjadi nama tengahnya,"

 _Menjaga_ image, Taehyung mendengus dalam hati. Seharusnya ia merasa bangga karena Jungkook tidak melakukannya di depan seorang Kim Taehyung. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Taehyung hanya ingin terlepas dari jeratan kasat mata yang diberikan pemuda jangkung itu padanya. Hidupnya jadi tidak sebebas dulu sebelum Jungkook datang.

"Sampai akhirnya, Jungkook membuat satu keputusan yang terdengar sedikit… ekstrem, sepertinya," Hoseok menghela napas pelan, terdengar lelah. "Dia akan memberikan lima ratus ribu won setiap bulannya untuk laki-laki yang mau menjadi kekasih palsunya sampai masalah itu selesai."

Taehyung mematung.

 _Mwo_?

"Iya, itu terdengar gila— _sangat gila._ Aku kadang tidak memahami jalan pikiran anak itu," katanya tenang, tidak menyadari pemuda di depannya yang mendadak diam seribu bahasa. "Tapi, beberapa hari setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku mendapat pesan dari Jungkook,"

 _Well,_ Taehyung tidak yakin untuk mendengarnya.

"Dia menulis; _Hyung_ , _aku sudah menemukannya._ "

Mengerikan. Jelas Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _Dari apa yang kulihat, bocah yang membayarmu seharga lima ratus ribu won itu mulai mengekangmu, Tae. Seharusnya kau sadar, kesepakatan seperti itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengikat._

 _…._

 _Eww, apa aku terdengar seperti dokter dalam hubungan asmara?_

 _Menjijikan._

 _Tapi ini kembali lagi padamu, Tae. Kau yang memutuskan, kau juga yang mengambil risikonya._

Heck, _apa sekarang aku terdengar seperti psikolog? Ah, terserah. Psikolog lebih keren daripada dokter cinta *puke*_

 **.**

 **Sender : Hoseok-hyung**

 **To : Taehyung-ah**

 _Kau mungkin terkejut dengan permintaan Jungkook, Tae. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya saja, kau mungkin harus lebih bersikap sabar dengannya._

 _Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memintaku untuk merahasiakan pekerjaanmu di kafe kepada Jungkook. Asal kau tahu saja, Jungkook tidak terlalu suka bermain rahasia. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berusaha agar bocah itu tidak tahu. Rahasiamu akan selalu aman bersamaku, Tahyung :)_

 _p.s : Omong-omong, perbincangan kita tadi sangat menyenangkan^^_

 **.**

 **Sender : J. Jungkook**

 **To : Tae**

 _Kau tidak menjawab teleponku._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau sibuk kemarin? Atau berusaha menyibukkan diri?"

Taehyung tersentak keras, nyaris menjatuhkan sepatu luar yang akan dijejalkannya ke dalam loker sepatu, setelah itu memutar tubuh cepat. Ia hampir menabrak bebas dada sesorang jika keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak lebih gesit untuk menghindar. Dan Taehyung bisa menebak, Jeon Jungkook itu tinggi, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu tegap, maka tidak akan salah hidungnya akan terasa sakit jika ia memang menabraknya.

"Kau!" sentaknya keki, semenjak mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung jadi memiliki kebiasaan baru. Terkejut lalu berteriak di saat bersamaan, dan hanya kata _'kau'_ yang bisa diucapkannya pertama kali. "Bisa tidak datang dengan cara yang lebih normal?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak mengerti normal yang kau maksud, Tae," sahutnya culas. Dengan santai melepas sepatu luar dan menggantinya dengan sepatu dalam. Entah karena tadkir atau kebetulan klise, atau suatu kesengajaan yang tidak terduga, loker sepatu Jungkook bisa berada tidak jauh dari loker sepatu Taehyung, hanya berselang tiga loker di antara mereka.

"Kau harusnya sadar cara datangmu itu tidak pernah normal," Taehyung protes, mendengus tidak suka, lalu mencebik sebal. Dalam hati menggerutu; _kau selalu datang seperti hantu._

Jungkook mendengus samar. "Semua orang bisa menyadari kedatanganku dengan cepat. Tapi kau, kekasihku sendiri, sama sekali tidak bisa sadar," ia mengeluarkan tawa sinis. "Aneh sekali."

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting," begitu kalimat selanjutnya terucap, Taehyung sengaja memelankan suara; seperti bisikan hantu. "… dan aku bukan kekasihmu."

Jungkook tak membalas, tidak juga membantah perkataan Taehyung yang terakhir. Matanya dengan tenang memandang gerak-gerik Taehyung yang masih terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan sepatu dalamnya.

Pada akhirnya, sedekat apapun hubungan mereka di mata publik, atau seintim apapun status kekasih (palsu) yang mereka jalani, Jungkook sadar ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang lebih bersama Kim Taehyung. Mereka hanya sekadar orang asing, bertemu dalam keadaan yang mendesak, dan menjadi—mungkin bisa dibilang— _partner in crime_ untuk memecahkan masalah masing-masing. Tidak ada yang spesial.

"Oh! Jungkook-ie!"

Sepasang alis Taehyung bertaut samar, ia segera menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggil Jungkook dengan begitu nyaring, suara wanita. Namun, bahunya tersentak pelan begitu Jungkook mengulurkan lengan kanan cepat hingga telapak tangannya membentur lemari loker cukup keras. Menghalangi pandangan Taehyung, memberikan jarak tipis di antara mereka ketika Jungkook melangkah lebih maju hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu di puncak kepalanya. Dan lagi, ini adalah kali kedua hidungnya hampir menabrak dada bidang putra Jeon itu. Itu nyaris, sungguh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," bisik Jungkook parau.

Taehyung mengerjap, di sisi lain, ia bisa mendengar suara kaki mendekat. Bunyinya seperti; _tap … tap … tap;_ yang menggema di sekitar lorong loker sepatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin?"

"Jungkook," Taehyung balas berbisik, agak panik, "kau terlalu dekat."

"Kau juga mematikannya dengan sengaja,"

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas; begitu anggun, ringan, namun tegas.

"Jungkook, ada seseorang yang mendekat, bodoh."

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Semua orang tahu kalau kau, Kim Taehyung, kekasih resminya Jeon Jungkook. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau—"

"Jungkook-ie?"

Sepertinya ia melihat Jungkook memutar kedua bola mata dengan jengah, tapi itu tidak penting. Karena Taehyung bisa bernapas lega setelahnya ketika Jungkook menarik lengannya kembali dan beringsut mundur lalu berbalik memunggunginya. Sebenarnya— _well, sebenarnya—_ Taehyung ingin segera angkat kaki dan pergi dari pijakannya sekarang juga. Namun, rasa penasarannya yang mendadak muncul begitu mendengar suara nyaring dan terdengar lembut saat memanggil Jungkook tadi, membuat niat kabur Taehyung lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Oh, _Sunbae_. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

Taehyung bergidik, ia bisa merasakan bibir Jungkook tertarik ringan; tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya; saat berbicara. _Dasar makhluk bermuka dua!_ Sikapnya langsung berubah total ketika pemuda itu dihadapakan dengan seorang wanita. Dan coba pikirkan lagi, Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menggerutu seperti ini.

Suara tawa terdengar, begitu renyah. "Tidak apa-apa, Jungkooki-ie. Aku datang hanya untuk menyapamu."

Pfft—Taehyung menutup mulut denga satu tangan. _Jungkook-ie_ , astaga, apa-apaan itu? Oh, tidak, ia ingin tertawa keras saat ini juga. Terbahak sepuas mungkin. Ya Tuhan, padahal tidak ada yang lucu, tapi kenapa perutnya bisa tergelitik begitu hebat?

"Dan omong-omong, apa kau bebas hari ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak, _Sunbae_ ," Jungkook menjawab kalem. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Oh, kekasihmu?"

Taehyung berjengit. _Ap—apa katanya?_ Perasaannya saja, atau ia memang mendengar nada suara gadis itu berubah dengan cepat? Terdengar lebih … sarkastik dan tajam? Terus terang saja, itu sedikit membuang Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Mengapa semua orang di sekolahnya seperti memiliki wajah dan sifat yang ganda, sih?

Jungkook terkekeh geli. "Begitulah."

Kali ini, Taehyung memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik punggung Jungkook. Seperti dugaannya, lawan bicara pemuda tinggi itu adalah seorang gadis. Wajahnya oval, tulang rahang dan kedua pipinya terpahat dengan rapi, bibir itu ranum; tipis dan manis, mata sedikit bulat, tulang hidung yang mancung, dan tentu saja, tubuh ramping yang ideal impian para wanita. Taehyung akui, gadis itu cantik. Dan ia bisa saja jatuh pada pesonanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tetapi—tunggu, Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat tidak asing, terlihat familiar di matanya. Ia pernah melihatnya, kalau tidak salah. Pada salah satu sampul majalah _fashion_ yang pernah dibawa Yoongi untuk rak buku kafe.

" _Well_ , sedikit mengecewakan," gadis itu mendesah pelan, "tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali?"

"Tentu, _Sunbae_."

"Dan, oh?" sepertinya ia baru menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. Karena sebelum ia mengubah haluan langkah kakinya, Taehyung bisa merasakan gadis itu menatapnya agak lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil, melirik Jungkook sejenak, dan berkata sambil berbalik pergi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Bahu Taehyung menegak. Bukan karena kalimat sapa yang terdengar agak dingin itu, bukan juga karena Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang bebas untuk digenggam. Namun karena senyum gadis itu menyadarkan Taehyung akan satu hal. Akan fakta yang sebelumnya coba ia gali mengenai gadis itu.

"Tae," panggil Jungkook pelan, "kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya." Ia bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk menjawab. Dari cara bagaimana gadis itu menatap Jungkook, Taehyung tahu ada kilatan tersendiri di balik matanya. Ia memang bukan seorang pembaca mikro ekspresi, tapi setidaknya Taehyung sedikit menyadarinya ketika matanya bersirobok langsung dengan ekspresi gadis itu. Dan Taehyung tak perlu penjelasan lebih, semua itu terlihat jelas.

 _Gadis itu menaruh hati pada seorang Jeon Jungkook._

"Bang Minah." Lanjut Taehyung, "Dia seorang model remaja, kalau tidak salah."

Jungkook mendengus. "Bagus sekali kau bisa tahu," katanya datar. "Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, dia bisa menjadi sainganmu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, terima kasih." _Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu terlalu jauh_ , Taehyung membiarkan kalimat akhirnya menggantung di udara; tertahan di ujung lidah. "Omong-omong, Jungkook—"

"Hm."

"Lepaskan tanganku, _idiot_. Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat, itu sakit."

"Tch."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Park Jimin ada benarnya juga.

(Taehyung—sedikit—mengakui pemikiran logis sahabatnya itu. Padahal biasanya Jimin bisa berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal).

Kesepakatan yang dibuatnya bersama Jungkook mungkin sedikit janggal setelah satu minggu lewat tiga hari mereka jalani. _Well,_ tidak terlalu spesifik juga. Tapi Taehyung bisa menyadari perubahan sikap Jungkook akhir-akhir ini padanya. Selain dengan sifatnya yang otoriter dan seenaknya sendiri, Taehyung merasa Jungkook semakin mengaturnya. Tidak hanya membatasi ruang lingkup pergaulannya saja, tapi nyaris mendekati jalan hidupnya. Meski tidak merembet pada kehidupan luar sekolahnya, Taehyung tetap merasa tidak suka.

 _For God sake_ , status kekasih yang mereka umbar ke seantero sekolah tidak benar-benar nyata. Seharusnya Jungkook sadar akan hal itu. Taehyung mengerti, ia mungkin bukan orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihnya Jungkook (dalam artian sebenarnya, tentu saja). Ia juga tidak akan terkejut jika Jungkook masing menyimpan nama mantan pada buku kontak ponselnya. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan sama seperti mantan-mantan Jungkook sebelumnya.

 _Hell,_ ia sudah seperti jalang hanya dibayar lima ratus ribu won, dan itu akan lebih memalukan lagi jika ia terlena dengan setiap tingkah laku Jeon Jungkook layaknya sepasang kekasih yang asli.

Taehyung kerap kali mengingatkan diri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan bagian penting dari hidup Jeon Jungkook.

— _Karena sedari awal, eksitensinya tidak pernah dianggap ada._

Untuk itu, Taehyung memaksa Hoseok agar jangan memberitahu rahasia kecilnya kepada pemuda tinggi itu. Jungkook memang tidak akan melarangnya bekerja, tetapi frekuensi mereka bertemu akan meningkat dengan tajam. Dengan atau tidak secara sengaja. Taehyung berusaha jujur, bertemu dengan Jungkook di sekolah saja sudah membuatnya mual—astaga, baiklah, itu terdengar jahat sekali. Maksudnya, terkadang _mood_ -nya bisa berubah secara drastis saat berurusan dengan Jungkook, dan ia tidak ingin dimarahi Yoongi jika ia melampiaskan kekesalannya di kafe.

"Pemisi, Taehyung-ssi."

"Ya?" Taehyung menoleh, mengabaikan sejenak tumpukan buku perpustakaan yang akan ditatanya ke dalam rak. Sudah tidak aneh memang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan adalah satu dari kegiatan lain yang lebih disenangi Taehyung. Itu akan lebih membuatnya terlihat seperti bayangan. Karena Taehyung menolak diberi julukan ' _si kutu buku_ ' jika sudah menyangkut soal perpustakaan.

"Ada beberapa buku yang tertinggal di gudang penyimpanan," seorang laki-laki, kakak kelas yang kadang membantunya berkata ringan. "Bisa kau mengambilnya kemari?"

 _Gudang penyimpanan_ , benaknya spontan mengingat rute yang harus dilalui. "Tentu. Aku akan membawanya dengan cepat, _Sunbae._ "

"Terima kasih dan hati-hati membawanya, itu akan sedikit berat."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan ke luar perpustakaan. Gudang penyimpanan memang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu tiga menit untuk sampai. Gudang itu biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa buku lama atau buku yang baru saja datang. Kebanyakan darinya adalah bekas dan sumbangan para alumni. Dan terkadang Taehyung bisa menyukai tempat seperti itu. Terlihat sepi dan terisolir dibandingkan tempat lainnya di sekolah.

 _Oh dear_ , julukan ' _si introvert ulung_ ' memang tidak bisa terlepas dari _image_ -nya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, kau kan—"

Taehyung mendongak, tidak sadar ketika langkahnya sudah berhenti di depan gudang penyimpanan dan ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang datang lewat belokan samping kiri lorong. (Salahkan saja ponselnya dan pesan singkat dari Jungkook juga Jimin, dan daya baterainya yang lemah).

"Ah, _Sunbae_ ," Taehyung membungkuk sopan. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu di sini. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang melamun."

Gadis itu—yang tak lain dan bukan—Bang Minah, menatapnya sebentar lalu menyugingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau bisa membentur apapun yang ada di depanmu, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung mengangkat alis. " _Sunbae_ tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya antusias. "Tidak ada orang yang tidak tahu namamu, bukan? Rumor kau adalah kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook sudah menyebar dengan luas."

"Oh." Taehyung meringis dalam hati. Seburuk itukah ia di mata orang-orang? "Aku hanya terkejut."

"Itu wajar," Minah tertawa pelan, berjinjit dan menepuk bahu Taehyung ringan, lalu berlenggang pergi. "Sudah ya, aku duluan. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Taehyung-ssi. Sampai nanti."

" _Ne._ sampai jumpa, _Sunbae_."

Kesan yang tidak buruk, pikir Taehyung sembari membuka pintu gudang dan menutupnya kembali ketika ia sudah masuk. Bau debu yang khas menyapa indra penciumannya; Taehyung selalu suka aroma itu. Seolah-olah ia telah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Termasuk tumpukan buku yang menggunung rapi dan sistematis.

Taehyung sempat menyangka Minah tidak akan pernah menyapanya dengan ramah seperti itu. Baiklah, ia mungkin tidak akan selevel dengan murid populer, tapi namanya tetap bisa diingat karena kecerdesannya yang luar biasa (lupakan soal kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook).

Dan lagi, Taehyung sudah merasa cukup dengan hidupnya yang terkesan mono—

 _Clek!_

"Eh?"

Taehyung berjengit sejenak, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing. Kakinya dengan hati-hati melangkah, mendekati pintu untuk memastikan bahwa pikirannya salah. Begitu satu tangannya meraih kenop kuningan itu lalu memutarnya dalam kemiringan empat puluh lima derajat, Taehyung mematung. Bola matanya melebar sempurna.

 _Clek. Clek. Clek._

Taehyung menelan ludah susah payah.

Oh, tidak.

Pintunya dikunci dari luar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** kakakak-staph. Er, hai :"D

Gak kerasa udah bulan Agustus lagi, ya? Bentar lagi saya ospek, hiks T^T /gakpentingjuga. Dan saya mangkir lagi dari dua ff yang harusnya _update_ labih cepet, dokumen ini emang selalu menggoda :""D/udah. Soal karakter cewek yang saya ambil, sebenernya saya juga bingung mau ngambil siapa :'3 abis gak terlalu kenal sama member _girlband_ dan lain-lainnya, jadinya saya ngikutin rekomendasi temen saya yang cocok sama jalan ceritanya, yaitu Bang Minah dari Girls Day X'D _well,_ mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan ya~

Oh ya, mumpung salse(?), saya mau bales review dulu, meow~

 **MrsDoubleV :** Ow, Park Sewon, ya? Saya gak terlalu kenal karakternya sih, jadinya gak ambil, hehe X'D Dan soal Taekook jadian, hihihi, cinta akan selalu datang pada waktunya~ /apasih/ Oke, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Vtae :** wkwkwk, mudah-mudahan bisa hanyut sama karakternya, ya *wink* Jangan senyum kelamaan, nanti disangka orang aneh/plak. Udah lanjut~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Dumbshn :** Jungkook kadang emang bisa macho kalo mau :"3 Dan soal ceweknya, udah muncul kok, hihihi. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Ismisofifa :** wah, saya gak terlalu tahu soal Yein X'D wkwkw, awalnya saya juga mau masukin Suga, tapi malah jadi belok ke Sehun. Ini udah update, dan kapan Jungkook jatuh cinta sama Taehyung tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, kekeke. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Kristao Zifan :** hahaha, perhatian yang salah, sih *plak* moment mereka di setiap video juga emang selalu lucu kok X3 Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Gues(1) :** Aduh, maaf ya kalo telat :"D /soksibuk/ lumutannya saya bersihin deh. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **TaeKai :** Saya bahagia Taehyung di- _bully_! HAHAHAHA-dicekek. Ceweknya udah muncul kok, kekeke. Udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Yoitedumb :** Yes, Jungkook otoriter kalo emang mau :") soal suka enggaknya, biarkan jalan cerita yang menuntun~/apaan. Udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Es :** Jimin? Errr, soal ini saya juga masih bingung X'D makasih udah baca dan review ya!

 **Ericomizaki13 :** Hahaha, awas nanti kena sepak balik/heh. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Wahyu. fn1 :** wkwk, cemburu ada masanya kok, hihihi. Soal tertarik, mungkin bisa, mungkin juga enggak X'D Udah update~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Elferani :** hihihi, sangaja gak ya? *wink* dia rada aneh? Emang/plak. Apa yang dibicarain Jimin, mungkin entara sayang dan gak sadar :'3 Couple lain kayaknya ada, tapi saya lagi mikir-mikir dulu, kekeke. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Tetangga Jimin :** Yeeaay! Hidup mereka! Si alien emang greget kok :'3 pengen saya unyel-unyel, hiks. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Kise Kairi :** _awww, they're really cute_ xD Makasih, ini udah update kok, dan gomawo juga udah baca dan review ya~

 **454 :** Hihihi, bisa iya, bisa enggak. Waw, pengamatan yang jeli :3 haha, yandere emang udah gak asing lagi kali ya X'D Dan ya, kadang yang terobsesi itu agak _'creepy_ ' juga sih. Daan, YAAAA! SAYA JUGA PENGEN PUNYA SATU DI KELAS/stop. Aaaaaa, makasih udah selalu review fanfic saya yaa, sini sini saya peluk/gak. Buar rated, saya menunggu waktu yang tepat, muehehee. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Mpiwkim3022 :** MAKASIH BANYAK ;;;;A;;;;; DAN TAE PAKE BAJU GEDE ITU EMANG IMUT, TOLONG :"D Dan yaaa, perkiraanmu tidak meleset~ Udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **ParkLaHun :** EMANG MANIS!/staph. Saya lumer sama dia :" gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Kyuusaaa :** haloo, saya bales reviewnya lewat sini juga, hahaha XD mengingatkan apa coba? *plak* Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **YuRhachan :** udah lanjut, dear~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Zahraania :** Jungkook emang tipikal dingin tapi perhatian :""D udah dilanjut, dear. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Guest(2) :** Udah dilanjut, deaaaarrr~~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **BumBumJin :** wkwkw, mungkin ribuan kali ngangkat? X'D/enggak. Soal ceweknya, udah muncul kok dia :3 dan sengaja enggaknya, bisa iya, bisa juga enggak, muehehe. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Enjieee :** Atos dilanjutkeun nya~~ gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Kimwookmi36 :** Udah lanjut, dear~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Alestie :** hai :D aaaaaaa, saya bingung mau ngomong apa /gelindingan. Syukur kalo ceritanya enak di mata :"3 wkwkw, Kuki makin keker dalam masa-masa pertumbuhan X''D Dan saya jadi malah nge- _stalker_ akunmu/heh. Teman _blackmail_ emang selalu seru untuk ditulis XDD haha, gak apa-apa panjang juga *wink* Gomawo udah baca dan review (di beberapa fic yang lainnya juga) ya!

 **Eclaire Oh :** Kuki kiyuuut :'3 Soal Kuki yang ngehukum, mungkin nanti ada (atau malah ngehukum tae?), hahaha. Wkwk, Tae diganggu itu emang menyenangkan~ /dibuang. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Hyena lee :** Udah lanjut ya, dear~ hehe, untuk " _apa-yang-bakal-Jungkook-lakuin-pas-pulang-sekolah_ " kayaknya bakal ada di chapter depan *wink* Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Huhu14 :** Aaaaaa, saya pengen kasih hadiah fanfic buat pe-review ke100 :""D kalo misal gak sibuk, bales PM-nya~ hehehe X3 gomawo udah baca dan review~

 **Hyesang-nim :** Ini juga X"D makasih udah jadi author fave :"D saya juga menantikan ceritamu yang itu X33 dan kalo gak sibuk, bales PM ya~ hadiahnya menanti /apasih. Gomawo udah baca dan review!

 **Vkookieuke :** Udah lanjut ya, dear. Singkatnya, otoriter itu adalah berkuasa sendiri; sewenang-wenang; yang biasanya lebih sering digunakan dalam bahasa politik sih. Tapi kalo buat Kookie, mungkin bisa jadi tukang ngatur, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

 **Guest(3) :** Udah lanjut ya, deaaaar~ Gomawo udah baca dan review ya!

 **Gues(4) :** ini dilanjut ya, dear :"D maaf kelamaan. Gomawo udah baca dan review ya~

* * *

Makasih juga yang udah baca, fave, follow, dan review-nya yaa~ Kalian the beesst! *terjang* Dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	5. 004 : Don't Ever

Ada tiga hal yang _seharusnya_ Kim Taehyung pikirkan saat ini, sekarang juga, dan dalam detik yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Dan Taehyung membentuknya dalam tiga kalimat premis yang begitu simpel.

Premis pertama, daya baterai ponselnya habis.

Premis kedua, gudang penyimpanan yang terkunci.

Premis ketiga, ia sendirian.

Lalu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil; ia sendirian di dalam gudang penyimpanan yang terkunci dan hanya ditemani oleh sebuah ponsel dengan daya baterainya yang telah habis. Oh, sempurna! Bukankah Kim Taehyung itu telihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Hei! Ada orang di luar sana?! Kumohon, cepat buka pintunya!"

Kepalan tangan kanannya terasa perih, buku-buku jarinya pun tak lagi terlihat pucat; merah karena luka, lalu terakhir, tenggorokannya terasa kering karena dipaksa untuk berteriak tanpa henti. Taehyung tidak menghitung berapa kali tangannya mengetuk—mungkin lebih tepatnya, menggedor—daun pintu gudang tua namun kokoh di depannya itu. Berharap seseorang mendengarnya, siapa pun itu, sampai pintunya terbuka dan ia bisa keluar. Namun, jika waktu hitungannya tidak salah selama tiga puluh menit, hasilnya tidak berubah. Nihil. Taehyung berasumsi ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dalam waktu dekat. Atau lebih parahnya, ia tidak akan bisa ditemukan sampai esok hari tiba.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal, satu kaki menendang kardus terdekat hingga akhirnya terguling ke samping kiri sampai isinya berceceran. Semua itu terlihat berantakan, terserah, Taehyung tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah keluar dari situasi bodoh dan menyebalkan ini. "Akan kupenggal kau, siapa pun itu, yang telah mengunci pintunya!"

Dan Taehyung tidak bodoh, atau ia berusaha menyangkal.

Bahwa teriakan sia-sianya tadi hanyalah angin lalu tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, dasar brengsek," Taehyung menyerah, ia melangkah lunglai ke arah tumpukan buku terdekat dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada lantai yang dingin—juga berdebu—dan segera menyamankan posisi duduk. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja terkunci di kamar mandi, _eoh_?" suara kekehan terdengar; getir, "agar aku bisa menenggelamkan diri di dalam kloset dan ditemukan sebagai mayat esok harinya."

Ucapannya itu tidak serius, tentu saja. Ia masih menghargai nyawanya yang langka.

Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum ia mati.

Jika saja—Taehyung tekankan sekali lagi, _jika—_ ponselnya tidak dalam keadaan mati, sudah pasti Jeon Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang akan ia hubungi. Tidak, bukan karena statusnya seorang kekasih bocah sialan itu, tapi karena ia tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi.

Park Jimin sudah pasti dicoret dalam daftar, karena jarak dari Busan ke Seoul tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit. Min Yoongi tidak akan mungkin, ia hanya akan langsung dipecat dari kafe tanpa tedeng aling-aling karena sudah memerintah seorang manajer. Dan Jung Hoseok juga tidak bisa, hubungan mereka belum terlalu akrab. Meski Taehyung bisa memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan _Hyung_ sesuka hati. Hingga pilihan akhirnya jatuh pada Jeon Jungkook, yang Taehyung akui bahwa selama ini—walaupun menyakitkan—ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman selain pemuda tinggi itu dalam lingkar pertemanan sekolahnya.

Tunggu, teman? Siapa? Dia, Jungkook? Sejak kapan? Astaga—Taehyung tidak mengerti. Maksudnya, untuk saat ini ia hanya dekat dengan Jungkook, tapi bukan dalam artian _dekat_ sesungguhnya—itu hanya kiasan yang digunakan secara asal dan—ah sudahlah. Terserah dan lupakan saja.

Yang jelas, ia harus keluar dari situasi ini. Titik.

"Bocah Jeon _sialan_ …" Taehyung memejamkan mata, bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia merasa begitu lelah; _sangat lelah._ "Cepat datang, dasar bodoh."

(Bahkan Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berharap penuh kepada orang itu).

Sebelum kesadarannya mulai menipis dan kegelapan total menariknya jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[004] Don't Ever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghitung; sepuluh pesan singkat, satu _voicemail_ , lima belas _misscall_ yang dikirimnya kepada Kim Taehyung tanpa satu pun balasan hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan perasaan yang begitu dongkol. _Mood_ -nya menurun drastis, ia kesal juga sebal. Berbagai pertanyaan retoris terus beputar di dalam kepalanya seperti; ' _kenapa tidak diangkat?_ ' atau _'apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, dasar dungu'_ dan kalimat membosankan yang sering kali terucap secara lisan _'ke mana perginya kau, Kim_ berhawa tipis _Taehyung?'_ dan diakhiri dengan Junggkook mengerang kesal—lagi.

Ia juga nyaris meremukkan ponselnya sendiri karena menggenggamnya terlalu erat, melampiaskan amarahnya secara tidak sadar pada benda padat tipis itu.

Satu jam sebelum bel berakhir berbunyi, Jungkook sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Taehyung bahwa ia akan telat datang ke kelasnya, telat untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tentu saat itu Taehyung membalasnya cepat dan mengatakan tidak perlu repot-repot datang dan ia bisa pulang sendiri, (dasar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan). Namun, Jungkook tidak membiarkannya begitu saja dan mengancam foto ciuman mereka akan tersebar dalam waktu lima menit di seantero sekolah jika Taehyung menolak. Dan, _oh yeah,_ Jeon Jungkook akan selalu menang.

Ia sampai tidak sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika Taehyung membalas pesannya—dengan _sangat cepat_ dan dalam tempo panik—dan menyetujui ajakan pulang bersama. Haha, hebat sekali bukan perintah Jeon Jungkook itu?

Lalu sekarang, Jungkook akan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Ke mana perginya Kim Taehyung?_

Karena ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu di kelas, tidak di depan loker sepatu, tidak juga di depan gedung sekolah. Dan Jungkook tahu kalau Kim Taehyung bukanlah orang tolol yang akan mengambil opsi untuk meninggalkan dirinya lebih dulu.

Ck, sial. Jungkook mengacak rambut dengan frustasi lalu menghela napas berat. Lama-lama kakinya pegal juga jika harus terus berdiri di lorong loker sepatu. Matahari sudah mulai berwarna oranye, nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat. Dan ia merasa seperti orang linglung di sini. Lagi pula, mengapa ia harus repot-repot mecemaskan keadaan—

"Jungkook-ie?"

Suara nyaring namun lembut itu seperti menariknya kembali ke alam sadar dan mengalihkan atensi Jungkook dengan spontan. Satu alisnya terangkat, sudut bibirnya berusaha melengkung, hingga ia mendesah malas dalam hati dan berbalik sepenuhnya pada sumber suara, pada sosok Bang Minah yang selalu terlihat menarik di mata orang-orang.

(Semuanya, kecuali dirinya).

"Oh, _Sunbae_ ," sapa Jungkook ramah (ia berani bersumpah jika Taehyung ada di sini, pemuda itu bisa menebaknya langsung kalau ia sedang bersandiwara. Omong-omong, kenapa ia memikirkan orang itu?), " _Sunbae_ masih di sini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan," jawab Minah lugas, tidak lupa menyugingkan seulas senyum yang membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas, begitu manis. "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku menunggu seseorang," _yang menghilang entah ke mana_ , namun kalimat akhirnya itu ia biarkan menggantung di ujung lidah, "tapi dia belum saja datang dan ponselnya sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Oh, Taehyung kah?"

" _Sunbae_ tahu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi," Minah beringsut pelan, mendekati Jungkook dan menempatkan punggungnya pada lemari loker. "Aku pikir kau sedang tidak menunggunya,"

Kening Junggkok mengerut samar. " _Sunbae_ bertemu dengannya? Di mana?"

"Hm, tunggu," gadis itu menempatkan satu jarinya di bawah dagu, tampak berpikir. "Saat itu aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, jadi aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku juga hampir menabraknya karena Taehyung terlihat buru-buru," tangan kecilnya memukul kepala pelan, merutuki sifat pelupanya, "kalau tidak salah … perpustakaan?"

 _Perpustakaan,_ Jungkook mengulang kata tidak asing itu dalam benak. Seingatnya, perpustakaan adalah ruang yang terakhir akan ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah setelah semua kelas kosong tanpa ada siswa seorang pun. Apalagi, perpustakaan tidak akan dikunci secepat itu jika masih ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Itu adalah tempat yang spesial, karena sebagian besar siswa menghabiskan waktu di sana usai pelajaran terakhir.

Oh ya, omong-omong, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di perpustakaan? Ini semakin aneh saja.

"Dia sendirian?" tanya Jungkook, memastikan.

Minah mengangguk samar. "Sepertinya."

Lagi, kening Jungkook mengerut. Kali ini terlihat lebih jelas. "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana?" ia bergumam sepelan mungkin, dan begitu Minah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, ia berdeham kecil dan kembali mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih, _Sunbae_."

Sebelah alis terangkat heran. "Untuk?"

"Memberitahu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, _setidaknya untuk saat ini,_ ketika gadis itu melangkah lebih maju lagi, berjinjit tepat di hadapannya, lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pipi dan sepasang telinga Jungkook. Menangkupnya dengan lembut, tidak erat, tidak juga longgar. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat Jungkook tertegun datar di tempatnya. _Apa-apaan_?

"Sama-sama, Jungkook-ie." Senyumnya melebar, tetap manis dan menarik. "Senang bisa membantu." Setelah itu, ia menepuk tiga kali kedua pipi Jungkook lalu melepaskannya perlahan (entahlah, Jungkook bisa merasakan keengganan di sana, ketika Minah melepaskan tangannya dan kembali berpijak dengan benar).

Jungkook mengerjap sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Itu hanya formalitas, oke? Ia tidak sedang canggung ataupun mendadak kaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan," Minah tertawa kecil, berjalan melewati Jungkook dengan langkah yang begitu ringan dan elegan, memang tipikal model profesional. Sampai akhirnya berbisik, "semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja."

Begitu gadis itu menghilang di balik tikungan gedung dan Jungkook tidak lagi melihat sosoknya, ia segera berbalik pada arah yang berlawanan dan berlari masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung? Maksudmu, Kim Taehyung?"

" _Ne, Sunbaenim_." Jungkook tidak tahu apakah nada suaranya terdengar gusar atau biasa saja, atau mungkin—sedikitnya—sopan, ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan seorang kakak kelas yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tepat ketika ia hendak berlari ke lantai tiga, di mana ruang perpustakaan berada, hingga gendang telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar tiga orang siswa—yang salah satunya kakak kelas yang sedang ia interogasi (dengan halus, tentu)—membicarakan perihal buku baru untuk rak perpustakaan. Sampai nama Kim Taehyung masuk begitu saja dalam obrolan mereka. Terdengar jelas oleh Jungkook, sangat jelas.

Jungkook tidak perlu waktu lebih untuk berpikir dan bertanya langsung. Seakan-akan simpul saraf motorik dan sensoriknya bergerak refleks mendekati mereka bertiga. Seolah-olah sederet abjad yang membentuk nama Kim Taehyung telah diklaim oleh seluruh sendi geraknya, termasuk sel-sel otaknya yang tajam.

"Aku sempat memintanya pergi ke gudang penyimpanan saat di perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku di sana," laki-laki itu menjawab; tidak gusar atau pun datar; biasa saja. "Tapi aku tidak tahu ia sudah kembali atau belum," ia menggelengkan kepala ragu, "karena aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di perpustakaan."

"Gudang penyimpanan?" satu temannya menyela, "kau yakin menyuruhnya pergi ke sana?"

Jungkook menautkan alis. Mendadak tidak enak hati ketika nada suara orang itu terdengar tidak percaya, dicampur ragu dan terkejut.

"Aku yakin," sahut kakak kelas pertama. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, aku seperti melihat seseorang mengunci tempat itu," nadanya sedikit menciut ketika tatapan sinis Jungkook mengarah padanya langsung, "maksudku, aku juga tidak tahu apakah di dalamnya ada orang atau tidak."

"Seseorang? Penjaga sekolah?"

"Bukan," ia menggeleng, "siswa, jika aku tidak salah melihat. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna—"

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _Sunbaenim_."

Waktu lima menitnya habis sia-sia jika Jungkook mendengar obrolan mereka yang tidak ada ujungnya. Tidak lupa ia membungkuk sopan dan mengucap terima kasih sekali lagi (karena tata krama adalah nomor satu baginya), lalu berjalan cepat tanpa memedulikan tiga tatapan berbeda yang diarahkan untuknya tepat di belakang setelah ia pergi.

 _Tap._

Tangga.

 _Tap._

Anak tangga.

 _Tap. Tap._

Koridor.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sepanjang koridor.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kelasnya dan Sehun.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kelas Taehyung.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ruang kesehatan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Berbelok.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Anak tangga lagi.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ruang guru.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hei, kau!"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Jangan berlari di sepanjang koridor! HEI!"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jangan dengarkan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Menyusuri anak tangga terakhir.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Perpustakaan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Berbelok ke kanan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Deretan kelas.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap._

Gudang penyimpanan di depan mata.

 _Tap._

Jungkook berhenti, napasnya tersengal.

"Jungkook?"

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang manik gelapnya melebar sempurna.

"… Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana caranya tetap terlelap ketika kelopak matamu berontak untuk terbuka?

Sebenarnya, Kim Taehyung sedang mencoba untuk mencari jawaban. Seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan, memang. Tetapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang juga. Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya melayang dengan ringan, bagaikan terbang di atas langit, pada cakrawala yang tak terbatas, seperti gravitasi yang enggan menariknya jauh ke bumi.

Namun sialnya, sisi yang berbeda tidak akan pernah seimbang jika faktor lain tidak ikut mengambil andil. Dan Taehyung menyadari itu. Senyaman dirinya ia menutup mata, seringan apapun tubuhnya melayang, dan seberat apapun kelopak matanya untuk terbuka, ia tahu semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama (kecuali detak jantungnya berhenti dan hembus napasnya menghilang). Karena sepuluh detik setelah yakin ia tidak menemukan jawabannya, Taehyung bisa merasakan kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Kantuk itu lenyap, mata beratnya perlahan pergi, meski ia masih bisa merasakan gravitasi tidak menariknya.

Ah, apakah ia masih melayang? Taehyung nyaris mendengus. Itu adalah satu dari sekian mimpi yang tidak ingin Taehyung hancurkan. Maka, jangan salahkan dirinya ketika ia menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam (entah pada apa), jangan salahkan begitu kedua lengannya terangkat tanpa diminta, memeluk sesuatu yang terasa bidang, yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali. Jangan salahkan juga jika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma _cinnamon_ (dan sedikit kayu manis) yang begitu maskulin dan memabukannya hingga ke dasar—

"Kau mencekik leherku, Taehyung."

Eh?

Satu detik, Taehyung membuka mata. Detik kedua, ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Kantuknya mulai menghilang. Pada hitungan tiga, ia sadar kepalanya berada pada ceruk leher seseorang, menelusup dengan begitu nyaman. Setelah itu, Taehyung menghitung; _satu … dua … tiga … empat …_

Lengannya dalam keadaan memeluk. Dan tubuhnya melayang. Benar-benar _melayang._

Lima.

Ia terbangun.

"Hei, cepat bangun. Kau berat sekali, dasar tukang tidur."

Oh. Tunggu.

Posisi ini … apa maksudnya?

" _HOLY SHIT_ —JUNGKOOK—"

" _YA YA YA!_ BERISIK! DAN BERHENTI BERGERAK SEPERTI ITU TAEHYUNG!"

"GAAAAH!"

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, siaaaaaaaaaaal! Ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang dan mengorbankan bokongnya dengan manis hingga terhempas ke bawah ketika kedua lengannya refleks terangkat; melepas pelukannya—astaga, ia benci dengan istilah _asdfghjkl_ itu—di sekeliling bahu Jungkook. Dan apa-apaan itu, sejak kapan ia bisa sedekat ini dengan bocah itu? Dengan leher jenjang dan tulang belikat yang terlihat begitu sek—gaaaaah! Ia gila! Kim Taehyung gila!

"TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak panik, "hentikan bodoh! Kau bisa jatuh!"

"Kenapa kau—" kalimatnya terpotong, tepat ketika Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh lebih ke depan sampai Taehyung ikut tertarik karena gravitasi tubuhnya sendiri belum seimbang. Dan sebelum Taehyung kembali berontak dengan serentetan makian yang memekakkan telinga, Jungkook mengeratkan pegangan sembari menempatkan telapak tangan kiri dan tangannya pada kedua bawah lutut Taehyung, lalu menariknya lebih ke atas. Taehyung meringis, terlebih ketika wajahnya membentur punggung Jungkook dengan telak. Ouch, itu sakit, sebetulnya.

"Berhenti dulu sebentar saja, dasar tidak bisa diam!" sunggut Jungkook ketus, nyaris berteriak. Atau ia memang sudah berteriak? "Kalau tidak, aku akan menjatuhkanmu kapan saja."

Setidaknya hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung bungkam. Pemuda itu segera menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, mengembuskannya perlahan, dan menyimpan tangannya di bahu Jungkook dengan ragu—jika tidak ingin dibilang gemetar.

" _Shit,_ " Taehyung mengumpat, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung pemuda tinggi itu, (ditambah lagi, sejak kapan ia mengenakan mantel? Taehyung tidak ingat ia memiliki mantel hitam sebesar ini di tubuhnya) "… ini memalukan."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Meski hanya segaris tipis. "Kau benar, ini memalukan."

" _What the—_ " tidak, tidak, berhenti mengumpat Kim Taehyung. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Entahlah, satu jam, mungkin?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh malam,"

"Malam?! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Liat saja langit dan berhenti berteriak seperti itu!"

"Kau juga berteriak padaku, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Diam atau kau akan kucium sekarang juga,"

"… sial—"

"Tepat di bibir."

Baiklah, Taehyung mengangkat bendera putih.

Jungkook membiarkan waktu hening merayap sejenak, sepi mendominasi di sekeliling atmosfir mereka berdua, dan hembus angin yang berbisik di antara gemerisik dedaunan. Tanpa kata, nihil frasa, menahan klausa pada ujung lidah masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika langkah kaki Jungkook mendekati halte bus, dan saat Taehyung berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali, ia segera meminta Jungkook untuk diturunkan sampai sol sepatu berkaret yang membungkus kedua kakinya menapak keras pada aspal jalanan. Berpijak dengan pasti.

"Kenapa kau bisa …" Taehyung berdeham kikuk, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi halte. Sejauh mungkin dari Jungkook. "… membawaku sampai kemari?"

Jungkook mendelik, mengirimkan sinyal berupa kalimat; _kau-itu-tidak-tahu-atau-pura-pura-tidak-tahu-sih?_

" _Well,_ sepertinya aku tertidur tadi," menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Taehyung mengusap tengkuk. Gestur yang ia lakukan ketika gelisah. "Di gudang penyimpanan, astaga—aku terkunci di sana berapa lama?" ia terpekur sejenak, dan menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sana dan ikut berjalan ke halte? Bukankah arah rumah kita tidak sama?"

Jungkook memijat pelipis pelan. "Itu tidak penting," tukasnya tak acuh. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, ia malas membalas pertanyaan Taehyung yang beruntun itu. Seperti kereta _express_.

"Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?"

Lalu hening.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu asal. "Begitulah."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Hei, hei, bisa tidak kau jelaskan dengan—"

"Tae, bus-nya sudah datang."

Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook memang benar, sepuluh meter dari mereka berada, lampu spion depan bus sudah menimbulkan efek Tyndall ***** yang terlihat cukup jelas; membentuk partikel acak, bersinar di antara gelap, merayap di antara bebatuan kecil aspal jalan. Taehyung berdecak pongah, lalu berdiri tergesa-gesa. Merasa bahwa hari ini ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan dari bocah Jeon menyebalkan itu.

"Tae,"

"Hm," tidak menoleh, tetapi bergumam sebagai respon awal.

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

Sepasang alis Taehyung bertautan, namun ia tetap tidak menoleh dan memfokuskan matanya pada bus yang semakin dekat. "Lakukan apa?"

"Yang tadi."

Taehyung mengembuskan napas keras. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan dengan benar, Jungkook,"

"Tidak memberi kabar—"

"Ponselku mati."

"—dan menghilang begitu saja."

Taehyung tertegun.

Ia memutar tubuh cepat dan tersentak pelan begitu Jungkook berdiri tepat di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan pemuda jangkung itu sudah berada di sana. Taehyung tidak menyadari kedatangannya, ia _berpura-pura_ untuk tidak sadar.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung mendongak, menatap Jungkook penasaran dalam sorot mata bertanya. "Apa yang salah jika aku menghilang tiba-tiba?"

Namun bibir itu terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa Jungkook?" lagi, pertanyaan sama terlontar. "Apa karena aku kekasihmu?"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras tanpa sadar.

"Kau harusnya sadar—kita seharusnya sadar—hubungan kekasih yang sedang aku dan kau lakukan saat ini tidak lebih dari skenario." Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa kecil, antara masam dan meremehkan. "Lucu sekali, bukan?"

Jungkook mengerang tidak sabar. "Yang jelas, jangan lakukan lagi."

Kali ini tatapan Taehyung menajam. "Kau tidak mengerti." Ia memutar tubuh, memandang kosong pada bus yang semakin mendekat, sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. "Akhirnya akan sama saja," bodoh rasanya jika dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Aku akan akan menghilang setelah permainan lima ratus ribu won-mu itu selesai—"

Selanjutnya, Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Waktu berputar lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Ia merasakan satu lengannya ditarik tiba-tiba; tanpa aba-aba, telapak tangan Jungkook yang terangkat sambil meraih pipi kanannya, dan napasnya mendadak berhenti ketika Jungkook menunduk, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi, sampai bibir itu bertemu; menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya menyentuh, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, hanya dan hanya dan hanya lagi.

Walaupun Taehyung tahu, ia menyadarinya sepenuh hati, bahwa kata ' _hanya'_ tidak akan bertahan selamanya dan selalu bersifat fana.

"Dengar," begitu tautan tipis di antara mereka terlepas, Jungkook kembali pada sifat otoriternya. "Jangan pernah lakukan lagi, Tae,"

Taehyung menunggu— _terkejut, bingung, bertanya-tanya_ —dan bus sudah berhenti di depan halte; tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan pernah."

.

.

(Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan lewat ciuman bodoh itu, Jeon Jungkook?)

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 ***Efek Tyndall :** gejala penghamburan berkas sinar (cahaya) oleh partikel-partikel koloid.

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai :"D /sayagakbisatidurkenaimsomnia/

Wow, agak melenceng dari dugaan awal kayaknya. Abis gaya nulis saya emang gini, _serampangan tanpa selembar outline yang mengikat,_ _yeaaah_ ~ /apasih. Terus soal tokoh ceweknya, saya sebenernya juga gak tau kenapa ngambil Minah, itu mah rekomendasi :""D oh ya, sebenernya mau pubblish sekalian sama yang _Missing Chapter_ -nya, tapi saya lupa idenya, jadi besok aja/begaaaaaal.

Daaaaaaaan, makasih banyak buat :

 **yoitedumb | ParkJeaSoo | nuruladi07 | Jisaid | vtae | HappyHeichou | TaeKai | BbuingHeaven | Ansleon | Aita Hwang | tetangga Jimin | vkookieuke | whidya syafitri | Eclaire Oh | namefake | hyena lee | Kise Kairi | reiya zuanfu | elferani | Alestie | anoncikiciw | 454 | wahyu fn1 | 94shidae | EVIL88-ALIEN95 | Zahraania | MyNameX | hyesang-nim | chann17 | Kyuusaaa | Kristao Zifan | Guest077 | blanktae.**

Atas reviewnya yaaa :"D sini sini, saya kecupin satu-satu *diblender*

maaf di chapter ini gak bisa bales review, _there''re some problems here_ , tapi saya udah baca dan makasih banyak~ untuk fave dan follownya juga! Saya catet nama kalian di hati saya 8"D /pergisana. Gomawo udah baca chapter ini dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	6. 005 : Questions

"Itu namanya _bullying_ , idiot."

" _Hyung_! Itu terlalu jahat!" Taehyung melempar asal kain beraroma esensi jeruk yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan kaca jendela kafe hingga akhirnya terlempar dan membentur salah satu permukaan atas meja. Baiklah, alasannya karena refleks, klise memang. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal. Lagi pula, di depannya itu Min Yoongi, marah sudah pasti bencana besar bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Taehyung—dan jangan melempar kain seperti itu," jari terlunjuk Yoongi terangkat, mengarah pada kain yang tergeletak bisu di atas meja, memerintah Taehyung untuk mengambilnya kembali tanpa kata yang terucap. "Dan aku tidak akan merasa aneh kalau kau yang menjadi korbannya."

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Serius _Hyung_ , tidak lucu," ia berderap malas ke arah meja, mengambil benda pelampiasannya tadi dengan dongkol. " _Hyung_ sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka, cih, jangankan membuat masalah, berbincang saja tidak pernah, konyol."

"Kau yakin?"

Begitu ia melihat Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alis, Taehyung mendadak ragu.

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah berniat mendekatkan diri pada lingkungan sekolahmu, Taehyung. Bahkan kau sendiri yang menarik diri dengan sengaja." Sahut Yoongi lugas, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada dan punggung bersandar pada salah satu kusen jendela. "Kenyataannya, kau memang dikenal dengan Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah ingin berteman—"

"Aku hanya tidak suka keributan, _Hyung_ ,"

"—dan berhawa tipis, dengarkan dan jangan memotong ketika aku berbicara," yakin sang subjek yang dimaksud berhasil bungkam, Yoongi melanjutkan. "Tapi ingat, sesuatu yang awalnya tidak disadari tidak akan selamanya bisa bersembunyi. Orang-orang mungkin menyerah untuk mendekatimu, mendekati Kim Taehyung. Mereka tahu kau ada, hanya saja berusaha untuk tidak menyadari. Lalu ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga, keberadaanmu akan mudah ditemukan, Taehyung."

Yoongi benar. Taehyung tidak berusaha untuk menyangkal atau membantah. Karena meski terkadang sifat Min Yoongi yang terkenal galak dan berbicara seenak jidat saat di kafe, Taehyung tidak akan bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu dengan segala pemikiran logis dan masuk akalnya.

Sabtu itu, ketika jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh dan kafe baru saja buka, ketika Taehyung mendapati Yoongi sudah datang lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya, dan ketika laki-laki pucat itu menyadari wajah kusutnya sangat mengganggu untuk pelanggan, bibir Taehyung seolah-olah berubah menjadi kereta _shinkasen_ dalam mode autopilot sampai ia menceritakan semuanya. Ah, tidak semuanya juga. Kesampingkan soal ia adalah kekasih palsunya Jeon Jungkook dengan segala tawaran lima ratus ribu won-nya. Kim Taehyung tidak akan menceritakan hal itu, _tidak akan pernah._ Cukup Jimin dan Hoseok saja yang mengetahui kebenaran memalukan yang akhir-akhir ini disembunyikan olehnya, dan Jungkook.

Taehyung bercerita; mengenai sore di sekolahnya yang dihabiskan di gudang penyimpanan. Tentang _kemungkinan_ ia dijebak oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan Taehyung menyangkal bahwa selama ia menghabiskan hidupnya di sekolah, tak pernah sekalipun ia membuat masalah hingga menimbulkan permusuhan.

Namun, pemikirannya ternyata berbeda dengan pemikiran Min Yoongi, hingga kesimpulan finalnya berhasil menyadarkan Taehyung akan satu hal; fakta yang mungkin ia abaikan, atau berusaha untuk menganggapnya tidak ada.

Dalam hidupnya, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan menjadi objek pembulian seperti yang dikatakan Min Yoongi. Terutama di sekolah.

"Sekarang, coba kau pikirkan,"

Tidak, tidak. Taehyung lagi-lagi menyangkal. Ia tidak ingin menempatkan dirinya sebagai mangsa yang disebut korban _bullying._ Atau ia yang terlalu naif bahwa hidupnya selalu—dan akan selalu—monoton? Monokrom. Putih dan hitam; juga abu-abu?

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sampai membuat seorang _Kim Taehyung_ mudah disadari?"

Dan Taehyung mengerti permainan lima ratus ribu won bersama Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah kesalahan—sangat besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **Special Thank's for :**

 **Kyuusaaa,** vtae **, nuruladi07,** Alestie **,** **MyNameX** , yoitedumb, **namefake,** TaeKai, **BbuingHeaven,** EVIL88 ALIEN95 **, elferani,** Aita Hwang, **wahyu fn1,** 94shidae, **YuRhachan,** ismisofifia, **ericomizaki12** , PrinceRathena, **Pndaa,** ayu alehyun, **blanktae,** Ansleon, **anoncikiciw,** Kise Kair **, Guest007,** HappyHeichou, **Kristao Zifan,** Kim Hyomi **, KTH9512,** hyena lee **, Zahraania,** Guest, **Eclaire Delange,** SJMK95, **Nyanmu,** rizqiqaharini, **ichizenkaze.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[005] Questions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok menelah ludah gugup dengan susah payah. Dalam hatinya, ia berkali-kali mengucap permohonan kecil (malah terkesan tidak penting, sepertinya). _Jangan di sana, jangan di sana, jangan di tempat itu, jangan di tempat—_

"Oh, aku tidak tahu ada kafe di tempat seperti ini. Mau mampir sebentar?"

"JANGAN!"

Dua orang di depannya menoleh serentak. Oh Sehun memandangnya terkejut, Jeon Jungkook memicingkan mata tidak mengerti, sedangkan yang berteriak spontan tanpa aba-aba tadi memberikan cengiran bodoh. Hoseok tak perlu meminta penjelasan lebih untuk tahu bahwa dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam itu sedang bertanya.

"Maksudku, apa kalian tidak malu masuk ke kafe seperti itu?" sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kafe yang dimaksud Hoseok. " _Well,_ menurutku kafenya terlalu feminim dan... _girly,_ mungkin?"

" _Mungkin_?" ulang Sehun, sudut bibir tertarik usil sembari ia membenarkan tas selempang sepatu olaharagnya. " _Hyung_ seperti tidak yakin saja,"

" _Yak_!"

Pukulan manis mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Sehun meringis, itu Hoseok yang salah.

"Tanganmu memang berbahaya, _Hyung_ ," begitu ia melihat Hoseok kembali mengangkat tangan, Sehun dengan cepat menghindar.

Hoseok seharusnya sadar sejak kembalinya mereka bertiga dari lapangan basket dekat taman kota, ia salah mengambil jalan pulang. Salahkan saja topik seru yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan sampai Hoseok tidak menyadari langkah kakinya membawa pada jalur yang lebih jauh. Dan jalur yang ditempuh kakinya membawa pada satu tempat— _yang seharusnya—_ tidak boleh Jeon Jungkook ketahui. Sehun mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi lain lagi jika Jungkook.

Pasalnya, Hoseok tahu Sabtu adalah hari sakral bagi Kim Taehyung untuk bekerja di kafe kawasan Myeongdong yang saat ini tepat berada di hadapannya. Lumayan ramai dengan pengunjung dan tampak sibuk dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kafe ini klasik," di sisi lain, Jungkook menambahkan. Mengamati lamat-lamat objek yang dipandang. " _Hyung_ dapat kesimpulan dari mana kalau kafe ini terlihat feminim dan _girly_?"

Entah sejak kapan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba saja melenceng seperti ini.

"Kau tidak lihat bangunannya penuh dengan kayu," Hoseok bersikeras, mengabaikan tatapan Jungkook yang terlihat bingung. "Dibandingkan dengan kafe, aku seperti melihat sebuah _coffee shop_. Desain interior yang penuh dengan jendela, juga ornamen-ornamen artistik seperti lampion yang menggantung di setiap sudut atap—HEI, OH SEHUN!"

" _Hyung_ terlalu lama berpikir!" entah sejak kapan pemuda albino itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Berseru lantang dengan gurat wajah meremehkan dan jail yang mendominasi. "Jungkook, tinggalkan saja dia. Cepat kemari, pelanggan akan semakin banyak nanti."

Oh, tidak. Jangan jangan jangan! Hoseok harus memikirkan cara agar Jungkook tidak masuk. Apapun itu. Ia segera meraih lengan Jungkook sebelum sang pemilik berjalan masuk, menghentikan langkahnya, mengabaikan protes Sehun karena terlalu lama berdiri di luar. Memangnya ia pikir musim gugur itu sedingin apa?

"Apa lagi, _Hyung_?"

"Coba kau telepon Taehyung." _Sial, itu jauh lebih nekat._

Jungkook mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Err... ya, kau tahu, mungkin saat ini dia sedang sendiri, atau membutuhkan teman mengobrol, mungkin?"

Kerutan di kening Jungkook semakin jelas. "Kenapa _Hyung_ suka sekali menambahkan kata ' _mungkin_ '?"

Astaga, kenapa semakin melenceng?

"Sudahlah, cepat telepon saja—"

"Hei kalian berdua! Aku akan masuk duluan!"

"Tunggu di sana, Sehun," pegangan Hoseok di lengannya terlepas dengan mudah, Jungkook memakai kesempatan itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju pintu masuk; di mana Sehun dengan sabar menanti. Hoseok membuka mulut, hendak protes namun mendadak berhenti ketika Jungkook berlalu begitu saja. "Ayo cepat, _Hyung_. Aku bisa menelepon Taehyung di dalam."

Itu adalah ketakutannya saat ini. Hoseok panik, demi Tuhan ia panik. Biar saja ia dibilang berlebihan, tapi logika dalam sebuah masalah bisa menghilang dengan cepat ketika seseorang mulai gelisah. Dan Hoseok merasakannya sekarang juga, dalam detik ini. Ia sudah berjanji pada pemuda itu, berjanji kepada Kim Taehyung bahwa pekerjaannya di kafe tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh Jungkook. Tapi bagaimana jika ia sendiri yang—

" _Hyung,_ cepatlah."

Hoseok menggeram frustasi, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, dan menyusul Jungkook ke arah pintu masuk. Masih ada kesempatan, sekecil apapun itu. Jika Jungkook tidak ingin menelepon Taehyung saat ini juga, maka ia sendiri yang akan memaksanya. Jari telunjuk Hoseok sudah bergerilya di layar ponsel, berusaha menekan nama Kim Taehyung dalam memori kontaknya secepat mungkin. Batinnya tidak berhenti mengulang kalimat yang sama; _jangan dulu, jangan dulu, jangan dulu, jangan—_

 _Pintu berderit terbuka._

"Selamat datang di—eh?"

 _Bel berdering nyaring._

Hoseok mematung, lalu mendongak dengan gerakan terpatah-patah.

"Ah, kau kan—"

Mata Jungkook memicing.

"Taehyung?"

 _Damn._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung?"

Jika waktu ibarat jam pasir yang terbagi atas dua sisi berlawanan dan detik ini merupakan butir terakhir dari pasir itu sendiri terjatuh, maka Taehyung tidak akan pernah mau membaliknya kembali sampai kapan pun. Sampai gravitasi menariknya jauh, jauh, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang ditelan bumi; lenyap dalam sekejap. Mustahil, memang. Tapi Taehyung tahu berharap pun tidak akan salah meski akhirnya nihil terjadi.

"Kim Taehyung? Kau bekerja di sini?"

Taehyung mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. Ia juga mengenal cara bagaimana bibir itu bergerak, yang malam sebelumnya berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan licik tepat di bibirnya, (sial, Taehyung jadi mengingat kejadian di depan halte itu, sial, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Hentikan!). Bahkan ketika Yoongi memaksanya untuk berdiam diri di depan pintu sebagai tugas menerima pelanggan, Taehyung seolah-olah memiliki mode tersendiri untuk menyadari sosok siapa yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika pintu terbuka. Entah karena murni kebetulan, entah karena ia memiliki benang merah yang kasat mata dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hai." Taehyung berusaha mengulas senyum simpul, tipis seperti benang. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini, Jungkook. Dan—"

"Hei, Taehyung," Hoseok melesak cepat ke depan Jungkook, menghalangi pemuda tinggi itu dengan terburu-buru; nyaris membuat pijakannya terjungkal. " _Well_ , ya, kebetulan sekali kami baru saja pulang bermain basket, jadi yaa... " sadar ketika Taehyung hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengalihkan tatapan, Hoseok tahu ia tidak perlu menjelaskan. "Begitulah." Ia diabaikan.

Hingga akhirnya, sorot mata Taehyung berhenti pada sosok lain. Benaknya spontan menghitung, antara tiga sampai lima detik, lalu mata melebar dalam detik berikutnya. Hanya sesaat, sampai ia bisa mengontrol kembali rasa terkejutnya.

( _Sesaat_ yang begitu penting bagi Jungkook karena ia menyadari gelagat Taehyung).

"Oh, lama tidak berjumpa, Sehun," kini bibirnya tak mengulas apapun, datar. "Kebetulan sekali, _eoh_? Bertemu di sini."

Taehyung menyadari tatapan yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dari Hoseok, Jungkook mungkin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi pemuda itu jauh lebih bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik. Sedangkan Sehun, sepertinya Taehyung sudah terlalu mengenal tabiat _so cool_ yang sering kali dipamerkannya kepada orang-orang, sehingga ungkapan terkejut bukanlah kata yang cocok.

"Kalian saling kenal?" itu Hoseok yang bertanya, menunjuk Taehyung dan Sehun bergantian.

"Seperti yang _Hyung_ lihat."

"Tidak juga."

Terlalu jelas. Dua jawaban berbeda yang terlontar secara serentak itu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar. Jungkook mungkin bisa melihatnya, tanpa secara verbal pun, aksi refleks yang mereka berdua lakukan cukup untuk memberinya informasi bahwa ini bukan pertemuan pertama.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak_ _juga_ , Taehyung?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik, namun Taehyung membalasnya dengan gerakan angkat bahu; tidak acuh.

"Lupakan," balas Taehyung. Tatapannya kembali kepada Jungkook, lalu beralih pada Hoseok. "Jadi, bisakah kalian masuk? Dan kau menghalangi pintu masuk, Jeon Jungkook."

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk membawa tamu tidak diundang yang datang ke kafe (Taehyung menyebutnya seperti itu, karena ya, ini situasi yang tidak diinginkan olehnya) menempati meja yang kosong, lima menit untuk mencatat pesanan masing-masing (sungguh, bahkan Jeon Jungkook bisa sangat otoriter hanya untuk memesan menu), dan menit setelahnya Taehyung meninggalkan meja. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam tanpa henti dan pertanyaan Sehun kepada Hoseok yang Taehyung dengar dengan samar begitu ia pergi. Seperti; _'pantas saja sikapmu aneh sekali tadi, Hyung. Ternyata kau tahu kalau Taehyung bekerja di sini.'_

Taehyung memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok sepenuhnya, tapi ia tetap merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Teman-temanmu?"

Taehyung mencibir pelan, menyimpan kertas pesanan di atas konter khusus koki, lalu menoleh malas ke arah Yoongi dengan segala wibawanya sebagai seorang manajer.

" _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak punya teman," ujar Taehyung sebal, "waktu itu Hoseok-hyung yang datang, lalu sekarang mereka bertiga, dan mungkin selanjutnya Lee seonsangnim atau bahkan kepala sekolah yang akan datang sampai akhirnya aku mendapat detensi, atau _skorsing_ yang lebih parahnya. Lucu sekali."

Yoongi mendengus geli, gemas sekaligus jengah juga mendengar penuturan bawahannya itu. "Mereka teman-temanmu," katanya santai, "aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Tch, terserah _Hyung_ saja."

Seulas senyum tipis terbit pada parasnya. "Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang berbeda di antara mereka,"

Bahu Taehyung menegang refleks. Sial, ia sempat melupakan fakta kemampuan Yoongi dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang. Ketajaman untuk menyadari rahasia kecil yang terlintas jelas dalam sorot mata orang yang setiap hari dilihatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung sedikit takut dengan sifat Yoongi yang satu itu, karena ia sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana cara berpikir Yoongi sejak mereka bekerja sama di sebuah kafe. Termasuk kejadian tadi pagi, Yoongi bisa langsung melihat masalah di mata Taehyung dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk bercerita. Walaupun pada akhirnya, kesepakatannya bersama Jeon Jungkook soal lima ratus ribu won itu belum terbongkar sampai saat ini. Tidak, dan jangan pernah.

" _Hyung_ selalu mengada-ada," Taehyung mencoba berkilah, menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti ke mana perginya sepasang iris Yoongi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tahu?"

Yoongi dan segala permainan teka-tekinya, _perfect._

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, _Hyung_ ," sahut Taehyung lelah. "Mereka hanya kebetulan kemari dan bertemu denganku, tidak lebih."

"Oh, sekarang dia menatapku dengan tajam," suara Yoongi sempat mengecil, antara terkejut dan kagum. "Taehyung, aku curiga kau sudah menjadi milik seseorang."

Itu, adalah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak boleh Min Yoongi ucapkan. Karena tepat setelah satu spekulasi mendadak yang dikatakan Yoongi secara tiba-tiba itu, Taehyung segera menoleh. Mengikuti ke mana perginya mata _Hyung_ satunya itu. Menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sepasang manik gelap yang sering kali mengintimidasinya kini bersirobok langsung dengan matanya. Mengantarkan sederet pesan yang mungkin tidak perlu dijabarkan melalui sebuah abjad.

Taehyung menelan ludah.

Sudah jelas Jeon Jungkook akan menuntut penjelasan setelah ini.

" _See_? Bahkan tanpa diberitahu pun, kalian sudah saling mengerti, Taehyung."

Oh, jangan lupakan juga. Terkutuklah kau, Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Kim Taehyung pada malam di depan halte bus saat itu, ia—atau lebih jelasnya _mereka berdua_ —seharusnya sadar hubungan kekasih yang mereka jalani selama ini tidak akan lebih dari skenario. Sebuah sandiwara pada opera sabun, sejenis lakon yang harus dimainkan, dan sekeping dusta yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan berubah menjadi kebenaran. Suatu hari, Hoseok juga pernah bertanya; _jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau harus mengikatnya terlalu erat, Jungkook? Kalian hanya menumpang status sebagai sepasang kekasih._ Dan Jungkook mengerti apa maksud perkataan Taehyung malam itu.

Karena pada akhirnya, kisah mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Tidak ada _ending_ yang menanti, tidak ada _sad ending_ atau _happy ending_. Bahkan Jungkook ragu apakah mereka berdua memang memiliki kisah yang sama.

Lalu (Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa di balik pertanyaan yang sudah terjawab, selalu ada pertanyaan lain yang menunggu selanjutnya), bagaimana ia menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini ketika tahu kebenaran Kim Taehyung bekerja di sebuah kafe tanpa sepengetahuannya? Jangankan bekerja, interaksi tidak terduga antara Taehyung dan Sehun pun sedikitnya— _hell,_ itu benar-benar _sedikit—_ membuat _mood_ Jungkook memburuk tanpa sebab. Jungkook tahu, demi Jung Hoseok yang tidak menceritakan perihal Kim Taehyung beserta pekerjaannya, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat di antara mereka berdua.

" _Daebak!_ Taehyung, kau akan mentraktir kami dengan semua makanan ini?" suara Hoseok memecah alam bawah sadar Jungkook, terdengar riang juga antusias. "Kau tahu, hari ini Jungkook ulang tahun, jadi berbaik hatilah pada kami dan—"

" _Yak!_ Aku bekerja bukan untuk itu, _Hyung_!" tandas Taehyung gusar, nyaris membanting nampan di tangannya. Terkadang gerak refleksnya bisa sangat mengerikan. "Sekarang, makanlah dengan baik dan jangan menganggu ketenangan pelanggan yang lain."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Taehyung," timpal Sehun kemudian, "selalu menganggap orang-orang di sekitarmu itu pengganggu."

Taehyung memicingkan mata, melirik Sehun sengit sambil mencebik sebal. "Berisik kau, Oh Sehun." Rahang terkatup rapat dan tatapan mata menajam, "Lihat gara-gara siapa aku menjadi seperti ini."

Jungkook, yang sebelumnya memilih untuk menjadi seekor cicak tanpa berniat ikut berdebat, mengerutkan kening tidak suka setelah itu mendelik ke arah Taehyung. Membuat sang subjek yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Ya Tuhan, sikap macam apa itu?

"Tidak ada." Balas Jungkook, tak kalah ketusnya. Alih-alih siap menyantap pesanan yang sudah datang, pemuda itu malah bangkit berdiri—cukup cepat—sampai menimbulkan suara deret meja yang tergeser, melangkah gesit mendekati Taehyung, menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu tanpa aba-aba lalu menyeretnya pergi. "Ikut aku sebentar."

"Hei, apa yang—HEI!"

Hoseok memekik kecil. "Ow, bersenang-senanglah Jungkook!"

"Hentikan _Hyung_!" Taehyung sempat protes sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu keluar tidak jauh dari konter kasir.

Jungkook sadar ia melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Menarik Kim Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba saat mereka masih di dalam kafe hingga membawanya ke luar tidak berada dalam daftar _apa-yang-harus-ia-lakukan-ketika-berhadapan-dengan-Kim Taehyung-setelah-insiden-ciuman-malam-itu._ Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Seakan-akan ia robot yang diperintahkan tanpa adanya remot pengontrol.

"Aku sedang bekerja, bodoh!" Taehyung menghempaskan cekalan Jungkook di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan,"

"Kubilang, ini waktuku bekerja, Jeon Jungkook." Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar tidak paham. Dia kira semua keadaan ini disebut apa? Semacam telenovela di televisi? Atau mungkin drama picisan dalam novel roman klasik? Menjijikan.

"Tae—"

"Ini serius, Jungkook. Yoongi-hyung bisa memecatku kapan saja jika dia mau."

Jungkook menghela napas kasar, lalu mengacak rambut tidak sabar. "Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Malam."

"Lebih tepatnya, Taehyung."

"Sangat malam."

Jungkook menyipitkan mata.

"Jam delapan,"

"Kau berbohong tadi,"

"Tapi sekarang tidak, jadi—"

"Baiklah, jam delapan malam. Kau tahu lapangan basket yang tidak jauh dari taman kota?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal, meski akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

Jungkook berdeham. "Kutunggu kau di sana."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Kim Taehyung mencoba menghindar.

Ia memang bukan seorang gadis yang sedang dilanda kasmaran besar-besaran, atau perasaan berdebar yang membuat dada sakit ketika orang yang kau kenal menciummu tiba-tiba, atau juga yang lebih parahnya, ketika hidupmu benar-benar kacau hanya karena sebuah kecupan di bibir dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

Namun, Kim Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung, manusia yang pada akhirnya bisa terkejut ketika malam itu Jeon Jungkook menciumnya mendadak tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa setelahnya. Digantung begitu saja. Kurang jahat apa lagi coba?

"Delapan lima belas,"

Taehyung berhenti, berpijak kaku di atas trotoar yang berada tidak jauh dari Jungkook berdiri; menghadap langsung ring basket tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu tampak sibuk dengan si bundar berkulit oranye yang dilempar hingga melambung tinggi, membentur papan lalu melesat masuk ke dalam jaring, yang setelahnya lolos dengan lancar, memantul, dan menggelinding tak tentu di atas permukaan lapangan. _Dua poin,_ Taehyung tanpa sadar membatin dalam hati.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," lanjut Jungkook, masih belum mengalihkan perhatian pada bola basket yang berhenti tepat di depan kakinya. "Kau telat lima belas menit, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung hampir mendengus. "Aku bilang, selesai bekerja tepat pukul delapan malam. Bukan menemuimu di sini pada pukul delapan tepat."

"Jawaban yang logis," Jungkook menarik seulas senyum simpul. "Tapi, terus terang saja, aku cukup terkejut kenapa kau tidak menghindariku setelah insiden di halte bus malam itu."

 _Holy crap._

Taehyung lupa. Anggap saja ia amnesia, atau _alzheimer_ , atau apapun itu sehingga adegan memalukan ketika malam itu bisa menghilang dengan cepat—selamanya, jika bisa. Dan ia mengutuk Jeon Jungkook tanpa henti dengan segala sifat jailnya yang menyebalkan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi dan matanya terasa panas, Taehyung merasa amat sangat malu.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menghindari masalah," tantang Taehyung pongah. Kedua lengan dijejalkan ke dalam saku mantel, udara dingin musim gugur di malam hari tidak pernah main-main, pikirnya. Taehyung merasa begitu beku dalam hitungan sekon.

"Oh," kalimatnya berhasil menarik perhatian Jungkook. "Maksudmu, insiden malam itu kau sebut masalah?"

"Itu bukan insiden, bocah. Tapi pemaksaan." Sial, seharusnya Taehyung membawa syal hari ini, termasuk topi _beanni_ favoritnya. Ia merasa lehernya terasa begitu kaku. "Cih, lupakan. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab. Fokusnya lagi-lagi karena bola basket, tergenggam di antara kesepuluh ruas-ruas jemarinya, melingkar mengikuti garis-garis di sekeliling permukaan kasar bolanya.

"Kau terlihat kedinginan."

Astaga, Taehyung tertawa nyata sekarang. "Kau benar, aku kedinginan," ia menunduk sejenak, entah mengapa Taehyung tidak tahan menatap balik kegelapan malam yang terpantul dari balik mata Jungkook. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya sempat berdenyut tiba-tiba tadi. Aneh. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi ketika Taehyung mendongak, "ingin memberiku kehangatan? Dengan pelukan, misalnya?"

Lima ratus ribu won. Kekasih palsunya Jeon Jungkook. Lima ratus ribu won. Ciuman di depan halte. Lima ratus ribu won. Pelukan dengan sukarela. Lima ratus ribu won—bukankah semua itu terdengar sangat jalang dan murahan? Taehyung merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

"Lucu sekali," Jungkook terkekeh angkuh, lalu melempar bola basket di tangannya tepat ke arah Taehyung, yang langsung ditangkap pemuda itu dengan gesit. "Satu babak permainan, selama sepuluh menit."

Taehyung mengerang. "Ayolah, Jeon! Jangan membuang waktu seperti ini,"

"Kita berbicara saat bermain, Kim," jelas Jungkook _agak_ sabar, sedikit jengkel juga ketika melihat Taehyung mengeluh. "Dan kau tidak akan kedinginan jika seluruh tubuhmu bergerak. Kalau kau diam saja, rasa dinginnya akan semakin terasa."

Taehyung mendengus gusar, namun membiarkan tangannya men- _dribble_ bola dengan begitu ringan sembari berderap ke tengah lapangan. "Ck, selalu seenaknya saja."

Bahu Jungkook mengendik, " _You don't say,_ " katanya. "Sekarang, dengar peraturannya baik-baik,"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas, namun ia memilih bungkam dan tetap menstabilkan bola basketnya di sebelah kanan; _dribble_ konstan dan pantulan yang seimbang.

"Mudah saja, orang yang berhasil menghasilkan poin, bebas bertanya apapun kepada yang kalah. Dan yang tidak bisa menghasilkan poin, harus menjawab dengan jujur."

"Semacam bermain _truth_ dengan mengandalkan konsentrasi, eh?"

"Terserah kau menganggapnya bagaimana," Jungkook menyeringai. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelum peraturan tadi, waktunya sepuluh menit." Ponsel dikeluarkan, Jungkook mengatur _timer_ mundur selama enam ratus sekon ke belakang, lalu meletakkannya di atas bangku tidak jauh dari sisi lapangan. "Permainan... "

Tehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan.

Di depannya, Jungkook melakukan posisi _defense._

"... dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau bekerja di kafe, Kim Taehyung?"

Poin pertama dimenangkan Jungkook, padahal pertandingan baru saja dimulai kurang dari satu menit dan Jeon Jungkook sudah menghasilkan satu tembakan. Terkutuklah dengan tinggi dan pertahanannya yang kuat, Taehyung jadi sulit untuk melakukan _shoot._

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," balas Taehyung datar, memutar ke arah kiri ketika Jungkook menghadang pergerakannya, memutar kembali ke arah kanan lalu berlari dengan gesit hingga sepatu berdecit kecil, "aku tidak sepertimu, Jeon. Kau mendapatkan uang dari kekayaan orangtuamu, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya demi Ibuku." Keadaan kosong, Taehyung meloncat dan mengarahkan kedua lengannya, melempar bola pada satu titik tujuan.

 _Bang!_

Masuk.

Poin untuk Kim Taehyung.

"Giliranku," Taehyung balas menyeringai, mundur beberapa langkah ketika Jungkook tampak siap dengan bola di tangan, setelah itu memasang kuda-kuda sebagai penjaga. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima perasaan Minah-sunbae, Jungkook?"

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat sinis. "Pertanyaan konyol," ia berderap maju, men- _dribble_ dengan gerakan _zig-zag_ , berkelit ketika Taehyung mengincar tangan kanannya, hingga bola berpindah tanpa sadar pada tangan kiri. "Tapi, aku akan menjawabnya. Kau pasti sudah tahu, Tae. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang perempuan."

Taehyung nyaris terpeleset, tapi kembali menemukan keseimbangan dan mengejar Jungkook yang berlari semakin menjauh menuju _ring._ "Sama sekali tidak tertarik?"

" _Well_ ," Jungkook meloncat setinggi mungkin, melempar si bundar oranye sampai jemari menyentuh pinggiran _ring_ , lalu... "Itu dua pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakannya lagi jika kembali menghasilkan poin." _Trak. Dunk_ yang begitu sempurna. Poin lagi untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Bola menggelinding dalam rotasi acak, Taehyung mengambilnya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Namun, dua langkah ketika ia siap menyerang, Jungkook sudah berada di depannya. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya," sahut Jungkook meremehkan, "kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau bekerja, Tae?"

Taehyung berdecak keki, berbalik dan memunggungi Jungkook sambil mempertahankan gerakan _dribble_ yang ia usahakan agar tetap berada pada irama yang sama. "Untuk apa aku mengatakannya?"

Jungkook melangkah maju, namun Taehyung menghindar dengan begitu lincah. "Ikuti peraturannya, Kim Taehyung."

Suara dengusan terdengar, samar karena napas memburu. "Kau bukan kekasihku," jawab Taehyung akhirnya, memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bisa menghindari kecepatan Jungkook dalam mengejar. "Aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakannya."

"Kau tahu sendiri sekolah melarang murid untuk bekerja, bahkan untuk paruh waktu sekalipun. Kau bisa terkena detensi, Tae."

"Aku akan mendapatkan detensi jika sekolah mengetahuinya, Jungkook,"

"Tetap saja—"

"Selama mereka tidak tahu, aku aman."

Ketika Taehyung bertumpu pada tumit kaki, kedua tangan perlahan terangkat, dan gerakan tubuh dalam posisi _shoot_ , Jungkook mendadak muncul; tepat di hadapannya, menjulang begitu tinggi dan kelima jemari siap mengambil alih.

 _Dak!_

Bola terlepas, Taehyung mendesah malas.

Dalam waktu sedetik, bola bergulir ke tangan Jungkook dan ia segera memutar tubuh, lalu berlari dan berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari _ring_. Taehyung belum sempat bereaksi karena Jungkook sudah melempar bola dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat, lalu melayang, membentuk sudut lengkung sempurna di udara, gerakan parabola tanpa cacat sedikit pun, dan masuk melewati dengan bebas.

 _Bang!_

 _Three point_ untuk Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku bisa saja memotong kakimu jika terus bertambah tinggi, Jeon _brengsek_ Jungkook," gertak Taehyung sinis. Tentu saja ia bercanda, tetapi dalam bentuk sarkasme yang mendekati seorang psikopat. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan poin yang baru saja dicuri Jungkook, Taehyung segera mengambil bola. Men- _dribble_ -nya semakin antusias dan stamina tubuh kembali dalam mode semangat, rasa dingin yang sempat dirasakannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Cepat katakan pertanyaanmu!"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, berlari menyusul Taehyung meski sesak mulai mengimpit paru-paru, mengabaikan debaran yang tiba-tiba datang, setelah itu memaksa belahan bibir untuk terbuka agar pertanyaan dalam benak bisa terlontar dengan bebas.

Merasa tidak ada yang berjaga, Taehyung berhenti mendadak hingga decit sepatu kembali terdengar, lalu tubuh mengambil ancang-ancang; siap melempar bola dengan gerakan _shoot_ untuk _three point._

"Siapa Oh Sehun bagimu, Kim Taehyung?"

 _Trak!_

Bola basket itu menyentuh pinggiran _ring,_ terpental bagaikan ditarik kembali, meluncur dengan begitu lancar, memantul berulang kali antara tanah dan udara, bergulir ke tengah lapangan, membentur sepatu _converse_ Taehyung, dan terlupakan di sana.

Lalu hening setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa Oh Sehun katanya? Entahlah, Taehyung berusaha melupakan.

"Baiklah," Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya sepelan mungkin. Kedua tangan yang terdiam bisu ke dalam hangatnya saku mantel enggan dikeluarkan meski ia tetap harus melakukannya untuk membuka pintu apartemen. "Sampai di sini saja, Jungkook."

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Jungkook retoris, memandang sesaat gedung minimalis namun unik yang saat ini di pijaknya dengan takjub. "Kenapa hidupmu penuh dengan hal yang berbau klasik, sih?"

Taehyung memutar mata lelah. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Aku memang memujimu,"

"Oh, hentikan," Taehyung mencibir, "bukannya aku tidak ingin mengajakmu masuk, tapi aku memang tidak ingin kau masuk. Jadi, cepat pulang sana."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap blak-blakkannya itu. "Pengusiran yang sopan sekali."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu," gerutunya keki, "aku juga tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang, tapi kau sendiri yang terlalu keras kepala, Jeon. Lagi pula, hari sudah malam, bocah sepertimu sebaiknya cepat pulang."

Tatapan Jungkook menajam. "Aku bukan bocah."

"Terserah."

Berdebat di saat seperti ini memang bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Ah, aku lupa,"

Jungkook dengan sabar memerhatikan Taehyung, terlihat sibuk dengan tas selempang yang sedari tadi dibawanya semenjak pulang dari kafe. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika akhirnya Taehyung menemukan benda yang dicari (Jungkook semakin aneh saja mengapa harus pematik gas yang dikeluarkannya), ia mengulurkannya tepat di hadapan Jungkook, menekan pematik hingga gas berhasil ditarik dan bola cahaya mini berwarna biru oranye itu mulai terlihat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jungkook bingung. Rasanya seperti orang tidak waras saja.

Taehyung mengendikan bahu sejenak, lalu berkata, " _Well,_ kalau saja Hoseok-hyung tidak berkata kau ulang tahun hari ini, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu. Dan karena aku baru saja mengetahuinya hari ini ... " ia berdeham canggung, lalu melanjutkan, "... aku jadi tidak sempat membeli kue, atau apapun itu—ah, tidak. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan uang untuk orang menyebalkan sepertimu."

 _Oh, dear._ Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah Kim Taehyung tidak akan sepelit ini jika mengetahui ulang tahunnya lebih awal?

"Lalu, pematik ini? Kau merokok, Tae?"

Taehyung berdecak. "Ya, aku merokok." Ketika Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengulas cengiran lebar. "Bercanda. Aku meminjamnya dari Tuan Koki di kafe." Salah, yang benar adalah ia mencurinya diam-diam (dan akan mengembalikannya besok tanpa harus merasa dicurigai).

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menelan pemuda itu bulat-bulat. "Lucu sekali."

"Tiup saja, Jungkook. Katakan permohonanmu. Mungkin terdengar seperti anak kecil, ya aku tahu. Tapi ini ulang tahunmu, hanya terjadi sekali dalam satu tahun. Kupikir kau bisa merayakannya nanti bersama keluargamu di rumah,"

Taehyung sempat melihat gelap yang melintas dalam binar mata Jungkook. Itu seperti rasa kosong dan sepi, bersinar dengan samar meski Taehyung melihatnya cukup jelas. Ia tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu, karena Taehyung menyangkal bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah suatu kebetulan belaka. Mungkin Jungkook teringat akan keluarganya, atau mungkin pemuda itu tengah bernostalgia pada masa-masa sebelum ia dewasa, atau juga karena Jungkook tersadar bahwa ulang tahunnya tidak akan se-aneh dan se- _absurd_ ini bersama seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Cepat tiup, bodoh. Tanganku tidak kuat, pegal sekali."

Jungkook nyaris terbahak, setelah itu memejamkan mata. Tidak lama, karena sepuluh detik kemudian ia kembali membuka mata, menarik napas panjang, lalu meniup api kecil yang menari-nari kecil tepat di depan wajahnya. Pematik gas yang dipegang Taehyung saat ini bukanlah pematik otomatis, yang akan mudah cepat padam jika salah jari tidak menahannya. Cara kerjanya sama seperti sebatang korek api, untuk itu Jungkook bisa meniupnya dengan mudah karena apinya akan padam jika tertiup angin; sekecil apapun itu.

"Haha, garing sekali, eh?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, merasa malu dan tolol di saat bersamaan. "Sekarang, kau cepat pulang sebelum tengah malam." Tuntutnya bersikeras, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

"Taehyung,"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu membuang napas kasar. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Satu jam yang lalu, di lapangan basket, dengan skor yang tidak lagi terhitung karena sejak babak pertama dimulai Jungkook tidak pernah menentukan siapa pemenang dan siapa pecundang. Semua itu hanya permainan kecilnya saja semata untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang terbilang. Lalu saat pertanyaan mengenai Oh Sehun itu terlontar, Jungkook tahu Taehyung menolak memberikan jawaban.

"Tidak sekarang," jawab Taehyung akhirnya, terdengar enggan. "Aku akan menjawabnya nanti, entah kapan. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Jungkook paham, _ia mencoba memahami_ dan menahan diri untuk tidak menuntut jawaban pasti. Walaupun rasa penasarannya tidak akan pernah bisa surut dalam waktu dekat.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang satu penjelasan untukku, Kim Taehyung."

Lagi-lagi kalimat diplomatisnya itu ditanggapi Taehyung dengan putaran bola mata seakan tidak peduli; lebih ke arah malas dan tidak ingin tahu. Sampai waktu akhirnya memaksa Jungkook untuk beringsut mundur, bermaksud untuk pulang.

"Ah, satu hal lagi,"

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuh setengah berbalik, dan sorot mata bertanya meski bibir menolak terbuka. Dan Jungkook sempat membelalak ketika Taehyung melemparnya dengan sesuatu; berukuran kecil, berbentuk kubus yang langsung ditangkap telapak tangannya begitu gesit. Begitu pas. Begitu masuk di antara kelima jari kirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon."

Jungkook tidak membalas, tepat ketika suara daun pintu tertutup dalam gerakan rapi dan sosok Kim Taehyung ditelan keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Hoseok-hyung**

 **To : Taehyung-ah**

 _Iya, iya, maafkan aku, Taeeeeeee. Sungguh, semua ini di luar kehendakku. Kau bisa mencekikku nanti, terserah padamu sajaaa T^T_

 _Baiklah, cukup. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu._

 _Terus terang saja, Taehyung, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapati reaksi Jungkook seperti itu ketika tahu ternyata kau bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Maksudku, Jungkook tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresinya sejelas ini, tidak pernah sekalipun, bahkan di depanku. Aku bisa mengatakan mungkin dia bocah yang jarang menunjukkan isi hatinya di depan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ketika aku melihatnya besamamu, Jungkook terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda._

 _Iya, itu mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi aku yang melihatnya sendiri, Kim Taehyung. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu._

 _Jungkook lebih berekspresi ketika di depanmu. Dia lebih manusiawi ketika kau berada di dekatnya._ Well, _ya, kau mungkin tidak akan menerimanya dengan mudah. Tapi, aku mohon padamu Taehyung, kali ini saja demi Jeon Jungkook,_

 _... teruslah berada di sisinya. Teruslah bersamanya._

 _Aku tahu permintaanku terdengar egois. Sangat egois._

 _Karena jujur saja, aku tidak pernah merasa sepercaya ini kepada seseorang (terutama padamu) untuk bisa mengembalikan pribadi Jungkook seperti dulu._

 _Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi..._

 _... bisakah kau melupakan kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _Aku punya dua kabar untukmu, buruk dan baik._

 _Kabar mana yang akan kau dengar duluan?_

 _Ah, baiklah, itu tidak perlu. Aku akan memulainya dari kabar buruk._

 _Kabar buruknya, orang tuaku pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di Busan. Aku kesepian, menyedihkan sekali T^T sebentar memang, tapi tetap saja menyedihkan._

 _Lalu kabar baiknya,_

 _Aku akan pergi ke Seoul._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** hai :)) saya tunduh, serius/gaknanya.

Wakakakaka, ceritanya pengen post pas ultahnya Jungkook, tapi apa daya ternyata sibuk itu gak bisa dihindari semudah saya menegak air putih sampai habis 8"DD/apasih. Btw, ultah Namjoon udah jadi H plus satu, ya? *kraus kraus* niat pengen bikin NamTaehyung mengudara gitu aja/HEH. Saya punya kabar baik dan buruk, mana dulu yang mau denger? *plak*

Kabar baiknya, saya cinta sama kalian :")) terima kasih udah baca, fave, dan follow-nya *bow* sini sini, saya pelukin kalian satu-satu :")/gak.

Terus kabar buruknya, saya gak bisa bales review (lagi) #nanges. Karena besok harus ke kampus pada hari minggu yang cerah *terjun* Terus, saya bingung sama fanfic scrapbook, wakakakak.

Terakhir, sekali lagi makasih banyaaak 8"DD semoga gak bosen sama ceritanya, tehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	7. 006 : Chaos

Jeon Jungkook pernah berjanji, dulu.

Bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan hatinya secara mudah kepada siapa pun sampai ia sendiri yang memutuskan akan terikat dengan siapa. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti Ayahnya, yang dengan senang hati memberikan semuanya kepada seorang wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkan seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ia juga menolak bersikap seperti Ibunya, yang dengan mudahnya mengucap kata cerai dan tak sampai hati meninggalkannya begitu saja; meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Dan Jungkook tahu, semua itu berawal dari perasaan yang namanya cinta.

Yang orang lain tahu; _they love each other_.

Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu. Jungkook mengutuk segala hal yang berbau dengan perasaan manusia.

William Shakspeare pernah berkata; cinta dalam kesalahan selalu buta, selalu membahagiakan, tak terikat oleh peraturan, bersayap, dan tak berbatas, serta menembus semua rantai-rantai pemikiran. Untuk itu, Jungkook selalu menganggap hal yang terjadi di antara Ayah dan Ibunya adalah sebuah kesalahan; _fatal, besar, dan dosa._ Sampai akhirnya Jungkook menolak merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ia menolak untuk terikat dengan siapapun. Ia menjadikan trauma masa lalunya menjadi jalan hidupnya sekarang.

Setidaknya itu dulu.

Sebelum ia membuat permainan bodoh bersama Kim Taehyung.

"Tumben kau memanggilku di malam hari, Jungkook."

Pukul sepuluh, di tempat yang sama ketika Jungkook melawan Taehyung dalam satu babak permainan basket, meski pada akhirnya ia sendiri tak mengerti bisa memanggil pemuda albino itu kemari untuk bertemu. Jungkook seakan memiliki refleks tersendiri ketika ia mencari nama kontak di ponselnya dan menghubungi Oh Sehun setelah meninggalkan gedung apartemen Taehyung. Sungguh, Jungkook tak mengerti.

 _Dan ia tak mau mengerti._

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Jungkook berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya, tidak gusar ataupun terlalu antusias.

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Apa itu sesuatu yang penting?" tanyanya, "sampai kau memanggilku secara pribadi seperti ini?"

Bibirnya tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Sesuatu dalam benaknya memaksa Jungkook untuk berpikir kembali. Sehun benar, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu nyaris tidak salah. Apa yang baru saja merasukinya sehingga Jungkook mengadakan pertemuan mendadak seperti ini? Tidak mengambil sekolah pada esok hari atau di waktu-waktu tertentu saat mereka memiliki jam bebas. Tidak perlu terkesan resmi atau secara rahasia yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan aneh.

" _Well,_ mungkin bisa dibilang penting," sahut Jungkook akhirnya, melempar bola oranye yang tidak dipakainya ke arah Sehun lewat pantulan ringan. Tentu saja gerak refleks Sehun dalam menangkap tidak akan kalah. "Tapi juga bisa dibilang tidak penting … untukmu."

Bola mata berotasi malas. "Tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali." Setelah itu, Sehun berlari kecil melewati Jungkook, berderap ke arah ring basket hanya untuk membuat satu poin ketika ia melempar bola dan masuk yang sesaat sebelumnya menyentuh sisi ring. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jungkook mendadak ragu. Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain memberontak untuk berkata. _Jika Kim Taehyung tidak ingin bercerita, pilihan terakhir akan jatuh untuk mencarinya sendiri._ Karena Jeon Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menunggu dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Sebelum ini, sejak kapan kau mengenal Taehyung?"

Sehun terbatuk sejenak, terkejut mendengar Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. "Tidak biasanya kau mengajukan pertanyaan bersifat pribadi," ia melempar kembali bola basket, namun sengaja tidak membuatnya masuk. "Tapi, menjawab pertanyaanmu, kami dulu cukup dekat."

Kening Jungkook mengernyit, _sedekat apa_?

"Dekat?"

" _Well_ …" Demi Tuhan, Jungkook tahu Sehun berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "… dekat, begitulah. Kau bisa menebaknya dengan spekulasimu sendiri, Jungkook."

"Oh," dan Jungkook tidak bisa menghilangkan sinis dalam nada suaranya. "Seperti _mantan kekasih_ , misalnya?" ia memberikan penekanan dalam dua kata sebelum kata terakhir.

Sehun mendengus geli. "Apa ini? Semacam interogasi mendadak? Aku mencium bau kecemburuan di sini."

"Aku bertanya serius, Oh Sehun."

"Dan aku menjawab dengan serius juga, Jeon Jungkook."

Mereka sama-sama egois. Tidak memiliki rasa simpati, dan bertahan pada argumen masing-masing. Membuktikan diri sendiri lebih unggul dibandingkan yang lain dalam keadaan genting sekali pun. Jungkook sadar, berbicara dengan kalimat bertele-tele bersama Oh Sehun hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Sebenarnya …" kali ini Jungkook mendongak, membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik gelap Oh Sehun. Memberinya pertanyaan telak lewat binar yang meminta penjelasan lebih. "… apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Taehyung, Sehun?"

Ketika ia mendapati kelereng Sehun membola dan ekspresi terkejut mengikutinya, ketika Jungkook sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tidak diawali dengan frasa basa-basi, ketika ragu itu kembali merayap tepat setelah ia bertanya, dan ketika Jungkook berusaha menembus dasar pemikiran Oh Sehun lewat tatapan matanya yang berusaha disembunyikan, Jungkook melihatnya kembali.

(Dan ia mengutuk dalam hati mengapa tidak menyadarinya sejak awal).

Satu kerlingan berbeda yang pernah melintas dalam mata Ayah dan Ibunya; dulu. Satu perasaan sama yang tidak pernah ingin Jungkook rasakan. Yang saat ini terefleksi jelas dalam diri seorang Oh Sehun.

 _They loved each other._

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menolak untuk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal?"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **Special Thank's for :**

 **Aita Hwang,** wahyu. fn1, **widhya syafitri,** ichizenkaze, **deshintarmina,** Alestie, **yoitedumb,** arvita. kim, **TaeKai,** EVIL88 ALIEN95, **BbuingHeaven,** nuruladi07, **ismisofifia,** Guess, **elferani,** pujiastuti425, **Jisaid,** Guest, **naranari part II,** viertwin, **Corn-Love-Corn,** minkook94, **Enjieee,** 94Shidae, **anoncikiciw,** Kim Hyomi, **es,** hyena lee, **rizqiqaharini,** Pndaa, **Ansleon,** 454, **Kristao Zifan,** Phikukcb19, **MyNameX,** ArmyVkook, **wataeshiwa,** Eliza Vkook, **PrinceRathena,** jenong, **hyunsoo7,** guest, **ikasyaaputri,** Jomblo Terabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[006] Chaos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gelagatmu aneh, Taehyung," Hoseok mengerutkan alis, lalu mencibir gusar saat lawan bicaranya—untuk kesekian kali—memberikan cengiran konyol sebagai balasan. Dan bersyukurlah bagi Kim Taehyung karena pemuda bermarga Jung itu tidak menyebutnya gila di tengah-tengah kafetaria sekolah yang ramai.

(Omong-omong, seharusnya Taehyung belajar dari pengalaman bagaimana cara Jung Hoseok membongkar statusnya bagi Jeon Jungkook di seantero sekolah).

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, _Hyung_ ," cengirannya belum juga lenyap setelah akhirnya Taehyung mengambil kotak susu semangka yang terdiam bisu lalu menyesapnya dalam sekali teguk. "Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini?"

Hoseok meringis dalam hati; _semangat dalam kamus Kim Taehyung tidak jauh dari kata alien—atau aneh._ "Apa yang membuatmu bisa semangat sekali hari ini?" Satu detik setelah ia mengatakannya, Hoseok menyesal telah bertanya. Sekarang, cangiran bodoh juga konyol itu berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

" _Hyung_ pernah memiliki teman dekat tapi dia berada di tempat yang jauh?"

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat. _Sekarang apa lagi_?

"Jauh dalam artian bagaimana dulu," Hoseok balik bertanya, tanpa membubuhkan tanda tanya di sana. "Apakah itu artinya dia berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kau jangkau? Seperti … alam kematian, misal—aduh! Kenapa malah memukulku!?"

Taehyung mendelik sinis. "Dia belum mati, _Hyung_."

Terkadang, Hoseok tidak paham dari mana datangnya sifat gelap dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ia mengibaskan tangan asal, lalu mengacak puncak kepala Taehyung gemas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sensitif sekali sih hari—aw!"

Dua kali, Hoseok mencatat dalam hati berkata kesalahan di depan pemuda AB itu bisa menjadi malapetaka. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya Jungkook bertahan dengan orang seperti Taehyung. Baiklah, itu terdengar jahat. Tetapi Hoseok juga tidak ingin jika sekujur tubuhnya menjadi biru karena cubitan; _itupun jika ia adalah kekasihnya Taehyung_ ; Hoseok katakan sekali lagi— _jika._

"Jangan berkata seakan aku ini wanita yang sedang datang bulan—dan Demi Tuhan," Taehyung melakukan gerakan muntah dengan dramatis, lalu meringis kecil, "kenapa juga aku harus membandingkannya dengan wanita?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Tae."

"Tapi cara _Hyung_ mengatakannya tidak jauh berbeda," pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdecak jengah, mengacak rambut frustasi, setelah itu mendengus kecil. "Kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja, berbicara dengan Hoseok-hyung tidak pernah nyambung."

Yang lebih tua berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung; astaga, kejam benar perkataannya. Akan tetapi, toh Hoseok sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan orang yang dimaksud Taehyung. Ia memang tipe orang yang mudah sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain—dengan kata lain, ia terlalu mudah penasaran—jika memang ia memerlukannya; jika informasi yang didapatnya memang penting. Meski pada akhirnya, dalam kasus ini Hoseok tetap bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kim Taehyung tampak berbeda hari ini. Terlihat begitu lebih riang dan antusias.

"Omong-omong," Hoseok tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri, antara gugup dan canggung. "Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang permintaanku, Taehyung?"

Cepat atau lambat, Hoseok tahu ia akan bertanya seperti ini. Bimbang yang dirasakannya selama beberapa jam pada saat kemarin malam sudah Hoseok tumpahkan melalui pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan kepada Taehyung. Pesan singkat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia duga akan ditulisnya untuk pemuda itu. Pesan yang secara tidak langsung, mengubah kepercayaan Hoseok kepada Kim Taehyung menjadi seratus persen tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi Hoseok mengenal dirinya sendiri dengan baik dan ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya pada seseorang. Terutama untuk orang baru seperti Taehyung. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menyangkal rasa percaya itu ketika ia berhadapan dengan kekasih—untuk saat ini—palsunya Jeon Jungkook. Ditambah lagi, dalam kesepatakan mereka, terdapat nilai nominal uang yang menjadi jaminannya.

Taehyung berdeham kecil. "Maksud, _Hyung_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku,"

"Tentang melupakan perjanjian lima ratus ribu won itu?" bisiknya pelan, berusaha menjaga sifat rahasia dari kalimatnya.

Hoseok menelan ludah, mengapa ia gugup sekali dengan jawaban Taehyung nanti?

"Ya."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Satu hal yang Hoseok tidak suka dengan sifat Taehyung, pemuda itu selalu bisa membalikkan pertanyaan jika situasi dalam kata mendesak. _Well,_ mungkin tidak mendesak dalam artian secara harafiah juga, namun Hoseok juga tidak main-main dengan permintaannya kepada Taehyung. Orang mungkin bisa menganggapnya bodoh, atau konyol, tapi Hoseok mengerti benar dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia mengenal betul siapa itu Jeon Jungkook. Dan ia menolak bertanya lagi dan lagi ketika rasa percayanya ia serahkan sepenuhnya dengan senang hati kepada seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Taehyung pelan, kening berkerut samar sebagai bentuk rasa heran. Menghancurkan dinding lamunan Hoseok. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, ada bingung yang terselip dalam nada suaranya.

Satu tarikan napas. "Kau bisa mengubah Jungkook, Tae," ujar Hoseok akhirnya, tak ada ragu di sana saat ia berkata. "Dan Jungkook bisa berubah karena kau."

Kerutan di kening Taehyung semakin jelas, namun pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak membalas juga tidak membantah. Sebaliknya, ia sempat mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil—dan Hoseok bersumpah ia mendengar getir yang mengikuti, meski ia ragu untuk percaya—dan menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Terus terang saja, _Hyung,_ aku tidak mengerti tentang Jungkook yang berubah atau aku yang mengubahnya dan aku tidak akan mencari tahu untuk mengerti,"

Hoseok menunggu, ketika canggung mulai merayap di setiap kesepuluh jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Tapi mungkin _Hyung_ bisa mengerti, sebuah permainan tidak akan berhenti saat berada di tengah sebelum mencapai akhir. Terlebih lagi, aku juga belum benar-benar genap satu bulan menjadi kekasihnya Jungkook,"

Kali ini, Hoseok mengernyit. "Maksudmu, sampai kau belum menerima lima ratus ribu won-mu?"

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Hoseok tidak suka dengan nada suaranya sendiri, termasuk sesuatu yang tersirat dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang—entahlah, Hoseok tak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman ketika mendengarnya.

"Mungkin," Taehyung mengangkat bahu tidak acuh, lalu menyesap kembali kotak susu semangkanya. "Terdengar murahan sekali, _eoh_? Dan asal _Hyung_ tahu saja, aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya perasaan suka," ia mendengus sinis, "atau semacamnya."

Dalam benaknya, Hoseok bertanya retoris; _mengapa_?

(Meski ia tahu rasa penasarannya itu tidak akan pernah terjawab jika Hoseok tidak memberanikan diri untuk bertanya).

"Kutanya sekali Hoseok-hyung _,_ kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Melupakan kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won itu?"

 _Karena Jungkook membutuhkanmu,_ batin Hoseok. Dengan atau tidak secara langsung. Karena Jungkook berbeda ketika di depan Taehyung. Karena kau tidak sadar dengan rasa terbiasa yang berjalan dengan perlahan, nyaris tidak terdeteksi. _Karena Jungkook membutuhkanmu_. Satu dari sekian fakta kecil yang bisa Hoseok lihat dengan mata telanjang. Karena eksitensi Kim Taehyung mungkin tidak dilihat oleh siapapun; seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Karena hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang yang bisa merasakan setiap detik keberadaannya; keberadaan Kim Taehyung. Karena Jungkook membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Taehyung,"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua di depannya mengangkat kedua alis.

"Kesepakatan itu tidak akan berlaku lagi jika salah satu dari kalian mulai saling menyukai."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Jimin**

 **To : Taetae**

 _Aku akan mengambil jadwal bus saat sore hari._ Well, _lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan, haha. Oh, selama di Seoul nanti, aku akan menginap di rumah paman dan bibiku, ya hanya sebagai informasi kalau kau ingin tahu :p_

 _Oke, sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Taetae._

 _Pukul lima sore._

 _Byeee :)))_

 _p.s : aku harap kau mau menjemputku di halte. Kau tahu sendiri Seoul tidak sekecil rumahku, lol._

.

Tentu saja Kim Taehyung dengan senang hati akan menerima permintaan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali; menjemput Park Jimin di halte nanti, maksudnya.

Taehyung nyaris tertawa lebar, menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sahabat kecilnya itu sampai harus mengetik pesan berisi harapan agar menjemputnya di halte. Rasa rindu yang dipupuk Taehyung kepada Jimin selama ini sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa sudut hatinya memang dalam keadaan bagus, terlebih saat si sulung Park mengabarinya akan datang ke Seoul. Terkadang, mendapati kejutan yang tidak diharapkan itu jauh lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan mengharapkannya secara sengaja.

Ibunya juga menerima kabar ini dengan baik, tidak jauh berbeda seperti Taehyung. Bahkan wanita itu dengan senang hati memasak makan malam yang istimewa jika Jimin datang ke rumahnya nanti. Tentu saja Jimin akan mendatangi rumah Taehyung terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan sang Paman dan Bibi.

Setidaknya perasaan Kim Taehyung masih tertata baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya obrolannya bersama Hoseok tadi kembali terngiang.

Oh, tidak, jangan sekarang.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya untuk saat ini, hanya dalam sehari ini saja. Jimin akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh jika pikirannya melanglang buana tidak tentu. Yang terkadang bisa membuatnya stres setengah mati, berlebihan memang, tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika masalah—sekecil apapun itu—mulai mengganggu kepalanya dan ia bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Sisi lainnya berkata, mungkin benar. Masalah kesepakatan yang dibuatnya bersama Jungkook tidak bisa disepelekan begitu saja. Mungkin benar, hubungan di antara mereka mulai merumit. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menyangkal bagaimana ragu yang akhir-akhir ini bisa merayap di relung hatinya dengan begitu mudah. Layaknya sel-sel kanker. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya depresi.

 _See_? Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengakui bahwa Min Yoongi berkata kebenaran—lagi. Apa yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung seperti ini? Memikirkan masalah lain di luar nilai sempurna pelajarannya. Memikirkan permintaan aneh Hoseok. Memikirkan Jeon Jungkook.

" _Shit,_ sepertinya aku mulai gila," Taehyung berkata; monolog. Mengacak rambut frustasi sambil mengerang tertahan. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada koridor sekolah yang kosong dan memantulkan suaranya begitu mudah.

"Ya, gila karena berbicara sendiri."

Sial, sekarang apa lagi? Taehyung berasumsi jika Jeon Jungkook yang berkata dengan segala sifat sarkastiknya yang menyebalkan, ia tidak akan menggubris. Atau jika memang Jeon Jungkook yang bisa mengubah _mood_ -nya dengan cepat itu pelakunya, maka Taehyung akan langsung pergi tanpa harus mengingat kembali apa perkataan Hoseok sebelumnya.

"Tch, kau benar-benar seperti orang jika terus melihatku seperti itu, Taehyung."

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Pasalnya, tidak pernah sekali pun—sungguh—Taehyung memimpikan untuk bertemu secara kebetulan dan pribadi seperti ini dengan seorang pemuda yang— _sepertinya—_ jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Bukan aku yang gila, tapi kau," seloroh Taehyung tajam, matanya memicing jeli. "Berdiri seperti orang aneh di depan pintu, sama sekali tidak ada kerjaan, Oh Sehun."

Dalam kacamata kehidupan Kim Taehyung, ia menempatkan Oh Sehun dalam daftar pertama sebagai _orang-yang-jangan-pernan-berhubungan-dengannya-lagi-dalam-status-apapun._ Taehyung membuang jauh-jauh kata benci terhadap pemuda pirang itu, ia tidak membencinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa benar ketika memberikan batas tebal tak kasat mata yang seharusnya tidak boleh Sehun lewati.

"Kau yang aneh," Sehun bersikeras, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada; defensif. Sedangkan ia sengaja menempatkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Meneliti Taehyung dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas.

Taehyung mendengus. "Lihat siapa yang bicara di sini,"

"Dan lihat siapa yang berdiri di depan ruang kelasku sekarang,"

Pemuda Kim itu mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu mengalihkan fokus sejenak dari sosok pemuda albino dan memandang penasaran pada keadaan sekitar. Lorong itu sepi, koridor di depannya hening, Taehyung bisa menghitung satu atau dua suara yang terdengar. Di sudut ruangan koridor sebelum tikungan, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga, di mana bias-bias oranye kemerahan matahari mulai tampak di sela-sela jendela koridor. Taehyung mendongak sesaat, melirik sejenak papan nomor kelasnya; sekitar lima atau enam langkah dari tempatnya berpijak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya, Taehyung sudah berada di loker sepatu dan mengapa ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini?

"Ah," seakan tersadar dari sesuatu yang bodoh, Taehyung menoleh. Kembali menatap sepasang bola mata tajam Sehun yang tidak berhenti memandangnya aneh. "Aku mencari Jungkook."

Sehun ikut mendengus; antara samar dan gusar. "Sayang sekali, dua menit yang lalu ia baru saja pergi ke ruang guru. Tapi kalau kau ingin tetap bertemu dengannya, tunggu saja di sini karena Jungkook akan datang kembali untuk mengambil tas."

"Oh."

Setelah itu hening.

Taehyung memang terbiasa dengan situasi sepi dan canggung. Namun tidak, sama sekali tidak dan akan lain lagi ceritanya jika ia berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Taehyung tidak suka situasi ini.

"Tae—"

"Baiklah," satu menit setelah waktu dihabiskan dengan hening, Taehyung membuka suara dengan satu kata awal sebagai selaan. "Kurasa menyusulnya akan menjadi pilihan ter—"

"Kau bertemu dengan Jungkook semalam?"

Namun Sehun tidak pernah ingin melepaskan. Ia menunggu ketika sepasang iris Taehyung melebar sejenak, terkejut dengan caranya sendiri. Bibir terbuka, lalu ditutupnya kembali. Sampai akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung datar, terbentuk dalam retorika yang mendekati nada sinis. "Kau menguntit?"

Sehun berdecak. "Sifat paranoidmu tidak pernah hilang,"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Gantungan kunci berbentuk kamera yang terkait di salah satu sisi tas-nya mungkin cukup menjelaskan,"

Ah. Dasar hadiah ulang tahun sialan. Jika Taehyung tahu ia akan merasa begitu malu seperti ini, ia tidak perlu memberikan aksesoris berbentuk kamera itu sebagai bentuk apresiasinya kepada Jungkook. Tidak, jika Sehun sendiri pun ikut menyadari dari mana Jungkook mendapatkan benda feminim seperti itu.

(Taehyung menyalahkan Min Yoongi dalam hal ini).

"Kalau kau sudah tahu tidak perlu bertanya, dasar bodoh," Taehyung mengutuk. Ia sempat mendengar getar yang terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

Sehun mengabaikannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku bertanya baik-baik,"

"Dan itu tetap bukan urusanmu, Oh,"

Lima detik setelah hening kembali mendominasi, kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat; menyeringai. "Kau masih suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama marga ternyata. Sama sekali tidak berubah, masih seperti Kim Taehyung yang kukenal."

Taehyung membeliak. Ada mual yang bergejolak di saluran pencernaannya, bergerumul acak di sekitar perutnya; menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Ia mengakui, setiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama seorang Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Luka yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat-rapat kini terbuka secara paksa; sekeping memori cantik yang tercerai berai sebelum Taehyung menutup hati pada siapa pun.

Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa getir sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bodoh sekali aku sampai menunggunya di sini," ia mendongak, sengaja mengangkat dagu hingga sifat egoismenya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan perlahan-lahan terkuak. Ada perih yang sempat melintas dalam binar matanya. "Katakan pada Jungkook, aku menunggunya di depan ruang loker." Setelah itu ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh—

"Taehyung,"

—hanya untuk kembali berhenti ketika Sehun menarik lengan kirinya tanpa aba-aba. Menahan kepergiannya tanpa ragu yang melintas. Tanpa keinginan untuk membuat segalanya bergulir dengan mudah.

Tatapan Taehyung menajam. Sekuat mungkin menahan sakit akibat cengkeraman Sehun di lengannya.

"Lepas, Sehun."

"Dengar—"

"Lepas,"

Sehun menggeleng, sudut matanya sempat melirik ke arah lain yang tidak ingin Taehyung ketahui mengarah ke mana. "Kau tidak mengerti, Taehyung."

Tadi Hoseok, sekarang Sehun. Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Kau yang tidak—" kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Taehyung mungkin terlalu naif, atau berpikiran sempit—sepertinya. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari ketika Sehun mencondongkan tubuh, menarik lebih dekat tubuhnya, dan mematung dalam gerakan _autopilot_ ketika bibir tipis pemuda albino itu menyentuh keningnya. Meninggalkan jejak kecupan singkat di sana; tidak lama, terhitung tiga setengah detik sebelum Taehyung benar-benar sadar apa yang terjadi.

Dan Taehyung tahu ia baru saja membuat kesalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Karena setiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa ini? Sejenis opera sabun?"

Kesalahan karena Taehyung membiarkan Jeon Jungkook melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dua meter dari tempatnya berpijak sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskan diri sembari menatap tajam sepasang manik gelap yang memakunya telak.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar peselingkuh."

"Jaga bicaramu, Jeon. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya,"

"Tapi kau membiarkannya,"

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan melakukan hal itu,"

"Dan kau membiarkannya,"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang meminta!"

"Apapun itu yang jelas kau membiarkannya!"

"Kau—" rahang Taehyung mengeras, kedua tangan terkepal erat di samping tubuh, pipi memerah, dan gigi bergemeletuk geram di antara bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kilatan di sepasang irisnya tidak bisa Jungkook jelaskan, "—benar-benar brengsek, Jeon."

Brengsek katanya? Hah, lucu sekali. Jungkook tidak mengerti— _ia sungguh tidak mengerti._ Bagian mananya yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu bersalah di mata Taehyung? Seakan-akan apa yang dilihatnya di sepanjang koridor tepat depan kelasnya adalah kebetulan belaka. Seolah Jungkook bermimpi, menapaki tapak-tapak permukaan es tipis yang bisa membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadar ketika ia mengambil langkah yang salah.

Jungkook mana mau menyerahkan dirinya menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

(Dan, astaga, ia memaki tanpa henti untuk rasa kesal yang menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ampun. Membakar setiap sel saraf-sarafnya, menyengatnya dengan brutal, menarik setiap otot luriknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling).

"Egois. Tidak punya perasaan. Menyebalkan."

Rahang Jungkook ikut mengeras. Ia nyaris melemparkan pukulan pada salah satu lemari loker jika tatapan Taehyung yang diarahkan untuknya saat ini tidak membuat kesadaran Jungkook tetap terjaga.

"Terlalu naif."

Bugh!

Sudah cukup. Persetan dengan rasa nyeri yang langsung menjalar di kelima buku-buku jemarinya. Meninggalkan merah yang tak permanen, meninggalkan pedih yang menyengat cepat. Dan persetan dengan suara berisik atau keretakan kecil pada salah satu lemari loker. Jungkook tidak peduli.

Di hadapannya, Taehyung membisu. Meski Jungkook tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang tergambar pada paras pemuda itu. Amarah menguasai segalanya. Logikanya. Pikirannya. Perasaannya.

"Lihat baik-baik dengan siapa kau berbicara, Kim Taehyung."

Afirmasi dalam nada suaranya bersifat mengintimidasi. Sinis di satu sisi, dingin pada satu sisi lainnya, namun tersinggung di saat bersamaan. Dalam hidupnya, Jungkook sadar ia tidak pernah mengucap kalimat berupa ancaman pada siapa pun, di mana pun, dan dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak, sebelum ia melakukannya terhadap Taehyung; sekarang, dalam detik ini.

Sedangkan Taehyung bergeming. Tak lagi membalas setiap perkataan Jungkook dengan tingkat sarkasmenya yang tinggi. Atau mungkin karena tingkah putra pertama keluarga Jeon itu membuatnya tak berkutik?

"Sekarang, lihat dirimu baik-baik. Dengan mudah menerima bayaran lima ratus ribu won hanya untuk berperan menjadi kekasihku. Rela dicium begitu saja oleh orang asing, bahkan dua kali aku melakukannya. Kau menyebut dirimu si teladan Kim Taehyung yang tidak pernah disadari orang-orang? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Taehyung? Sosok kesayangan semua guru, otak dari setiap prestasi sekolah, tulang punggung keluarga, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki yang menjual dirinya seharga lima ratus ribu won dalam waktu satu bulan,"

Jungkook melihat gelap yang menyelimuti kilat mata Taehyung.

"Lalu sebelumnya, membiarkan orang lain menciummu. Orang yang dulu pernah menghancurkanmu,"

Berpendar dengan caranya sendiri; merefleksikan penuh dasar jiwa Taehyung.

"Kau lebih murahan dari seorang jalang, Kim Taehyung."

Seperti mata orang mati.

"Mengecewakan sekali."

Tepat setelah kalimat akhirnya meluncur dengan begitu bebas, Jungkook memejamkan mata. Menahan amarah yang enggan pergi, merutuk mati-matian pada setiap tutur kata yang terucap dengan sangat lancar, lalu menanti.

Ia menanti Kim Taehyung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memberikan Jungkook pukulan, atau tendangan, atau apapun itu. Apapun yang bisa mengembalikan rasa sakit pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu ke arahnya langsung.

Namun, beberapa menit Jungkook menunggu, ia sadar tak ada sakit yang dirasakannya.

Jungkook membuka mata perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati Kim Taehyung masih berdiri di sana. Berpijak layaknya patung. Statis. Tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun. Ia juga masih melihat gelap yang menyelimuti sepasang manik mahoni dengan begitu lekat; terlalu dingin. Seperti mata orang mati.

Lantas, Taehyung mengangkat kepala, memandang balik Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Bahkan Jungkook bisa menarik kesimpulan simpel bahwa saat ini Taehyung benar-benar tidak berekspresi. Sinar yang kerap kali mewarnai paras itu lenyap. Mata itu kosong. Rona itu menghilang. Perih dan luka itu tidak ada lagi.

" _Fine._ "

Satu kata, satu senyum tipis—sangat tipis—yang terpoles setelahnya, dan satu hembusan napas layaknya bendera putih yang terangkat. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung berbalik, membawa kedua kakinya untuk menjauh, jauh, dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa penjelasan secara pasti. Tanpa kata-kata balasan yang mungkin—sedikitnya—membuat perasaan hatinya membaik. Mengabaikan tatapan Jungkook sampai Kim Taehyung berbelok pada tikungan gerbang sekolah.

Sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang ditelan jarak; _lenyap._

Pada satu sisi yang sama, Jungkook merasa _remuk_ hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menutup mata, hembus angin yang mengusap kedua pipinya tak sampai hati membuat pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi khusus yang tersedia di depan halte. Jimin berpesan; sepuluh menit lagi bus yang ditumpanginya akan sampai. Ia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi sampai dingin yang merayap di kesepuluh jemari tangannya tidak membekukan sekujur tubuh dengan cepat. Terkutuklah dengan musim gugur, terkadang Taehyung bisa sangat membencinya. Ia membenci segala sesuatu yang bersifat rendah; suhu rendah, tinggi tubuh rendah, nominal ekonomi rendah—

—bahkan harga dirinya yang sudah direndahkan.

Diam-diam Taehyung tertawa pelan, lebih mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ketololannya. Kebodohannya. Pada jalan pikirannya yang sempit. Atau mungkin ketika ia sadar sembilan dari sepuluh kemungkinan yang dikatakan Jungkook mengenai dirinya adalah fakta. Kebenaran yang tidak bisa ditampik lagi meski dusta berada di baliknya.

Setidaknya perkataan Hoseok sebelum ini benar, ide brilian seperti menghentikan kesepakatan brengsek atas nama lima ratus ribu won itu pilihan terbaik. Setidaknya Taehyung tahu, perkataan orang yang lebih tua memang tidak pernah salah.

Taehyung merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya; dingin. Ia berharap bus cepat datang, dan Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang muncul. Datang dengan cengiran konyol dan segela rentetan kalimat mengenai hidupnya di Busan. Menggerutu karena lagi-lagi Taehyung menghabiskan terlalu lama di luar dalam keadaan suhu rendah. (Padahal gara-gara siapa juga Taehyung harus rela bertempur dengan rasa dingin sialan ini).

Ia hanya ingin bertemu Park Jimin, pulang ke rumah, melihat senyuman Ibunya, meminum cokelat hangat dan ditemani berbagai macam masakan yang dibuat—

"Hentikan!"

Ia menoleh spontan. Merasa gendang telinganya berdenging karena suara teriakan dan rintihan.

Entah karena takdir tak pernah puas mempermainkan kehidupan tenangnya, atau karena Taehyung sadar ia dikirim dalam keadaan seperti ini sebagai malaikat pelindung, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis familiar berlari pada salah satu tempat terpencil tidak jauh dari halte berada, hingga akhirnya terpojok oleh dua remaja laki-laki yang menghentikan laju larinya. Mereka berseragam (dan oh, _damn,_ Taehyung tak mengerti dengan setelah seragamnya yang begitu sama persis dengan si gadis, lalu dirinya sendiri— _hell_ ). Di mana tangan-tangan liar mereka mulai menjelajahi bahu dan wajah si gadis.

Untuk beberapa detik ke depan Taehyung tertegun.

Namun ketika sadar wajah siapa yang dilihatnya, ia terlonjak cepat.

Tas selempang diletakkan di kursi khusus halte, terlempar sembarang arah begitu saja. Ia berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, mendekat ke arah kerumunan kecil itu sampai Taehyung mendapat keberanian besar untuk menepis lengan masing-masing dua remaja laki-laki tidak jauh darinya, setelah itu menarik si gadis untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Minah-sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung sempat bertanya, terkekeh dalam hati ketika sepasang mata jernih gadis itu—Minah—membelalak sebentar, yang akhirnya kembali meredup penuh dengan rasa lega.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mengenalmu," salah satu dari mereka berkata, memamerkan seulas seringai lebar yang membuat perut Taehyung kembali mual. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berani menatap seniormu seperti itu, bocah."

Taehyung menggertakan gigi.

"Lihat, lihat! Kau terlihat manis jika marah seperti itu!" yang satu lagi menyahut antusias, bertepuk tangan dua kali, lalu kembali menyeringai. "Kau bisa pergi dari sini!" ia menunjuk Minah dengan jari berkuku panjangnya, "dan jangan berani-berani menelepon siapa pun jika tidak ingin properti milik si brengsek Jeon ini mati!"

Untuk sesaat, Taehyung mematung. Rasa mual yang ia rasakan sejak tadi bertambah buruk. Ia memberikan tatapan memerintah kepada Minah, untuk segera pergi. Berlari ke mana pun. Berlari untuk melindunginya sendiri. Walaupun pada awalnya Minah menolak, Taehyung bersikeras memberitahu gadis itu untuk pergi dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak lupa satu peringatan kecil untuk jangan melakukan hal apapun yang bersifat gegabah.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" begitu Minah berhasil pergi, Taehyung merasa lebih leluasa untuk bertingkah di luar kehendak. "Kalian berdua, senior menyedihkan yang hanya bisa membuat nama sekolah jatuh."

"Hah!" laki-laki pertama menyahut, tertawa dengan begitu keras. "Kau! Propertinya dari anak donatur tertinggi keluarga Jeon! Kau sendiri yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik—"

Amarah selalu membutakan segalanya. Taehyung seakan memiliki refleks tersendiri ketika ia mengangkat tangan kiri dalam keadaan terkepal, lalu meninggalkan pukulan telak di rahang salah satu dari mereka. Tindakan yang gegabah, sebenarnya. Ia tidak sadar ketika temannya ikut menyerang, mengincar sisi kanan wajah Taehyung. Namun pemuda itu dengan gesit menghindar, berbalik lincah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melayangkan pukulan; kali ini mengenai bawah dagu dengan begitu keras. Sudut mata kucingnya bergulir panik, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika mendapati sinar lampu depan bus mulai terlihat di ujung.

 _Kesalahan fatal._

"Cih, menganggu saja."

Bugh!

"... Ukh!

Kaki terangkat, ujung sepatu melayang, satu tendangan telak menghantam bagian perut; mengenai ulu hati.

Taehyung meringis ngilu dan mengangkat tangan refleks untuk menyentuh rasa nyeri yang menjalar.

Bugh!

Hantaman lain diarahkan. Pening menjalar cepat, menggerogoti otaknya seperti rayap-rayap ganas yang bekoloni dengan begitu kejam. Rasa mual itu semakin menjadi. Ia menggigit bibir sekeras mungkin, menggantikan rasa sakitnya. Tidak mengacuhkan asin dan anyir yang menempel pada reseptor lidah.

Lalu, dunia terasa mengecil bagi Kim Taehyung.

Gebrakan keras menyentuh aspal jalan, benturan pada bagian sisi kepala hingga sekujur tubuh, kedua lengan yang saling bertaut pada daerah perut, dan nyeri juga pening yang semakin membesar.

Salah satu dari mereka kembali melayangkan tendangan, dilanjutkan dengan injakan telak pada bagian pergelangan kaki. Taehyung meringis, meloloskan rintihan kecil sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Ia seperti berputar, dibanting, dilemparkan, lalu dihempaskan dalam sekon waktu yang begitu tipis. Setelah itu, ia sempat mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Seruan tawa yang menggema. Dan mesin mobil juga klakson yang memekakan telinga. Dilanjut dengan suara pintu terbanting keras, terbuka begitu lebar.

Taehyung merasa sangat mengantuk. Matanya memberat tanpa diminta. Sekujur tubuhnya begitu sakit, remuk redam seperti pecahan kaca yang dihancurkan.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Ia menolak bertatap muka dengan semesta yang lagi-lagi membuatnya jatuh.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** bzbzbzbzbzbzbzb/kasetrusak/

iniapasayagakngertiseriuskokbisajadikayakgini? :")))) pertama, makasih banyak kalo ada yang masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Maaf telat, saya tercekik dengan lautan kenyataan yang pengen bikin saya balik ke darat, uhuk uhuk *janganalaykamu* Kedua, saya pengen nangis baca review kalian yang ketje-ketje, _seriously,_ makasih banyaaak! sini sini saya kecupin satu-satu :"DDD kalian semua jjang! *wink*

Oh, buat Kak Cin (Cinnynese) yang jadi orang pertama nyemangatin waktu si saya udah gagalantungan di ambang ke- _writer block-_ an (gak deng, sebenernya saya males/heh :')/gakgitujuga. Terus buat Oh Deer Han (nanti saya lanjut kok verum-nya) dan EVIL88 ALIEN95 yang sempatin waktu untuk PM saya, akhirnya saya bisa update :""D maaf lama, ihik. Dan yang reviewwwww juga fave juga follow, juga yang udaah bacaaa~

Dan jangan tanya kenapa genrenya malah melenceng jadi hurt/comfort, niatnya mah pengen roman komedi/nanges. Padahal chapter kemarin udah penuh dengan ke-fluff-an, huhuhuhu. Dan kedatangan Jimin malah ketunda, abis kepanjangan :"D oh ya, maafkan atas typonya ya~

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~~


	8. 007 : Decision

Yang Park Jimin ingat saat itu, ia tengah duduk santai di dalam bus yang akan membawanya dari Busan ke Seoul; seorang diri, dengan ponsel tergenggam di salah satu tangan. Menunggu getaran mendadak atau ia yang berinisiatif menelepon Taehyung setelah sampai di halte. Menunggu pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyambutnya dengan senyum konyol tersungging lugas dan sederet kalimat humorisnya yang bersifat sarkastik. Menunggu hingga mereka bisa melepas rindu sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tidak lebih, sungguh. Jimin tak pernah berharap lebih kepada Taehyung. Bahkan memohon untuk menyimpan perasaannya di sudut hati pemuda itu saja Jimin tidak berani. Statusnya ia pertahankan sebagai sahabat— _tidak lebih_.

Dan yang Jimin ingat saat itu adalah saat laju bus mulai melambat, pertanda kecil halte pemberhentiannya berada di depan mata. Rasa bosan yang ia habiskan selama tiga jam seorang diri lenyap begitu saja saat Jimin menerka-nerka di mana keberadaan Taehyung. Apakah ia akan duduk dengan raut bosan setengah mati di bangku halte? Dengan sepasang _earphone_ menjejal telinga, jari mengetuk dengkul, dan kepala mengangguk tanpa sadar. Atau, mungkin Taehyung tidak berada di sana? Hingga akhirnya Jimin melihat sosoknya berlari dengan napas terengah-engah, berkata bahwa ia hanya terlambat beberapa detik tepat setelah Jimin turun dari bus.

Kemungkinan kecil itu membuat Jimin tersenyum simpul. Berbangga hati bahwa ia mengenal Kim Taehyung dengan baik. _Sangat baik._

"Ya Tuhan! Ada yang berkelahi!"

Namun, ketika suara pekikan seorang wanita tua di belakangnya menembus gendang telinga Jimin dan ketika akhirnya ia menoleh dengan penasaran, Jimin membatu. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku tanpa peringatan. Ia seperti disiram air dengan suhu di bawah minus lima derajat, saat ia menoleh barang sejenak. Saat ia memandang beningnya jendela bus, merefleksikan keadaan luar dengan jelas. _Saat Jimin melihatnya._ Saat Jimin mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Saat Jimin melihatnya._

( _tendangan bertubi-tubi, jeritan tertahan, tubuh ringkih kesakitan, dua lawan satu)._

Saat ia spontan berdiri ketika roda bus berhenti, berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga mencapai pintu yang otomatis terbuka, mengabaikan tiga anak tangga tanpa memikirkan kemungkina tersandung; melewatinya langsung dengan satu loncatan cepat, menapak padatnya pijakan berwarna abu.

Saat Jimin melihatnya dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Taehyung-ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[007] Decision**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Nanti, bukan sekarang. Mungkin tahun depan atau bulan depan, atau bisa juga minggu depan. Tapi, berharaplah aku melakukannya esok, ketika malam berganti pagi. Ah, tidak! Berdoalah aku jatuh cinta padamu sekarang juga; saat ini, dalam detik ini]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak, tunggu, jangan menggunakan alko—ARGH!SAKIT! BUANG ALKOHOL SIALAN ITU!"

"Berisik!" bentak Jimin emosi, sengaja menekan kapas yang terjepit di antara dua jarinya lebih keras lagi ketika menyentuh sudut bibir Taehyung. Pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan protes dan ringisan perih yang terdengar selanjutnya.

Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis saja (dan ia tidak bohong, serius). Setiap jengkal di seluruh tubuhnya (terutama bagian perut) seperti ditusuk oleh jarum, beribu jarum yang tajam. Tidak hanya itu, pegal yang menjalar di sekitar bahu dan punggungnya pun seakan-akan menjadi pelengkap untuk penderitaannya. Ia juga sedikit menyesal ketika berteriak tadi hingga bibirnya kembali berdenyut liar. _Sialan,_ batinnya. Taehyung tak mengerti atas dasar apa nasib membuatnya seperti ini.

"Angkat kepalamu, Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa melihat lukanya,"

"Katakan hal itu saat semua tubuhmu sakit, Jimin-a,"

"Kau ingin lukanya jadi infeksi, _eoh_?"

"Ini sakit sekali Jimiiiiiiiin! Kau tidak tahu rasanyaaaa!"

Jimin membuang napas kasar, meletakkan kapas bekas dan botol alkohol tidak berguna (ia bilang seperti itu karena Taehyung terus merengek sakit dan ia kesulitan membersihkan lukanya) itu dengan gusar, lalu mendesah perlahan. Taehyung bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dan manja jika ia mau.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu lukanya sedikit mengering dan aku akan membersihkannya kembali," sahut Jimin akhirnya, berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur Taehyung, "kau tunggu di sini, akan kubawakan es."

"Belok kiri setelah berada di bawah,"

Jimin memutar bola mata. "Aku sudah tahu letak dapurnya, Kim,"

Taehyung berusaha menyeringai. "Kukira kau amnesia."

Bisa dibilang, Kim Taehyung kurang beruntung hari ini. Ah, _well …_ mungkin kesialan lebih tepat karena sial sudah pasti menjadi nama tengahnya.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu dua remaja yang menghadang Minah di depan halte bus sore tadi menyerangnya tanpa henti. Pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk melindungi diri, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk meminta tolong atau kabur secepat mungkin. Bodoh, memang. Tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika tidak mengambil tindakan nekat.

Taehyung hanya mengingat bagaimana perih dan bau tembaga anyir tercium samar-samar. Semuanya memang tampak samar; pandangan yang mendadak samar, suara yang samar, dan terakhir… teriakan namanya yang terdengar samar sebelum semuanya mendadak gelap.

Jimin bilang, ia sempat pingsan selama setengah jam. Keadaan halte kebetulan kosong, Jimin menunggunya dengan sabar sampai Taehyung siuman. Dan Jimin pula yang mengantarnya pulang. Berkata akan menuntut penjelasannya nanti. Meski dalam perjalanan pulang mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan hening, Taehyung tahu betul bahwa pemuda Busan itu mencemaskannya.

Setelah itu, Taehyung juga perlu berhadapan dengan segala rentetan pertanyaan sang ibu. Begitu ia datang dengan tampang babak belur dan beberapa luka luar di tubuh, Nyonya Kim sampai menjerit histeris. Bahkan nyaris menangis jika Taehyung (dibantu Jimin, tentu saja) terus menenangkan wanita itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Sekarang, Ibunya itu sudah melesat pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk mencari obat yang diperlukan. Taehyung sudah melarangnya berulang kali, namun Nyonya Kim tetap bersikeras dengan alasan bahwa luka-luka kecil seperti itu bisa mendatangkan demam secara mendadak. Hari itu, pesta kecil kedatangan Park Jimin di rumahnya terlupakan sejenak.

"Benar-benar, baru kutinggal saja selama beberapa tahun, kau sudah membuat masalah seperti ini, Taehyung," komentar Jimin blak-blakan, setelah ia kembali dari dapur sambil membawa lima balok es yang dibungkus menggunakan kain. "Seingatku, catatan sekolahmu selalu baik. Tapi, kenapa …"

Taehyung mendengus kecil, merasa jengah juga. "Kau mirip _Eomma_ saja," ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang subjek, "dan masalah tadi… percayalah, itu bukan salahku."

Salah, sebenarnya.

Salah karena Kim Taehyung terlalu percaya diri menjadi pahlawan.

"Aku percaya kau tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapa pun. Tapi, serius Tae, dua orang bedebah tadi tidak akan menyerangmu begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kaulakukan, sih?"

Taehyung juga tidak mengerti; apa yang membuatnya senekat itu sehingga menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan penyerangan? Seingatnya, Taehyung terlalu fokus pada emosi yang meluap dalam dadanya. Antara marah dan kecewa, bercampur bingung dan depresi, juga perih yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan ketika Jungkook berkata—

Oh.

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata.

 _Jungkook_? Apa karena pertengkaran mereka yang terjadi di ruang loker?

Ini aneh, Taehyung menggeleng lemah dan berperang dalam batin. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Berdenyut dengan caranya sendiri. Rasa marah Jungkook, tatapan tajamnya, ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya, dan kalimat menyakitkan yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Karena wajar jika Taehyung berbalik untuk membenci pemuda Jeon itu. Tidak salah jika Taehyung membencinya; _tidak salah._

 _Tapi, entalah, Taehyung tidak mengerti._

"Atau… apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasih palsumu itu? Siapanya namanya? Kook, Jeon—Jungkook, kalau tidak salah?"

 _Ya Tuhan! Mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda arogan itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengerang, berdecak kecil, lalu mengembuskan napas keras—lagi.

Di depannya, Hoseok memerhatikan tanpa berkomentar. Lebih tepatnya, yang lebih tua enggan berkomentar meskipun benaknya terus membuat pertanyaan baru di atas pertanyaan yang belum dilontarkannya kepada Jungkook. Hoseok juga ragu apakah Jungkook akan menjawab jika ia bertanya. Untuk itu, ketika Hoseok—lagi-lagi—mendapati suara erangan kesal, atau decakan tidak suka, atau juga helaan napas kasar di tengah keramaian kantin sekolah, ia mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak bertanya. Dan, oh, yang benar saja! Ini bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan kuis fisika mendadak di kelas.

"Tiga hari, Jungkook," Hoseok tidak tahan. Demi Tuhan ia tidak tahan!

Jungkook mengangkat alis, "Lalu?"

"Kau dan Taehyung …"

Lidah berdecak cepat.

"… sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan," biarkan saja ia mengoceh sekarang. Jeon Jungkook harus diberi peringatan olehnya. "Tidak berbicara, tidak saling menyapa atau tersenyum, bahkan kalian bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenal. Seperti orang asing. Kau dan sikap egoismu, dan Taehyung dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan, _eoh_? Sampai kapan kalian akan pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing?"

Jungkook benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataan Jung Hoseok benar adanya.

Tiga hari Taehyung menghindar, tiga hari pula Jungkook tidak mencari. Tiga hari menjadi bahan perbincangan siswa-siswa di setiap sudut sekolah. Tiga hari Hoseok bertanya ada apa, tidak jauh berbeda seperti Sehun; tiga hari mengekori Jungkook dan berkata bahwa kecupan singkat yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu bukanlah sebuah makna. Tiga hari Jungkook merasa uring-uringan sepanjang waktu. Dan tiga hari pula mereka bertahan dengan egoisme masing-masing, mengabaikan rasionalitas.

Semenjak Jungkook meluapkan segala amarah dan Taehyung yang bergeming di depannya sejak hari itu berlalu, mereka benar-benar mendedikasikan diri sebagai orang asing.

"Jungkook,"

Nihil sahutan, apalagi bantahan, maka Hoseok melanjutkan.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak lepaskan Taehyung saja?"

Jungkook menangkap binar mata Hoseok, bertanya apakah canda yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Karena ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja untuk bercanda. Namun, persepsinya meleset jauh. Jung Hoseok di hadapannya tidak membuat lelucon, keseriusan dalam nada suaranya bersifat nyata. Preferensi yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Jungkook?"

Akan tetapi, secara logis—perkataan Hoseok benar. Jika kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won itu sudah tidak berguna lagi di antara mereka, mengapa Jungkook tetap mempertahkannya? Mengapa ia tidak melepaskan Kim Taehyung saja? Mengapa ia harus merasa marah ketika Oh Sehun menjadi pihak ketiga?

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak—"

"Aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_?"

Ia tahu Hoseok tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. Jungkook sendiri pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dengan bebas dari bibirnya. Lidahnya seperti memiliki gerak refleks tersendiri. Namun, terlepas dari semua itu, Jungkook paling tidak mengerti mengapa ia ragu mendengar jawabannya. Entah jawaban yang akan diberikan Hoseok, atau ia sendiri yang menemukan.

"Apa maksudmu, Jungkook?"

Hening kembali; yang terasa satu windu lamanya, sampai Jungkook memberanikan diri bersuara. "Aku … tidak mengerti, _Hyung,_ " ia menggeleng pelan, mengacak rambut frustasi, lalu mendengus kasar. "Semakin _hyung_ memintaku untuk melepas Taehyung, aku semakin tidak ingin melepasnya."

(Bodoh rasanya. Jungkook bahkan tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri).

Hoseok tertegun. Entah karena terkejut atau lebih ke arah bingung.

"… _Hyung_ , aku harus bagaimana?"

Jungkook mencoba membantah.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika relung hatinya memberontak tepat setelah Hoseok bertanya.

 _Ia ingin bertemu Taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jung Hoseok pikir telinganya mulai tuli.

Selama ia mengenal Jeon Jungkook, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapati pemuda itu bingung. Dalam pengawasannya, Hoseok mengenal dengan baik bahwa Jungkook tipe yang cerdas. Nilai akademiknya tidak perlu dipertanyakan (meski Taehyung tetap nomor satu), cara berpikirnya pun mulai kritis. Sifatnya yang otoriter dan arogan mungkin tidak mendukung penilaiannya, namun Hoseok tahu benar bahwa Jungkook bukanlah seorang berandal. Didikan yang diberikan sang Ayahlah yang membuat Jungkook tampak seperti boneka yang dikendalikan.

Lalu, ketika sekali lagi Hoseok menatap kenyataan dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda Jeon itu, ia— _sedikitnya—_ tahu. Ia berusaha memahami. Dan ia mulai menebak secara pasti.

Hanya Kim Taehyung seorang yang bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook seperti ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa ini? Ceritanya kau sedang rindu padaku?"_

Taehyung mencibir jengah, membalas suara di ujung sana dengan nada sarkastik. "Hanya menghabiskan waktu kosong, Jim. Kau terlalu percaya diri,"

Tawa renyah terdengar, agak samar karena _speaker earphone_ yang menghalangi. " _Jadi, aku ini pelampiasan rasa bosanmu, begitu?_ "

"Mungkin?"

" _Astaga, tega sekali kau. Meneleponku hanya sebagai pelampiasan,_ "

Kali ini, Taehyung yang mengeluarkan suara tawa; _meski agak terpaksa_. "Kubilang kau terlalu percaya diri, dasar aneh. Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali mengirim pesan dan memaksaku agar meneleponmu?" ia menggerutu sesaat, bergumam dengan segala rentetan kalimat yang tidak jelas. "Kalau kau tidak ingin akan aku tu—"

" _Hei, hei! Kau niat tidak sih menelepon?_ " protes Jimin di ujung sana, " _beruntunglah Kim, setidaknya rasa bosanmu itu bisa menghilang dengan cepat,"_

Lagi, cibiran ringan sebagai balasan, tetapi Taehyung tidak membantah.

" _Omong-omong, di mana kau sekarang_?"

Iris cokelatnya mengedar ke sekeliling arah, lalu membalas, "Perpustakaan." Lantas Taehyung berjengit, tepat ketika pekikan Jimin terdengar dari ponsel; cukup keras sehingga membuat gendangnya berdengung sakit. Sialan, kenapa si Park itu tidak bilang-bilang akan memekik?

" _Seriously, Taehyung?_ "

Sang subjek yang ditanya mengangkat sebelah alis, menebak dalam hati kalau saat ini Jimin sedang menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan dramatis. " _Wae_? Apa itu masalah?"

" _Aku tahu kau memang mencintai perpustakaan, Tae. Ah, tidak, kau memang maniak tempat sepi dan membosankan itu,"_

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas. Walaupun dua sudut bibirnya mulai mengulas cengiran jail.

 _"Tapi, entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, kau tidak sedang menghindar dari Jungkook, kan?"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, cengiran itu luntur.

Ibunya pernah berkata, dulu. Salah satu cara tercepat untuk menghilangkan rasa marah dan kesal terhadap seseorang adalah dengan menghindari orang yang memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman itu sendiri. Bukannya terdengar seperti seorang pengecut, bukan juga alasan agar terlepas dari rantai masalah yang mengikutinya. Tapi karena waktu. Detik-detik di mana kau mulai mengenal intropeksi diri. Mencari celah-celah terkecil dari mana datangnya rasa kesal dan marah yang dirasakan. Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung siap menghadapi pilihan berikutnya, memaafkan atau dimaafkan.

Begitu Park Jimin mendapati dirinya menjadi bahan keroyokan dua berandal tempo hari itu, Taehyung tahu mengelak tanpa memberi penjelasan secara detail kepada Jimin akan sia-sia. Bisa dikatakan, pemuda Park itu seakan-akan memiliki kemampuan seperti Ibunya dan Min Yoongi. Mahir mencium sesuatu yang salah, dan cerdas untuk mengetahui apa yang disembunyikannya. Meskipun terkadang dugaannya meleset tidak jauh.

 _" **Atau… apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasih palsumu itu? Siapanya namanya? Kook, Jeon—Jungkook, kalau tidak salah?** " _

" ** _Jungkook tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini,_** "

Taehyung ingat ia bersikeras bahwa perilaku berandalan yang menyerangnya itu bukan karena Jungkook, yang secara tidak langsung membela kekasih palsunya itu atas sangkaan Jimin. Mereka mungkin memang mengenal Jeon Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tahu betul Jungkook tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam ini.

 _" **Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat frustasi seperti itu, Taehyung?** " _

_" **Apanya yang frustasi?** " _

_" **Hei, kau pikir kita sudah kenal berapa lama? Mengetahui kau sedang ada masalah saja aku bisa tahu,** " _

_" **…** " _

_" **Diam berarti aku benar, kan?** " _

Sialnya, Taehyung tidak bisa mengelak saat itu. Jimin terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik.

 _" **Atau jangan-jangan … kalian sedang dalam masa bertengkar? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, Tae?** "_

 _" **Kau benar Jimin, kami sedikit … bertengkar tadi,** "_

 _" **Sedikit?** "_

 _" **Aiish! Seperti itulah, kau tahu. Beda persepsi, aku egois dan dia juga egois. Lalu, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin mengalah,** " _

_" **Ck, ck, lama-lama kalian jadi terlihat seperti pasangan—** " _

_" **Tapi … kenapa sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Jimin?** "_

 _" **—asli—kau, apa?** " _

_" **Bagaimana ini Jimin? Aku … benar-benar ingin menemuinya …** " _

Mungkin kepalanya terbentur sangat keras saat ia diserang. Entahlah, Taehyung merasa seperti orang linglung ketika kata _'Jeon Jungkook'_ dan _'ingin bertemu'_ melayang-layang dalam benaknya tanpa henti. Tanpa Taehyung bisa menghapusnya. Dan ketika ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya itu di hadapan Jimin secara langsung, Taehyung yakin ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Kim Taehyung, yang dengan diplomatis menyatakan dirinya membenci seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan caranya sendiri, mengutuk pemuda menyebalkan dan seenaknya itu di setiap waktu, memaki tingkah otoriternya yang tinggi, dan mengelak cepat ketika mereka hanyalah pasangan bodoh yang terjalin karena kesepakatan; _karena lima ratus ribu won tololnya, karena Minah, karena Sehun, karena Ibunya._ Yang bahkan Taehyung sendiri sering kali mengingatkan diri bahwa permainan yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Karena Taehyung tahu, sadar, satu kebenaran kecil yang sudah melekat erat dalam benaknya.

( _Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan berpisah. Bersikap kembali dengan normal. Mengabaikan eksitensi masing-masing dengan atau tidak secara sengaja_ ).

Kenyataannya, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, perasaan bedebah yang disebut ingin bertemu itu semakin memuncak setelah tiga hari lewat tanpa ada perbincangan bersama Jungkook. Tiga hari yang Taehyung jalani dengan dinding pembatas tebal berdiri kokoh di antara mereka. Picisan, memang. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong jika ia menderita.

Ia gila, Taehyung tahu itu. Ia gila karena Jeon Jungkook membuatnya gila.

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!_ "

Ukh.

Taehyung berjengit. Ia melepas satu _earphone_ dengan tergesa-gesa, menggerutu tidak jelas saat Jimin berteriak tanpa aba-aba di gendang telinganya. Dasar sial! Bagaimana kalau ia tuli mendadak secara permanen?

"Tidak perlu berteriak juga, Park," sebenarnya Taehyung ingin membalasnya dengan teriakan juga, tetapi rasanya bodoh jika tempatnya perpustakaan. Bisa-bisa ia membuat masalah dengan penjaganya. "Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

" _Tidak perlu berteriak juga? Cih! Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah memanggilmu berapa kali, hah?!_ "

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. Oh, jadi tadi itu ia melamun tanpa sadar?

" _Pikiranmu tidak fokus, mudah sekali ditebak,_ " Jimin berdecak, dan Taehyung bisa menduga pemuda itu pasti mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Kesal setengah mati. " _Kau habiskan waktumu sendirian saja sana, rasanya bodoh aku berbicara dengan mayat hidup._ " Oh, oh, Taehyung tidak tersinggung. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung meski mengutuk habis-habisan Park Jimin di dalam hati. " _Sekarang, kututup teleponnya,_ "

"Jimin—"

" _Jernihkan pikiranmu, idiot. Kalau kau tidak tahan dengannya, tinggalkan saja. Tidak perlu menerima uang lima ratus ribu won atau apalah itu, lupakan kesepakatan kalian berdua. Dasar tukang menyiksa diri,_ "

 _Menyiksa diri,_ miris sekali astaga.

" _Tapi …_ "

Pendengaran ditajamkan, Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa gugup.

" _… aku ragu apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau meninggalkan Jungkook, atau Jungkook yang akan melepasmu, Taehyung._ "

 _Pip!_

Sambungan dimatikan. Hening beberapa detik, sepi mendominasi, sampai akhirnya Taehyung mendongak hanya untuk mendapati kursi kosong di depannya bergeser dengan suara derit yang begitu halus.

"Kau ada waktu sebentar, Taehyung?"

Dan ia melihat sepasang iris gelap Oh Sehun menatapnya dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Jungkook!"

Awalnya, Jungkook akan pulang cepat hari ini. _Well, awalnya._ Guru yang mengajar tidak datang dan kelas mulai ricuh seperti pasar malam. Ia sengaja menunggu waktu sampai bel pulang berbunyi nyaring karena tidak mungkin rasanya ia pergi sebelum waktu mengizinkan. Hari ini Hoseok tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama (bukannya Jungkook berharap, tidak, tidak), kakak kelasnya itu sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Lalu Sehun—baiklah, hubungan mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Sehun telah berusaha menjelaskan dan Jungkook mencoba mengerti. Ia tidak ingin lagi tidak diacuhkan oleh orang yang berbeda—sudah menghilang sejak seribu dua ratus detik yang lalu.

Itu sebelum akhirnya Jungkook berdiri, mengambil tas yang tersampir, setelah itu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. _Biasanya,_ ia akan langsung berbelok ke kanan. Persis seperti dulu, sejak pertama kali ia menempati kelasnya. Sejak ia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain beberapa siswi mengajaknya berkencan. Dulu, dulu, sebelum Jungkook memiliki rutinitas yang baru. Sebelum ia sadar bahwa sepasang korneanya melirik ke arah lain; di samping kiri, pintu kelas yang ia kenal, ruangan di mana seseorang yang biasa ditunggunya keluar dari sana.

 _"Ck… kenapa kau datang ke kelasku segala, Jungkook? Aku bukan seorang gadis,"_

 _"Jungkook, kenapa diam saja di sini? Kau ingin pulang tidak?"_

 _"Mulai besok, jangan menungguku di depan kelas! Kelas kita kan bersebelahan, kenapa kau tidak menunggu di depan kelasmu saja, sih?"_

 _"Oi! Jeon—_ "

"Jungkook?"

Awalnya, Jungkook berniat iseng untuk melihat. Tidak, bukannya ia seroang penguntit. Hanya saja, entahlah … Jungkook tidak mengerti. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung?

(Namun, awalnya akan tetap menjadi _awalnya_. Egonya yang terlalu tinggi mengikis segala spekulasi yang Jungkook punya).

"Oh, hai, _Sunbae_."

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Pulang?"

"Sudah waktunya, bukan?"

"Tidak bersama Taehyung?"

Ah.

Mata, hidung, pipi, bentuk wajah, bibir mencebik, gerutuan kesal, ekspresi kosong seperti orang mati, iris cokelat berbinar datar, dan luka yang belum diceritakan. Jungkook membayang, lukisan samar dalam benaknya, yang coba ia tidak pedulikan pahatannya, memberontak untuk selalu diingat.

"Kurasa dia sudah pergi lebih dulu," entah bagaimana caranya Jungkook menjawab dengan raut wajah yang sama, dan nada suara yang sama pula. " _Sunbae_ mencarinya?"

Jungkook bisa menangkap terkejut yang melintas pada paras gadis itu, sebentar memang, tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Aneh karena ia tidak suka ketika Minah bertanya. Aneh ketika ia menebaknya dengan telak. Dan aneh begitu dugaannya benar.

"Begitulah," Minah mengangguk samar. Mengikuti langkah Jungkook saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan menjauh dari ambang pintu kelas, mengekorinya dari belakang. Melintasi lorong-lorong yang mulai ramai dengan berbagai suara dan kesibukan menjelang waktu pulang.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ ingin bertemu—" _kekasihku,_ "—Taehyung?"

"Oh, itu …"

Keanehan lain. Jungkook merasa Minah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang penting, yang ia sendiri pun tidak yakin bisa mendengarnya.

"… aku— _well,_ ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Sepasang alis mengerut heran, "Terima kasih?"

Minah mengangguk pelan, meski Jungkook tidak melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Untuk apa?"

Ketukan sepatu di belakangnya berhenti. Otomatis Jungkook mengikuti, heran sekaligus bertanya-tanya; apa yang membuat Minah tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ekspresi ceria dan berusaha menarik perhatian yang selama ini dilakukan kepadanya itu mendadak lenyap. Lalu, ucapan terima kasih itu. Terdengar seperti lelucon garing. Memangnya Jungkook tidak tahu? Benci yang terkadang melintas dalam sepasang manik jernih gadis itu, juga cemburu yang terpasang sebagai kedok kebaikan di depannya.

Lantas sekarang, untuk apa rasa terima kasih itu jika rasa bencinya belum menghilang?

"Dan juga … meminta maaf,"

Kerutan di kening Jungkook semakin jelas. _Maaf yang bagaimana?_

Secara naluriah, mungkin Jungkook akan bertanya; _minta maaf untuk apa?_ Atau seperti _'Sunbae memiliki salah apa terhadap Taehyung?'_ dan sederet makna yang lebih klise bahkan penuh akan dusta; _'tidak perlu khawatir, Taehyung pasti akan memaafkan Sunbae.'_

Akan tetapi, ini Jeon Jungkook. Aset berharga lima ratus ribu won yang Kim Taehyung butuhkan—jika secara kasar. Ia tidak perlu membuang lima detik berharganya hanya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi. Terlebih untuk seorang Bang Minah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia terima perasaan sukanya. Jungkook tahu itu hanya kebodohan semata hingga akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa binar ketakutan dan cemas janggal yang terefleksi jelas di sepasang mata Minah adalah nyata.

Jungkook melihat, dan ia tahu.

Sesuatu yang salah berada di depan matanya. Samar dan menuntut diceritakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" _sinis, dingin, juga ancaman yang terselip dalam._ " _Sunbae_ menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Minah mengangguk lagi. Bibirnya bergetar kecil. "Maaf… aku—Jungkook…"

 _Bukankah seharusnya kata maaf itu diberikan kepada Taehyung_?

" _Sunbae?_ "

"… aku menyesal …"

" _Sunbae,_ " panik merayap perlahan, "… apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng keras, lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku seperti orang bodoh, eh?"

"Memang. Mendekati idiot, sepertinya."

Dengusan sebal. "Tipikal Kim Taehyung sekali."

Lalu hening.

Bukan, bukan hening karena perpustaan mulai sepi. Bukan juga karena Taehyung sadar bahwa bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Oh Sehun dalam perbincangan yang panjang.

Percakapan yang tidak pernah Taehyung sangka sebelumnya.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Sehun, sedikit berharap dugaannya salah ketika ia melihat Taehyung berdiri sembari mengangkat kedua lengan ke atas melawan gravitasi, meregangkan otot yang mulai kaku, lalu membereskan kursi dan kekacauan kecil selama ia duduk.

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun berdecak. "Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, sih?"

"Karena aku ingin?"

" _Aiish,"_ umpatan keluar, "Omong-omong, ada apa dengan sudut bibirmu, Kim?"

"Ada apa dengan bibirku?" ketika ia sadar ke mana perginya maksud pertanyaan Sehun, Taehyung dengan cepat mencari alasan. "Terpeleset dan membentur wastafel kamar mandi, mungkin?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau apa? Sejenis anak lima tahun?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Merasa konyol dengan sikap lunak yang pertama kali ia keluarkan setelah sesi percakapan panjang bersama Sehun selesai. Terus terang saja, itu membuat suasana mencair dalam sedetik. Taehyung tidak tahu ia berekspresi seperti apa ketika Sehun datang, yang mungkin satu di antara lainnya ketus dan marah. _Heck,_ memangnya siapa dalang di balik pertengkarannya bersama Jungkook? Siapa juga yang waktu itu mencuri kecupan _sialan_ yang menempel manis di keningnya tanpa permisi? Taehyung rasa jawabannya terlalu jelas dan retoris.

"Taehyung,"

"Ya?" ia menoleh, sengaja menunggu Sehun berhenti di sampingnya setelah melewati pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku serius."

Sebelah alis terangkat, namun Taehyung tidak menyela.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Pemuda AB itu berusaha menampilkan senyum. "Kau berharap aku mengerti?"

" _Yak_! Jangan menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi!"

Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Ia sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya kapan terakhirnya tertawa bebas seperti ini, melupakan sejenak luka yang sebelumnya terbuka. Menggeser Jeon Jungkook dalam benaknya sedetik saja meski ia tahu hasilnya nihil.

"Aku mengerti, Oh. Sangat mengerti," sahut Taehyung akhirnya, mendengus geli ketika Sehun bergumam tidak jelas sambil menggerutu. "Tapi maaf, aku juga serius dengan apa yang kukatakan," _untuk setiap penjelasanku di perpustakaan tadi,_ "Aku tidak berharap kau mengerti, tapi kau mengetahuinya." Sebelum Sehun kembali memberinya segala rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak ada ujungnya, Taehyung segera meninju bahunya dengan ringan dan mengangkatnya tinggi sebagai salam perpisahan, setelah itu berjalan pergi.

Wajar jika Taehyung menaruh kesal terhadap pemuda albino itu, termasuk marah dan kesal setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Taehyung tidak pernah membenci pemuda itu, sekalipun tidak. Ia hanya menaruh jarak dengannya, tidak lebih.

Lima meter setelah ia yakin berjalan jauh dan Sehun tidak mengikutinya, Taehyung mempercepat langkah. Entah mengapa, nalurinya berkata agar menemui Jimin terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia menyeret Hoseok dalam arus masalahnya, dan ia akan menghadapi Jungkook pada bagian akhir. Setelah ia yakin untuk menemuinya.

Lorong lurus, berbelok ke arah kiri, menuruni anak tangga, kembali menyusuri sepanjang lorong, lalu berbelok pada tikungan kedua di sebelah ka—

"Tunggu!"

Taehyung memekik spontan. Nyaris berteriak kencang saat lengan kiri ditarik paksa, tubuh terseret tanpa sadar, dan kaki nyaris terjungkal jika keseimbangannya tidak ia pertahankan dengan baik. Pukulan hampir dilayangkan saat punggung membentur dinding dan seseorang memerangkap akses jalan kaburnya di antara kedua lengan; _satu tangan tertahan di atas kepala dan hembus napas yang menerpa wajahnya terlalu dekat_ ; jika Taehyung tidak mendapati sepasang iris gelap—yang selama ini dihindarinya—menatapnya sangat lekat.

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu, Kim."

Taehyung tahu ia terkejut namun rasa rindu yang mendadak muncul dalam hatinya lebih menguasai hingga ia tidak sadar ketika sandi gerak dan aliran darah di setiap sel tubuhnya membeku untuk beberapa sekon ke depan.

Untuk tiga hari perang dingin terjadi, tiga hari tanpa bertukar sapa, dan tiga hari yang membuatnya gila.

 _Jeon Jungkook, ke mana saja kau akhir-akhir ini, brengsek?_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Mata mengerjap bingung sebelum akhirnya bibir bersuara. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" bentaknya serius, menimbulkan kerutan tidak suka di sekitar pelipis Taehyung. "Serius Taehyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!"

Kerutan menghilang, kini berganti dengan raut ketakutan. _Dan apa ini? Semacam salam pembukaan setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara?_ "Jungkook, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa—"

"PERKELAHIAN ITU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung membelalak.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU KAU DISERANG SAAT KITA BERTENGKAR, DAN KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA! KENAPA TIDAK CERITA KAU TERLUKA?! KENAPA—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Taehyung memanggilnya._

Demi Tuhan! Taehyung memanggilnya dan Jungkook mendengar dengan jelas.

Terkutuk dengan emosinya yang melunjak, persetan akan kesal yang menggerogoti, Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jika Sigmund Freud membagi sifat dasar manusia menjadi tiga pilihan yang terpisah, maka Jungkook telah membuang egonya jauh, jauh sebelum ia berpikir untuk melakukannya.

Jungkook mengutuk siapa pun hari ini. Entah itu dirinya sendiri, entah itu Minah yang dengan senang hati membeberkan segalanya, semuanya, apa yang terjadi dan kebodohan yang apa sebenarnya ia lakukan, entah juga Taehyung; pusat kekacaunnya dalam detik ini.

"Hei, Jungkook,"

Cukup, hentikan. Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu banyak sampai Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan prioritas utama. Terlalu banyak sampai ia memutuskan menyerah. Terhadap Taehyung, terhadap kenyataan di depannya, terhadap dirinya sendiri. Jungkook tidak mengerti meski ia memaksakan diri agar memahaminya dengan jelas. Perasaannya sendiri, dan perasaan asing yang ia berikan kepada Kim Taehyung.

"… kau mendengarku?"

Tidak, Jungkook tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia hanya perlu memastikan apakah Taehyung benar-benar ada. Tanpa dinding kaca yang menghalangi dan perang dingin mereka yang begitu bodoh. Jungkook hanya perlu membawa satu tangannya secara perlahan, menyapukan kelima jemarinya di pipi kanan Taehyung. Pelan, pelan dan sangat pelan; karena Jungkook takut kembali menorehkan luka yang sama kepada Kim Taehyung dan membuatnya semakin rapuh. Karena ia takut menghancurkan kerapuhan terdalamnya, pusat di mana Taehyung bernapas hingga saat ini.

Sapuan halus, hangat yang menjalar, dan rona merah muda tipis yang mengintip di sela-sela jarinya.

Taehyung yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip; _meminta penjelasan._

"Kenapa kau …" Jungkook berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar, tepat ujung jari manis mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung yang membengkak meski tidak terlalu kentara. Nyaris tidak terlihat jika Jungkook tidak memperhatikannya baik-baik. "… tidak memberitahuku dari awal, Taehyung?"

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Hening kembali datang.

Ketika Jungkook menunduk dan menempatkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Taehyung.

Tanpa klausa atau frasa yang perlu dijelaskan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung selalu membenci keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ini berbeda dengan keheningan yang ia rasakan di perpustakaan, atau tempat sepi yang pada hari di mana kelopak pertama datang di musim semi, atau juga kamar tidurnya ketika malam hari. Taehyung ingat, ia pernah merasakan hening saat Ibunya menangis diam-diam, satu minggu setelah pria keparat yang tidak lagi disebutnya Ayah itu pergi. Meninggalkan perih dan kenangan buruk. Hening yang membuatnya ikut menangis. Benar-benar membat tidak nyaman.

Lalu, sekarang Taehyung merasakan hening yang berbeda. Meski tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan persis sama. Membuatnya ingin segera pergi ke mana pun asalkan ia tidak merasakannya lagi.

Dan hening itu datang ketika Jeon Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya, saat ini. Menembus malam di antara jalan-jalan kota Seoul, melewati berbagai bangunan rumah yang berbeda, menelusuri dalam hening dan pikiran masing-masing tanpa berniat dikeluarkan secara lisan. Taehyung rasa ia sudah berubah menjadi robot jika Jungkook tetap bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Jungkook,_ kapan terakhir kalinya Taehyung menyebut nama itu? Kecuali saat berteriak tadi, tentu saja. Saat marah menguasai segalanya karena pemuda tinggi itu tidak memberinya waktu menjelaskan.

Omong-omong soal penjelasan, Taehyung—lagi-lagi—tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jungkook setelah mendengar penjelasannya langsung. Taehyung berbicara, dan Jungkook mendengarkan. Sesekali menyela dengan pertanyaan apakah ia mengenal orangnya, bagaimana wajahnya, dan apa yang terjadi sampai Taehyung terlibat saat itu. Bahkan ia sempat dibuat heran mengapa Jungkook tidak bertanya mengenai Minah dan sebagainya.

Setelah itu, Jungkook bersikeras mengantarnya pulang. Tidak hanya sampai di halte bus, tapi benar-benar _mengantar_ dalam artian sesungguhnya sampai Jungkook melihat Kim Taehyung berhenti di depan gedung apartemen dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Well,_ lucu sekali.

Taehyung merasa seratus persen yakin bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah permainan yang dibangun Jungkook untuknya.

Bertengkar, perang dingin, setelah itu berjalan bersama tanpa percakapan apa-apa. Tanpa penjelasan dan lebih memilih mempertahankan pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita sampai,"

Jungkook tersentak pelan, lalu mendongak. Ia melirik Taehyung sejenak sebelum mengalihkan fokus pandangan pada gedung apartemen yang untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook lihat. Memutar ulang adegan di mana sebuah lilin ulang tahun diganti menjadi pematik api yang mudah sekali padam. Rasanya… sudah lama sekali.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Jungkook,"

 _Cepat pulang, bicarakan semuanya baik-baik saat esok tiba._

"Dan, uhm…" _apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya?_ Taehyung benci menjadi gugup yang membuat dadanya sesak seperti ini. "… hati-hati saat kau pulang,"

"Taehyung,"

 _Déjà vu._ Taehyung—mau tidak mau—menatap Jungkook sambil bergumam, "Hm?"

"Sabtu depan nanti, kau sibuk?"

Kedua alis Taehyung terangkat. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Jeda dalam lima detik, lalu suara napas berhembus terdengar.

"Kencan."

Satu kata singkat, Taehyung memahaminya dalam tempo lambat. _Permainan apa lagi ini?_ Ia mempertanyakan kapan waktunya Jungkook mengakhiri semua kekonyolan ini. Kapan mereka berhenti, dan bagaimana akhir dari permainannya.

"Kenapa … tiba-tiba sekali?"

Jungkook mengulas senyum; walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tida tipis.

"Aku ingin kita kencan …"

 _Tiga…_

 _Dua…_

 _Satu—_

"… dan uang lima ratus ribu won yang aku janjikan akan menjadi milikmu."

 _—game over._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dengan kata lain, kesepakatan mereka mulai mencapai akhir._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Salahkan aja MV comeback mereka, jadi saya lari dari kenyataan. Hayati lelah demi apa #lebaykamu. Dan kayaknya ini fic mendekati tamat *hooraaaaay!* Paling satu atau dua chap lagi (mungkin) sama bonus chapter (kayaknya), wkwkwkw.

Dan terima kasih banyak udah mengikuti cerita sampai sini~~~ *wink* Terutama untuk review, fave, dan follow! XDD liat reader baca aja saya udah seneng, semoga aja ceritanya membuat kalian juga senang Q.Q)9 Sini sini, saya kasih peluk dan cium dulu~~/heh.

Maaf karena saya ngantuk dan tugas numpuk jadinya saya gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu :'D makasih juga buat yang suka PM saya buat ngingetin *bow*

Salam hangat dan kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


	9. 008 : Ambivalence

Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya pergi.

Ketika ibunya bilang bahwa pria itu adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya dan memberikan kebahagiaan tanpa batas bahkan setelah ia terlahir di dunia, Taehyung tetap tidak mengerti.

Ia juga menolak penjelasan ketika ibunya mulai menangis sepanjang malam, kala itu. Ketidaksengajaan kecil yang terjadi tepat setelah satu hari Taehyung menempati gedung apartemen baru. Ketika ia tidak sengaja mengintip di balik sela pintu yang terbuka, remang lampu cahaya yang menyebar, dan punggung ibunya yang begitu rapuh karena getaran hebat. Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak pernah berani mengucap kalimat tanya dan memberikan senyum selebar mungkin begitu esok menjelang.

Taehyung tidak mengerti meskipun faktanya ia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti.

(Ia seorang _hipokrit_ ulung).

Suatu hari, ia merasa benci. Hari berikutnya, ia mencoba memaafkan. Namun di waktu-waktu tertentu, ia begitu mati rasa.

 _Jangan jadi seperti ayahmu_ , ibunya pernah berkata. _Jangan jadi seperti ayahmu_. Permintaan yang bersifat egois; _egois,_ karena ibunya bilang pria itu adalah pria terbaik tetapi jangan pernah sekalipun mengikuti jejaknya. _Jangan jadi seperti ayahmu_. Saat akhirnya Taehyung sadar bahwa memori cantik yang selama ini disimpan ibunya membentuk luka besar.

Ketika Taehyung mulai mengerti situasi sepenuhnya, ia membuat keputusan.

 _Jangan mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam._

 _(Karena bahagia selamanya itu fana)._

.

Sedari kecil, Jungkook terpenjara di balik aturan dan norma yang mengikat.

Ia sudah didoktrin untuk tidak menjadi pribadi yang mudah mengeluh. Sempurna dalam segala hal, menjadi sosok yang ditakuti, cerdas sekaligus licik, dan mengesampingkan perasaan. Ayah dan ibunya memerangkapnya dalam sangkar emas yang disebut masa depan. Di mana ia harus menjadi sukses, ia harus menikah dengan perempuan, ia harus memiliki keturunan; _ia harus menyukai seorang wanita._

Sampai suatu saat ibunya pergi dan ayahnya hancur, sangkar emas itu masih ada; terkunci hingga ia merasa muak dan membencinya begitu dalam. Jungkook tidak bisa keluar. _Ia tidak pernah bisa keluar._

Lalu, di dalam penjara kecil yang menjadi benteng antara ia dan kenyataan; mencuri kebebasannya, tak tanggung-tanggung juga melumpuhkan segala rasa; Jungkook bermimpi.

 _Ada seseorang yang bisa menarik sayapnya pergi._

 _(Ia pantas untuk bebas)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[008] Ambivalence**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **a**_ ** _m. bi. va. len. si_** _; perasaan tidak sadar yang saling bertentangan terhadap situasi yang sama atau terhadap seseorang pada waktu yang sama_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu, pukul sepuluh sejak sinar baskara mulai mengintip di balik kumulus yang berkumpul, Taehyung menunggu. Ia mengalihkan fokus ke samping kanan, di mana kaca jendela bus yang ditumpanginya bergerak dinamis dan pepohonan juga aspal jalanan menjadi pemandangan yang monoton. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas selama sepuluh menit yang dihabiskannya bersama Jungkook.

 _Jungkook..._

Taehyung mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Lalu menoleh ke arah lain. Katakan ia tidak sendirian dan seseorang ikut menemaninya dalam diam. Jeon Jungkook, dalam balutan kaus putih polos dan jaket jins biru dongker, selana jins hitam, sepasang _converse_ abu membalut kaki, dan topi _yankee_ menutupi sebagian kepala, tampak merenung di balik gurat wajahnya yang datar. Bibir yang terkatup tanpa kata terucap, dan tatapan mata yang menajam itu. Diam, dan Taehyung mendadak sadar bahwa situasi seperti ini begitu canggung.

Sebuah kencan bersifat monokrom, eh?

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tehyung tidak tahan, akhirnya ia bertanya. Jungkook tampak tersentak sedikit sebelum menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Kau dulu yang tentukan," jawab Jungkook tenang; setenang ketika ia mengajak Taehyung untuk berkencan. Setenang ketika pagi mereka bertemu di depan halte untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh. "Aku mengikuti."

Suara dengusan terdengar. "Dasar perencana yang buruk," kelakar Taehyung skeptis. "Lain kali, buatlah rencana yang matang jika ingin mengajakku kencan, Jeon."

Satu sekon setelah ia mengucapkannya, Taehyung menyesal setengah mati. Ia hanya berkelakar, sungguh. Tidak mengada-ada ketika akhirnya ia sadar bahwa seharusnya frasa _lain kali_ merupakan hal yang tabu. Hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh Taehyung katakan.

Tabu, karena kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won itu mendekati sebuah akhir.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia melirik Jungkook hati-hati, bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda tinggi itu merasakan kegugupannya barang sedikit. Namun, ketika didapatinya wajah datar itu masih tetap sama dan sepasang mata yang tidak berbinar lebih, Taehyung tahu Jungkook tidak terganggu. Lega sekaligus kecewa; yang entah sejak kapan menyisip di sudut hatinya tanpa permisi. Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Ada satu tempat," sahut Taehyung akhirnya. Ia berharap Jungkook menyangkal tapi hasilnya nihil. "Tapi aku ragu kau akan menyukainya."

Jungkook mengangkat alis, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah Taehyung, kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja,"

"Karena itu alasannya Jungkook. Kau juga mengenalku dan pasti tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranku."

" _Well,"_ Jungkook berdeham kecil. "Mungkin itu benar," ia nyengir tipis, "tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu, bukan? Dan maksudku kau mengenalku atau tidak, kau pasti akan memaksaku untuk menyukai apa yang tidak kusukai, Taehyung. Kita sama-sama keras kepala. Meskipun nyatanya kau yang lebih keras kepala."

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku sangat baik, Jeon."

"Itu hal yang mudah. Beruntunglah karena kau memiliki kekasih sepertiku, Kim."

"Oh? Aku harus apa? Bersujud di depanmu dan mengemis cintamu lebih banyak?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Terbawa suasana kencan yang begitu ringan, (bahkan kalimat seperti _'kita ini kekasih palsu'_ tidak keluar dari bibirnya). Ia juga tidak sadar ketika Jungkook melepas topinya cepat, menunduk jauh ke depan wajahnya, dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat dengan topi menutupi pagutan tipis di antara bibir yang bertemu; selembut bubuk vanila yang tertinggal dan setajam pasta gigi berbau _mint._

Kecupan cepat— _sangat cepat._

Secepat Taehyung mengerjapkan mata dan ia tahu jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Secepat ketika Jungkook menarik dirinya kembali sembari menempatkan topi di puncak kepala, juga seulas seringai yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

Secepat Taehyung sadar dan sadar sepenuh mungkin bahwa waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat pula. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi, _ini bukan mimpi_ yang akan segera berakhir di penghunjung malam nanti.

"Sialan," Taehyung mengumpat, berbisik di antara kelima jemari dan punggung tangan menutupi bibir. "Tadi itu ..." _ciuman itu_ , "... apa maksudnya, _eoh_?"

Jungkook memberinya sentilan pelan tepat di kening Taehyung. Mengabaikan ringisan yang terdengar selanjutnya. "Bonus kecil dariku."

"... Hah?"

"Bersiap-siaplah aku akan melakukannya lagi, nanti."

Taehyung berpaling ngilu; _rona tipis itu_ , Jungkook tidak boleh melihatnya. "Mati sana."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Jeon Jungkook menempatkan restoran berbintang lima atau kafe klasik bernuansa _victorian era_ pada abad tujuh belas di urutan pertama daftar tempat kencannya bersama Taehyung, maka ia salah besar. Ia juga mencoret taman bermain dan tempat-tempat melankolis lainnya yang biasa penuh oleh berbagai pasangan pada akhir pekan. Demi Tuhan, di sampingnya saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Pemuda AB dengan segala pemikirannya yang _unpredictable_ ; absurd dan sulit ditebak. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu keputusan yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu tidak jauh dari kata aneh.

"Bertanya padamu pilihan yang salah," gerutu Jungkook tidak tahan.

Taehyung, yang tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di antara lembaran kusam dan buku berlapuk tebal, mendongak malas meski dua sudut bibirnya melengkung simpul. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa merajuk."

Jungkook mendelik sinis. "Serius, Taehyung. Kau dan perpustakaan sama-sama gilanya."

"Ssssh..." cetusnya sambil menyimpan telunjuk di depan bibir. "Pelankan suaramu, Jungkook. Penjaga di sini tidak sebaik penjaga perpustakaan sekolah."

"Kau gila."

"Tapi tidak segila dengan orang yang mau membayarku lima ratus ribu won sebagai jalang."

Jeda sejenak, Jungkook merasakan pelipisnya berkerut tidak suka. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu jalang," kilahnya ketus, agak keras juga. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk—"

"Menjadi kekasih palsumu—ya, ya, aku tahu itu," potong Taehyung jengah, menatap Jungkook sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada lembaran beraksara di depannya. "Aku tahu itu, Jungkook. Aku tahu."

Alih-alih membantahnya dengan kalimat sarkasme yang sama, Jungkook membisu. Terus terang saja, ia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya di tempat seperti ini. Gedung dengan rak-rak buku di setiap sudut dan orang-orang membosankan. Ia tidak menduga Taehyung mengajaknya kemari, mendekam di balik meja perpustakaan pusat kota dengan setumpuk buku yang berdebu. Mengambil meja yang paling terisolir di antara pengunjung lainnya.

Ia, Kim Taehyung—astaga—apa tidak bosan melihat tulisan yang sama setiap harinya setelah menghabiskan waktu di sekolah?

Akan tetapi, kenyataannya Jungkook tidak pernah membantah di balik keluhan yang telah diucapkan. Tepat ketika ia berdiri mematung saat Taehyung membawanya ke depan gedung perpustakaan dan Jungkook menolak untuk menyeret pemuda berambut cokelat itu agar mencari tempat kencan yang lebih baik.

Memang benar, kencan tak selamanya berhubungan dengan hal yang romantis. Dan romantis tak selamanya pula bersifat manis. Jika Kim Taehyung memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan cara seperti ini, Jungkook tidak keberatan—(sedikit mungkin ada, tapi hei, ini adalah hari spesial).

Setidaknya, ia hanya perlu menghabiskan detik yang berjalan menjadi menit, menit berubah ke dalam jam, dan jam sampai pada hitungan yang tidak terbatas hanya untuk memandang diam-diam sepasang netra mahoni yang berpendar tenang. Poni tipis yang jatuh menghalangi kening, hidung kempas kempis yang terkadang mengerut samar, dan pupil mata yang tidak berhenti bergerak; dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri, melakukan gerakan sebaliknya, dan berulang terus-menerus dalam sekon yang sama.

Jungkook hanya perlu menanti pada detik yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

Sampai lembaran lima ratus ribu won miiknya habis tak bersisa, nanti.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Dan ia tidak menyadari sepasang bola mata itu memandangnya curiga, bersirobok dengan begitu menariknya. Aneh, semenjak Jungkook mengenal Taehyung, ia bertemu dengan berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dipahaminya dengan logika yang nyata. Atau mungkin, sifat gila Taehyung sudah mulai menular?

"Teringat pada sesuatu yang—sepertinya—penting."

"Oh?" sepasang alis bertaut samar. "Apa kencan ini mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," Jungkook menghela napas pelan, "mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir."

Taehyung menutup buku dengan sengaja, meletakkan lembaran tebal itu tidak jauh dari tumpukan buku lainnya. Ia mencondongkan badan, bertumpu pada dua lengan yang bersilang di atas meja.

"Berpikir terlalu banyak itu tidak baik untuk otak, kau tahu," jelasnya diplomatis, meski sorot di balik kelereng cokelatnya berbinar jail. "Katakan Jungkook, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Jungkook mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersikap manis saat kencan."

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali," belah bibirnya mencebik sebal. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku bersikap seperti ini?"

Tentu saja, terlalu jelas, lima ratus ribu won itu menunggunya. Namun, baik Taehyung atau Jungkook sendiri, tak pernah sekalipun kata perpisahan di akhir kesepakatan mereka nanti terucap dalam perbincangan; tidak ataupun secara sengaja. Jungkook tak pernah merasa ini sebuah akhir, dan Taehyung juga bersikap seolah-olah semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Tapi, terserah kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku tidak memaksa—"

"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku,"

Taehyung mengangkat alis. _Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali_? "Cerita apa?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak mengerti. Mengapa benaknya dengan spontan berkelana pada malam di hari ulang tahunnya? Di bawah temaram neon putih dan babak permainan basket yang tidak pernah menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Di balik jejeran pintu apartemen dan sebuah pematik kecil sebagai penutup hari ulang tahunnya. Di balik risau dan dilema yang selama ini Jungkook rasakan ketika bersama Taehyung.

"Oh Sehun."

Dasar perusak suasana kencan, sialan. Jungkook mengutuk dalam hati.

"Kau belum pernah bercerita apa-apa tentangnya, Taehyung."

Dan ketika iris cokelat tua itu membesar dan Jungkook memerangkapnya begitu dalam, ia tahu. Ia—seharusnya—tahu sejak dulu. Ia, sampai kapan pun, tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Taehyung secara pasti; namun hari ini, dalam detik ini pula, Jungkook melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kim Taehyung belum mampu membagi luka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa definisi bebas bagimu, Taehyung?"_

 _Oh Sehun terkadang lelah dengan segala peraturan yang diberikan untuknya. Baik itu berasal dari tekanan keluarga yang terpandang dan permintaan egois akademik. Ia lelah dengan segala doktrin di mana kesempurnaan di atas segalanya dan bersifat absolut. Sehun lelah dengan semesta sebelum akhirnya Taehyung datang tanpa permisi._

 _Klise, memang._

 _Tapi, Danny Pudi saja bilang klise memang terjadi; ada karena nyata dan pada hakikatnya sesuatu yang permanen. Jika Sehun tidak menemukan klise itu sendiri di antara hal klise lainnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Taehyung._

 _"Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau?"_

 _Sehun tertawa; miris dan getir. "Jika itu terjadi saat kau harus selalu berada di sampingku, bagaimana?"_

 _Taehyung membawanya lari dari kenyataan. Membiarkannya terbawa dalam cinta yang diumbarkan. Membawanya kabur. Menembus segala pemikiran-pemikiran monoton bahwa sempurna tidak akan terjadi jika seseorang tidak bisa melengkapi kelemahan di baliknya. Dalam hal ini, Kim Taehyung adalah kelemahan terberat dalam diri Oh Sehun._

 _"Jangan menggombal, Oh."_

 _"Menurutmu begitu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, omong-omong."_

 _"Jangan bercanda, Sehun. Kita sama-sama laki-laki."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Segelas _darjeeling_ dan _chamomile_ yang mengepul hangat, sepiring kudapan manis di siang hari, dan dua pasta _carbonara_ dengan madu bercampur bumbu pedas di dalamnya. Taehyung tidak pernah mendatangi kafe bergaya Italia sebelum ini (ia bahkan tidak tahu ada kafe seperti ini di Seoul). Malah terkadang, lidahnya bisa menolak tegas jika merasakan masakan luar Korea yang menurutnya aneh. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan masakan Eropa.

Namun, Jeon Jungkook bisa membujuknya dengan manis—oh yah, Jungkook selalu bisa membujuknya sampai ia berubah pikiran. Dengan atau tidak secara paksa termasuk kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won mereka. Jika bukan karena menu ala London dan racikan teh tidak asing yang terdaftar dalam menu, Taehyung sudah pasti memilih untuk tidak makan dan menunggu hingga masakan ibunya menanti di rumah.

(Nilai plus lainnya, kafe itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada Yoongi dan tempat kerjanya. Kafe sederhana dengan dekorasi yang hangat dan tidak terlalu mewah).

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Garpu diputar dalam rotasi yang konstan, menarik setiap lajur tali berbahan terigu hingga melilit dengan teratur. Setelah itu, Taehyung mendongak dan lilitan pasta pada garpunya terlahap dalam satu kali suapan penuh.

"Aku selalu menolaknya, Jungkook, _selalu_ ," katanya dengan mulut penuh. Ia segera mengunyah makanan berperisa manis semu pedas itu asal-asalan dan menelannya cepat. "Tapi Sehun memiliki seribu satu cara lain untuk membuatnya tampak lebih mudah."

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Maksudku, ada satu hal yang membuatku nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya," ini kali pertama sejak Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar begitu ringan dan lugas. "Dia menyebalkan, memang. Tapi sifat yang satunya itu tidak pernah membuat bosan dan aku mulai merindukannya."

Saat itu, Taehyung terlalu labil terhadap perasaan kecil yang disebut menyukai seseorang. Itu terjadi pada tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama dan awal barunya di jenjang menengah atas. Terlihat sangat bodoh, Taehyung tahu itu. Tapi cinta bisa datang kapan saja sebagaimana sesuatu yang bersifat klise terjadi.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya, adegan dalam cerita roman picisan, atau opera sabun—terserahlah. Aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di tahun terakhir kami, lalu memulai hubungan saat tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Aku menyukainya, dan dia menyukaiku. _Well,_ sesederhana itu."

 _Jungkook tampak tidak puas_ , tebak Taehyung telak. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya karena tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali. Tidak bisa menerima langsung begitu saja sebelum akar masalahnya diketahui dengan sangat benar.

"Dan sekarang, kau membencinya?"

Taehyung meringis. "Kalau pun bisa, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu, Jungkook," ia mengibaskan sebelah tangan asal. "Tapi faktanya, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci bedebah Oh sialan itu. Miris sekali, bukan?"

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan awal diabaikan. "Apa karena Sehun—"

"Kau pasti tidak ingin tahu—"

"Kim Taehyung."

Hening sejenak, Taehyung berusaha menemukan sesuatu di balik mata Jungkook. Namun sepasang kelereng hitam yang saat ini memakunya telak itu seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu di dasar jiwanya. Jungkook mencoba membaca isi pikiran Taehyung, dan Taehyung berusaha menebak apa yang dipikirkan Jungkook tentangnya.

" _Fine_ ," denting garpu dan piring yang terbentur berbunyi nyaring. "Kami pernah _melakukan—_ tidak, tapi _nyaris_ melakukannya."

Jungkook mematung.

"Kau pasi mengerti. _Tidur bersama_ ," _dalam makna konotatif_ , "sebelum salah satu dari kami saling menghancurkan."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nyatanya, Sehun tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal tersebut terhadap Taehyung._

 _Pemuda itu terlalu polos, naif, dan rapuh dengan caranya sendiri. Taehyung seolah membangun sangkar delusi di sekitar dirinya sendiri. Sehun mencerabut sayapnya tanpa sadar. Keduanya terikat dalam permainan yang seakan enggan berakhir dan keadaan hanya diperparah oleh kehancuran yang dilakukan masing-masing._

 _"Maaf," Sehun berkata; monolog. Jemari mengacak rambut frustasi dan punggung bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur. Tepat di belakangnya; di atas ranjang dan hamparan selimut yang berantakan, Taehyung berbaring membelakangi. Kemeja yang dipakainya tidak jauh berbeda seperti hatinya saat itu; berantakan dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sehun merasakan hal yang sama. Semuanya tampak buram ketika Taehyung berkunjung ke rumahnya yang sedang dalam keadaan sepi tanpa anggota keluarga lain, dan ia menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba._

 _Taehyung selalu mencoba berontak, tapi Sehun tidak membiarkan._

 _Sampai tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya, teriakan namanya berulang kali, dan ekspresi yang tergambar pada paras Taehyung kala itu nyata; bibir bengkak, tiga kancing dilepas paksa, bercak merah pada perpotongan leher, dan matanya... likuid bening mengalir tanpa sadar. Lantas ketika Sehun mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, bawah, bawah, dan basah, juga basah. Taehyung tidak menangis, sungguh. Kelenjar air matanya saja yang ketakutan karenanya._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melepaskan dan sepi mendominasi situasi._

 _"Tae—"_

 _"Kau brengsek, Oh Sehun."_

 _Sehun tidak membalas, tidak juga mengelak._

 _"Kita selesai."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam hidupnya, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa semarah ini.

Ia pernah marah terhadap sang ibu yang pernah meninggalkannya, dulu. Tapi tidak sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Ia juga menaruh benci terhadap ayahnya, dengan segala tingkah otoriternya yang tinggi di atas norma dan peraturan. Tapi tidak sampai membakar relung hatinya seperti sekarang.

Kim Taehyung boleh saja bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya saat ini; raut wajah datar dan tidak peduli ditambah dengan gaya berceritanya yang meremehkan. Tapi, dalam linimasa yang selama ini Jungkook jalani atas nama kesepakatan lima ratus ribu wonnya, menghadapi Kim Taehyung dalam keadan emosi memuncak bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Kau pasti jijik denganku, Jungkook," suara Taehyung membuyarkan kabut hitam di sekeliling Jungkook, menariknya ke alam sadar. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bebas merasa jijik denganku sampai kapan pun. Dan asal kau tahu ..."

Jungkook mendengar, tapi tidak terlalu mengharap jawaban.

"... kau beruntung karena aku tidak menjadi kekasihmu secara nyata."

"Cukup." Jungkook berdiri; cepat dan tidak terduga hingga suara derit kursi yang bergeser terdengar gusar dan mengganggu. Ia mendapati Taehyung menatapnya bingung tapi ia tidak peduli. Jungkook sungguh tidak peduli. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar dan setelah itu kita pergi. Tunggu aku di luar, Taehyung."

Adegan picisan dan opera sabun saja tidak pernah berkata kejujuran di baliknya. Namun ketika Jungkook mendengarnya langsung dari setiap artikulasi yang Taehyung ucapkan, ia merasa kebas. Ia kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia jatuh pada dasar yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai satu menit dan Jungkook mendapati dirinya berpijak di hadapan cermin besar toilet kafe. Memandang mata penuh amarah itu, rahang tegas yang mengeras kesal, dan bibir terkatup rapat demi menahan segala makian yang terus menghantui dalam benak.

Jungkook memutar keran wastafel dengan terburu-buru, membiarkan kesepuluh jemarinya mendingin saat aliran air memenuhi telapak tangan, yang detik selanjutnya menyebar secara acak di sekitar permukaan wajahnya. Mengalir pelan dari sisi-sisi pelipis, turun di sekitar tulang hidung, menetak di lekukan mandibula, dan menetes setelah menyentuh dagu.

Sekali lagi, refleksi cermin seolah mengatakan kebohongan.

Tapi semua itu tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk merogoh ponsel dalam saku celana, menekan ikon berbentuk pesan dalam layar sentuhnya, mencari nama kontak yang dikenalnya selama ini, dan mengetik beberapa abjad yang tidak terlalu panjang sebelum satelit informasi mengirimnya dalam seperkian sekon yang cepat.

(Andaikan merusak properti dilegalkan, Jungkook tidak tanggung-tanggung meninju cermin sialan di depannya itu).

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sore adalah ketika Taehyung memusatkan pandangan pada petak-petak air mancur yang bermain; lengkap dengan permainan lampu berwarna-warni yang berbias elok dengan semprotan air setinggi dua meter atau lebih melawan gravitasi, menghujam cakrawala oranye pada lembayung menjelang malam. Patung Laksamana Yi Sun-sin berdiri megah, pusat jantungnya kehidupan Gwanghamun Square.

Diam-diam Taehyung membayang; bagaimana rasanya jika ia berlari, melompat ke arah petak air mancur. Menikmati segala sensasi yang tubuhnya rasakan. Dinginnya udara, menusuknya air, segala pancaran yang mengenai tangannya yang terentang, air yang menghempas wajahnya, juga keciprak keras yang menghidupkan sore—atau sekarang, malam?

Seolah membutakan Taehyung dari kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat lain selain ini," Jungkook bergumam, meski Taehyung mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kurasa ini terlalu drama."

Taehyung terbahak keras, tergelak dengan begitu bebas. "Mencoba bersikap melankolis, eh?" ia kembali memusatkan tatapan pada permainan petak-petak air mancur. "Tapi, menurutku ini bagus. Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya mengunjungi Gwanghamun."

"Astaga, kau ini anak rumahan macam apa?"

" _Yak!_ " pukulan ringan mengenai bahu Jungkook, "jaga ucapanmu, Jeon."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran di sini, Kim. Dasar kau menyedihkan."

Taehyung terpekur sejenak. Mencerna kalimat rancu yang diucapkan Jungkook dengan canda yang terselip di dalamnya itu. Ia tahu Jungkook tidak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja... mengapa ia tidak suka saat mendengarnya?

Masa lalunya. Hidupnya. Kisah cintanya. Taehyung pikir perkataan Jungkook benar adanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Ia menoleh, Jungkook sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"

"Entahlah, karena kau menyedihkan?"

Ya Tuhan, Taehyung ingin mencekiknya.

"Tapi ketahuilah Taehyung, aku tidak pernah merasa jijik denganmu. Tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai jalang— _well,_ maaf karena pernah menyebutmu seperti itu saat di ruang loker, tapi percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya. Aku hanya marah karena si brengsek Oh itu menciummu begitu saja. Aku juga tidak ingin menganggapmu pengganggu, meskipun sebenarnya kau bisa sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan," ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Yang jelas, terima kasih telah membantuku selama ini. Memang, kau terpaksa pada awalnya. Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kupercaya selain kau, alasan lain mengapa aku bisa memberimu penawaran dengan mudah. Terima kasih karena kau mau bertahan denganku. Ingat baik-baik ini, Taehyung. Aku tidak—dan tidak akan pernah—menganggapmu seperti jalang dan sebagainya. Kau Taehyung, Kim Taehyung yang kukenal dan akan terus menjadi seorang Kim Taehyung sampai kapan pun. Dan sekarang ..."

Ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook berbicara sepanjang itu dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung selain tertegun. Mengamati pemuda tinggi itu ketika ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik saku jaket jinsnya yang terlipat dengan rapi; putih dan bersih meski empat sisinya sedikit terlipat.

"... aku menepati janjiku selama satu bulan ini."

Selembar cek, dan nominal lima ratus ribu won yang tertulis rapi.

Taehyung menahan napas. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut pada organ vitalnya, pusat kehidupannya selama ini, sumber napasnya sampai kapan pun. Dan gerakan sensorik yang dialirkan dari sumsum tulang belakang menuju otaknya pertama kali adalah—

—ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Jungkook."

Dan senyum artifisial yang terpoles begitu manis, manis sekali.

Jungkook memandangnya lekat, _kenapa,_ ia bertanya; tetapi suaranya menolak dikeluarkan.

Namun, Taehyung tidak pernah menjawab. Ia hanya membawa satu tangannya untuk meraih jemari-jemari Jungkook dengan begitu perlahan, menautkannya dalam detik-detik yang melambat, menggenggam di antara dingin yang menyusup dan segarnya air mancur, pancaran dinamika riak air, dan lampu-lampu yang bermain pada semesta yang mengecil; antara janji dan dusta, antara senyum dan tanda tanya, antara sore menjelang malam, antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Lupakan lima ratus ribu won ini dan simpan dengan baik termasuk lupakan siapa itu Kim Taehyung, apa statusnya, siapa dia, dan waktu satu bulan yang kau habiskan bersama dengannya."

Benaknya menghitung; _satu... dua... tiga... empat..._ dan hitungan _lima_ yang begitu lambat.

"Kesepakatan kita berakhir, Jeon Jungkook."

 _Maaf karena tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal untukmu._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Bus-nya sudah datang."

Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak mengharapkan Jungkook menemaninya di halte sampai bus tiba dan berhenti malam itu. Ia kembali dihadapkan pada keheningan canggung yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sejak Taehyung menolak selembar cek yang diberikan sebagai bentuk akhir kesepakatan mereka, Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, meremas kertas tipis di tangannya tanpa sadar, lalu berbalik dan berkata _'kita pulang'_ tanpa mau melihatnya sedikit pun.

Ia bangkit berdiri, di belakangnya, Jungkook mengikuti.

Roda bus mulai melambat dan seberkas cahaya lampu menyebar pada aspal jalanan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah, cukup sampai di sini saja dan aku—"

Ucapan Taehyung tidak tuntas. Karena kedua tangannya seakan refleks terangkat dan mendorong sosok yang entah sejak kapan memeluknya, berbagi hangat dan dingin. Menenggelamkannya dalam aroma _petrichor_ dari petak air mancur yang menguar dan air. Mengungkungnya dalam dekapan berbalut pilu dalam kelu. Membuatnya beku.

Ada getar di sana, yang akan pecah, dan semakin rapuh ketika Taehyung menyadari sensasi dingin dari ujung jemari Jungkook merayap pada titik-titik halus dan tidak asing di sekitar pipinya, menetak mandibulanya dengan pelan, pelan sekali. Terpilin dengan lembut seperti fungsi indera peraba menggantikan fungsi matanya.

(Di belakang mereka, pintu bus terbuka dan suara retak yang bergesek antara gerendel dan daun pintu memecah keheningan).

Jungkook berbisik di telinganya; sederet kalimat dalam radius aman di gendang telinga Taehyung. Yang detik berikutnya, sepasang bola mata cokelat itu membelalak. Tidak percaya meski ia mendengarnya dengan baik; sangat baik.

"Apa kau bilang—"

Ketika Jungkook melepaskan diri dan Taehyung mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya, Jungkook membungkamnya dalam satu kecupan singkat tepat di kening. Lembut dan penuh perasaan, tanpa frasa yang terdengar.

Selanjutnya, waktu bagai dipaksa untuk berjalan dua kali lebih cepat. Taehyung merasakan Jungkook mendorongnya halus, dan Taehyung memaksa _, berjalanlah, masuk ke dalam bus, dan biarkan ini selesai_. Saat pintu bus tertutup dengan rapi, Taehyung melangkah linglung jauh, jauh, hanya untuk memilih kursi yang terisolir dan terabaikan. Lantas ia mendapati Jungkook masih memandangnya di balik kaca jendela bus, mendongak dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan dalam jaket dan topi _yankee_ yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

Saat bus mulai melaju perlahan; _pelan, pelan, lalu cepat._

Dan Jungkook bergeming di sana. Memandang kepergiannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Begitu sosoknya ditelan jarak dan bus mengambil sebuah jalan tikungan, Taehyung merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia terhempas di salah satu kursi paling belakang dan berada di ujung, meringkuk di sana dengan kedua kaki terangkat hingga lutut menyentuh dagu, menelungkupkan kepala dan menyembunyikannya sedalam dan seerat mungkin—

—lalu menangis.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** ini udah malem dan saya masih gentayangan 8"D haai~

Saya pengen hiatus, ceritanya. Tapi saya kayak diteror sama ini dokumen D _eal?_ di laptop dan sampei kebawa mimpi, heeelp 8"D alhasil, saya maksain _update_. Maaf kalau lama dan saya gak sempet balesin review lagi *bow* Oh ya, chapter depan udah _Final Chapter!_ *hoooraaay*/terbarkonfeti. Mudah-mudahan gitu, takut ceritanya ngeleber ke mana-mana nanti :"D Sekali lagi, maaf belum bisa bales *nanges*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, fave, follow, dan review kalian selama ini yaa X"D _Deal?_ gak akan bisa lanjut sampai sini kalau bukan karena kalian, hikss. #eaa.

Salam hangat dan sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir nanti (mungkin) :') kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

.

* * *

p.s : saya serius mau hiatus udah ini, muehehe. Eh, ada bonus chapter di bawah~

* * *

 _._

 _Busnya sudah pergi._

Malam hening dan Jungkook merasa sendiri.

 _Busnya pergi, pergi, dan Kim Taehyung pergi_.

"Ternyata aku benar, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook berbalik cepat, meningkatkan kejelian pada tingkat waspada ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Terlihat asing dengan sepasang mata kecil dan _bonnie hat_ yang terpasang rapi di puncak kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Senyum tipis merekah lugas. "Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"


	10. 009 : Honest

Malam itu, ponselnya berdering.

Taehyung mengusap wajah cepat, antara acak dan perih yang terselip, lalu merogoh saku _hoodie_ hijau tuanya dengan gerakan panik hingga benda tipis itu tergenggam dalam rengkuhan kelima jarinya. Ada getar di sana; entah karena pergerakan otomatis yang dikeluarkan ponsel, entah karena sistem saraf dendritnya yang gemetar. Lalu, ketika ia menatap layar dan membaca sederet nama yang tak asing lagi, Taehyung terpaku.

Jung Hoseok meneleponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[009] Honest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _A single goodbye will lead to thousands happiness. A single goodbye until we meet again. A single goodbye and you know how much i love you. Goodbye_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa kau?"

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Jungkook memicing. Menekankan dalam hati bahwa ia sungguh tidak mengenal pemuda bermata kecil yang saat ini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya itu. Ia yakin tidak pernah menemuinya di sekolah, baik itu orang yang satu angkatan dengannya atau senior maupun junior. Lagi pula, pemuda itu juga menggunakan logat berbeda ketika berbicara. Cukup menjelaskan dia bukan berasal dari Seoul.

"Taehyung bercerita," katanya, dengan senyum aneh yang terpoles. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk di bangku halte. "Kalau ia tidak bisa menerima uang lima ratus ribu won itu begitu saja."

 _Taehyung_ , Jungkook mengingat. Dan semakin menambah kecurigaannya karena nama Taehyung mendadak masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Termasuk lima ratus ribu won yang sempat membuat Jungkook membelalak. _Orang itu mengenal Taehyung dengan sangat baik_ , tapi ia sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Jangankan mengenal, mengetahuinya saja tidak.

"Kau mengetahui Taehyung dan lima ratus ribu won itu," Jungkook mengulas seringai kecil. "Kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Omong-omong namaku bukan kau, dan Taehyung biasa memanggilku Jimin, dari Park Jimin. Bisa dibilang, yaa... Taehyung adalah sahabatku sejak kecil."

Jungkook mengangkat alis. "Sahabat dari kecil?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik,"

"Taehyung tidak pernah memberitahuku,"

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. "Itu karena kau tidak bertanya, bocah."

Oh. Sekarang Jungkook mengerti dari mana datangnya perasaan familier ketika ia melihat pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu. Cara bicaranya yang sarkastik, sikap sok kenalnya, dan bagaimana Jimin memanggilnya tanpa merasa ragu sedikit pun. Jungkook menemukan kesamaan antara Taehyung dan Jimin. Samar memang, tapi setidaknya berhasil menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku bukan bocah," elak Jungkook sinis, lalu mendengus kecil. "Dan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" _pada waktu yang tidak pas pula_. Tepat beberapa menit setelah bus melaju pergi dan Taehyung tidak ada.

Jimin menatapnya, lama. Yang detik berikutnya terkekeh pelan dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Meminta Jungkook untuk duduk di sana tanpa perintah secara lisan.

"Ketahuilah Jungkook, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

* * *

" _Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Taehyung tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia ingin memaki sebanyak mungkin saat Jung Hoseok bertanya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia menggenggam ponsel lebih erat lagi. Merutuki kebodohan dan sifat tololnya ketika Taehyung menghabiskan menit yang berjalan hanya untuk menguras persediaan air matanya. _Ia tidak lemah_ , persepsi itu terus diulangnya dalam benak sejak ponselnya berdering.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Aku..._ " jeda sejenak, Taehyung bisa merasakan ragu di ujung sana. " _Jungkook mengirimku pesan. Dia bilang..."_

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela samping. Dadanya sesak, Ya Tuhan... " _Kesepakatan kami sudah berakhir._ "

Bus berhenti. Masih ada dua pemberhentian lagi yang harus Taehyung lalui sebelum berakhir di halte tujuan. Masih ada jam-jam yang berjalan sampai Hoseok menghentikan perbincangan yang tak akan ada habisnya.

" _Aku tahu itu_ ,"

 _Jelas kau tahu,_ Hyung. _Dan semua ini menyesakkan._

Kelopak mata terbuka kembali. "Lalu kenapa _Hyung_ meneleponku?" _dan bukannya Jungkook?_

Tawa getir terdengar, dan Taehyung bertanya-tanya mengapa bukan dirinya saja yang tertawa seperti itu?

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah kalian berpisah? Kenapa kedengarannya kau tidak merasa senang, Taehyung?_ "

* * *

"Terus terang saja, aku terkejut saat Taehyung mengirimku pesan dan rela menjadi kekasih palsunya seseorang dengan bayaran lima ratus ribu won setiap bulannya. Kau tahu pertama kali yang aku pikirkan saat itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibir Jungkook, Jimin melanjutkan. "Aku pikir; _orang brengsek mana lagi yang berani-beraninya mempermainkan sahabatku_? Terlebih saat aku juga tahu kau pernah menciumnya begitu saja, Jungkook."

Pantas saja di beberapa kesempatan, Jungkook selalu menemukan Taehyung sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Seolah-olah memiliki dunia sendiri yang tidak Jungkook pahami.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Taehyung seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Park."

" _Seperti yang aku pikirkan_?" Jimin mengernyit. "Maksudmu, seperti yang dilakukan Oh Sehun?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat. Tepat pada saat itu, Jimin sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Secara naluriah, ia seharusnya membela diri. Karena Jungkook, sekalipun dan sampai kapan pun, tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal kurang ajar dan benar-benar brengsek seperti bedebah Oh itu. Sehun memang temannya, tapi bukan berarti Jungkook menaruh kebenaran pada apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Taehyung.

Namun begitu ia sadar bahwa Jimin tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaannya, Jungkook tidak membantah.

"Aku cemas, tentu saja. Mendengar sahabat kecilku ternyata lagi-lagi dipermainkan," merasa atmosfer mulai menegangkan, Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu sendiri Jungkook, Taehyung itu..."

Jungkook menunggu.

"... seolah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri sehingga orang-orang bisa menyukainya dengan mudah. Dulu, Taehyung begitu dicintai banyak orang. Tapi ketika ayahnya pergi dan menghancurkan ibunya, dia mulai menutup diri. Jujur saja, sebagai sahabatnya, aku merasa gagal. Bukan karena kami tepisah oleh jarak yang jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa menenangkannya saat dia terpuruk. Tapi karena, ya... aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti dulu."

Itulah mengapa eksitensi Kim Taehyung bisa dikatakan sangat tipis. Karena Taehyung sendiri yang membangun dinding tebal antara dirinya dan kenyataan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat individualismenya yang semakin membesar.

"Dan sampai saat ini, hanya Oh Sehun lah yang bisa menariknya kembali."

* * *

 _"Hyung_ ingin aku menjawab apa?"

Hening.

Taehyung bisa merasakan bus kembali melaju perlahan.

" _Aku tidak perlu tahu jawabannya, Taehyung. Kau sendiri yang tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana,"_ nada suara Hoseok di ujung sambungan melembut. " _Hanya saja, dengarkan aku dan ingat ini baik-baik._ "

Selalu. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu laki-laki itu dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, tak ada alasan lain yang bisa membuat Kim Taehyung tidak ingin mendengarkan setiap tutur kata Jung Hoseok yang membuatnya tenang.

" _Jungkook tidak pernah berusaha menyakitimu. Dia memang seperti itu. Sejak keharmonisan keluarganya runtuh dan Jungkook terkekang dengan perintah-perintah ayahnya, pribadinya mulai berubah. Dia menyebalkan, memang. Dan selalu memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak. Terkadang aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Jungkook seperti abstrak."_

Jeon Jungkook adalah abstrak.

Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya tanpa tahu makna yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

 _"Akan tetapi, aku tahu di balik sikapnya yang menyebalkan, Jungkook memiliki alasan tersendiri. Alasan yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu. Alasan yang, aku yakin sepenuhnya, membuatmu lelah saat kesepakatan kalian masih berjalan."_

* * *

"Sayangnya, Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang tepat, ya?"

Sedikitnya, Jungkook sudah bisa menduga. Kenangan pahit yang telah Oh Sehun torehkan dan luka yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu terhadap Taehyung semakin memperparah keadaan. Membuat Kim Taehyung yang secara terang-terangan menutup diri pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Dan kau tahu bagian mana yang paling mirisnya?"

Jungkook melirik, tapi tidak bertanya.

"Taehyung takut untuk jatuh pada perasaan yang sama."

* * *

" _Jungkook hanya merasa... sendirian._ _Dia tidak tahu perhatian seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Ah, bukan hanya itu. Dia bahkan belum mengerti perasaan bagaimana yang dicarinya kembali saat ayah dan ibunya berpisah dan semuanya tampak hancur ..."_

* * *

Hening. Tak ada bantahan atau pertanyaan yang terlontar. Halte begitu sepi saat Jimin membiarkan situasi mengambil alih dan sibuk oleh pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sekon yang tak terhitung berjalan, suara Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"... hei,"

"Apa?"

Dingin. Jungook tidak yakin harus bertanya atau tidak.

"Apa kau menyukai Taehyung, Park Jimin?"

* * *

 _"... karena perasaan itulah, Jungkook membuat kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won di antara kalian berdua. Jungkook berusaha mencari kepingan yang hilang dalam dirinya. Dia mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu meskipun tahu tidak akan berhasil sepenuhnya. Dan kau menjadi orang yang dipilihnya, Taehyung. Jungkook mungkin tidak menyadarinya, kau juga sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dan percayalah Taehyung, apa yang kulihat tidak akan mengatakan kebohongan ..."_

* * *

"Nah... bagaimana, ya?"

Jungkook mendengus.

"Kenapa? Apa itu membuatmu cemburu meskipun kalian sudah berpisah?"

Entah mengapa, Jungkook tertawa dibuatnya. Pelan memang, tapi tetap saja semacam tawa dan membuatnya berpikir mengapa ia bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini. Saat hatinya sempat hancur karena kesepakatan bodohnya bersama Taehyung sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi perjanjian yang mengikat. Tak ada lagi nominal lima ratus ribu won. Tak ada lagi sandiwara di depan seorang Bang Minah. Tak ada lagi romantisme palsu yang terlibat.

Dan tak ada lagi Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Tapi dari yang kulihat, kenapa kau tampak tertekan setelah berpisah dengannya, Jungkook?"

Lalu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu datang tanpa diminta.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kim Taehyung saat kesepakatan mereka selesai? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook yang sebenarnya membutuhkannya? Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung setelah trauma masa lalunya terulang? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook yang membutuhkannya? Bagaimana jika Taehyung tanpa sadar telah jatuh pada perasaan yang sama? Bagaimana reaksi Oh Sehun ketika tahu Kim Taehyung tidak berada lagi di dalam pengawasan Jeon Jungkook? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Bang Minah?

 _Bagaimana dengan Jeon Jungkook yang membutuhkan Kim Taehyung?_

* * *

" _Mengakulah, Taehyung. Kau dan Jungkook, kenapa tidak saling jujur saja terhadap perasaan masing-masing?_ "

Taehyung lupa akan telinganya. Yang menerima getar udara dari tiap vokal Hoseok hingga otaknya memproses huruf yang berjejer menjadi kata, terangkai menjadi kalimat, dan menegas dalam makna.

Saat itu, secuil kendali Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping dan pertahanannya runtuh. Bohong rasanya jika ia berkata tidak menangis. Bohong adanya jika ia berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Meski tak ada air mata yang keluar dan basah di pipinya, Taehyung tahu relung hatinya tak bisa berucap dusta; pecah dan menangis dengan caranya sendiri, dengan memilukan. Ia bahkan bisa membayang, _bagaimana rupa Jungkook yang teregistrasikan dalam benaknya pada detik ini?_

 _Aku selalu jujur,_ Hyung. Taehyung membatin pilu. _Kalau itu yang kau pertanyakan, kalian pertanyakan, kalian cemaskan. Aku selalu jujur. Untuk kalian, untukku sendiri. Aku selalu jujur..._

" _Hyung..."_

 _Namun, hanya kepada Jeon Jungkook saja aku melakukan sebaliknya._

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hoseok untuk mencari jawaban yang pantas. Taehyung bisa merasakan laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya berkata. " _Tanpa bertanya pun, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Taehyung. Aku yakin Jungkook juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganmu, aku mengenal Jungkook dengan sangat baik."_

Taehyung menarik napas sepanjang mungkin.

 _"Satu pesan dariku, jangan pernah menurut pada ego masing-masing."_

* * *

"Ayolah, Jeon Jungkook. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang; entah itu ketika pertama kalinya berhubungan denganmu, atau setelah berpisah denganmu; aku terpaksa mengatakannya."

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _"Untuk itu Taehyung ..."_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Karena itu Jungkook ..."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Bisakah kau kembali padanya sekali lagi?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebut saja Park Jimin bodoh.

Tetapi akan lebih bodoh lagi ketika Jungkook bangkit berdiri, menggumamkan frasa terima kasih yang tidak terlalu jelas meskipun Jimin menangkapnya. Bodoh ketika bus berikutnya berhenti tepat di halte tempatnya berpijak dan Jungkook melesat masuk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia bisa melihat Jimin di balik jendela, masih dalam posisi yang sama; duduk di halte seorang diri dengan satu tangan melambai ke arahnya. Mengucap perpisahan dan sedikit penyemangat dalam sorot mata kecilnya.

Jeon Jungkook bodoh.

Karena ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat bus melaju lambat.

Berharap ia tidak terlambat dengan kebodohannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak tahu setan jenis apa lagi yang merasukinya.

Ia hanya memutus panggilan ponsel begitu saja setelah ucapan terima kasih keluar lalu menekan bel pemberhentian meskipun halte tujuannya belum terlihat. Taehyung bahkan tidak mempedulikan tiga anak tangga terakhir yang diloncatinya dengan ringan hingga ia menginjak padatnya aspal, mengabaikan suara pintu yang berderit tertutup, setelah itu berlari secepat mungkin.

Karena menunggu bus yang berjalan melawan arah akan memakan waktu lama dan keberaniannya masih terkumpul dengan baik, Taehyung memilih untuk berlari. Menembus dinginnya malam dan angin yang berhembus kencang. _Lari! Lari sampai kakimu tidak bisa lagi melakukannya!_

Ia juga tidak tahu sejauh apa jalanan yang telah dilaluinya. Dan berapa ratus meter lagi yang diperlukan hingga dirinya sampai di tiga halte sebelumnya.

Taehyung berlari dan tidak ingat akan waktu yang berdetik.

Ia berlari dan mengabaikan lelah dan sesak yang membuat tubuhnya begitu beku.

Demi Tuhan! Ia hanya perlu berlari sampai—

 _—matanya melihat bus yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya, mendadak dan nyaris dilewati Taehyung begitu saja jika ia tidak mendengar bunyi berisik gerendel pintu yang terbuka, dan sesuatu menghentikan laju larinya saat di kejauhan sana seseorang memanggil._

"Taehyung!"

Dan ia berhenti hanya untuk menemukan Jeon Jungkook di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Statis.

Maupun Taehyung atau Jungkook, sampai bus kembali melaju dan keadaan jalanan hening juga sepi, tak ada pergerakan lain selain berdiri mematung saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot yang berbeda. Taehyung dengan napas terengahnya, dan Jungkook dengan gurat wajah lelahnya. Statis. Terpisah oleh jarak lima meter dari tempat masing-masing berpijak.

Hening. Dingin. Angin berhembus sepi.

Mencoba mencari jawaban dari setiap refleksi manik mata yang saling memaku.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu? Dasar bodoh," Jungkook pertama kali bersuara. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan pasti. Mendekati Taehyung yang tetap kukuh dengan posisi patungnya. "Kau bisa menunggu di halte berikutnya jika ingin menemuiku, Taehyung."

Suara dengusan terdengar, diikuti tawa sengau setelahnya. "Kau yang seharusnya tidak perlu naik bus, Jungkook. Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya jadi drama sekali?" Ia mendongak, tepat ketika Jungkook berdiri sejauh tiga puluh sentimeter di hadapannya. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak pulang saja dan malah menemuiku di sini?"

" _Well,_ " bahu berkedik ringan, "karena terlalu ingin bertemu denganmu aku jadi tidak tahu alasannya apa?"

"Lucu sekali,"

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Kim."

" _Meh,_ itu tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang. Ada satu hal yang harus kau dengarkan baik-baik, Jeon."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat; bertanya dan menanti.

"Katakan."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan. "Hoseok-hyung pernah bilang padaku, kesepakatan lima ratus ribu won itu tidak akan berlaku lagi jika salah dari kita mulai saling menyukai," gugup, mata mahoni dan bibir itu bergetar karena gugup, "terdengar konyol, memang. Tapi aku percaya pada Hoseok-hyung dan akhirnya aku menolak cek yang kau berikan. Lima ratus ribu won itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Dan, ya ... seperti itulah."

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?"

Taehyung berdeham kikuk. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jungkook."

"Oh, ayolah," erang Jungkook sebal. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil membuang napas kasar. "Apa kau harus tahu siapa duluan yang memulai baru setelah itu mengatakannya?"

"Apa mengatakannya dengan jelas memang diperlukan?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Memang kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?"

"Hei, hei, siapa tadi yang bilang kalau kau terlalu ingin bertemu denganku sampai tidak tahu alasan—" ketika Jungkook kembali berdecak dan tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua lengannya selebar mungkin, Taehyung tertegun.

"Lupakan saja. Kemarilah."

Taehyung menggigit bibir pelan.

"Cepat kemari sebelum aku menciummu tanpa henti."

Satu sekon, dan tawa Taehyung membahana tepat setelah ia melemparkan diri ke arah Jungkook; ke arah dua lengan yang terlentang lebar untuknya sampai lengan pemuda tinggi itu melingkar manis di sekeliling bahu dan tubuhnya. Sampai ia terbenam dalam dekapan hangat dan pelukan erat. Sampai Taehyung bisa mendengar tawa renyah Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sampai ia tidak sadar Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dengan begitu ringan tanpa susah payah dan Taehyung spontan melingkarkan kedua tangan di sekitar leher Jungkook.

"Berbangga hatilah karena aku bisa menyukaimu sebegini besarnya, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tidak sempat membalas karena tepat pada saat itu, pada malam dan berkas lampu neon yang menyebar di sepanjang trotoar jalanan, juga pada jalan sepi dan angin yang berhembus pelan, bahkan berhasil menumpuhkan segala logika dan pikiran yang enggan sejalan; bibir keduanya bertemu; _selembut vanila yang terselip dan setajam kayu manis mengikuti_.

Jeon Jungkook menciumnya.

* * *

 **1/2 tbc dan 1/2 end**

* * *

 **A/N :** haii :) maaf, sebenernya ada satu chapter lagi buat epilog. Tapi karena mumpung saya sekarang lagi ada waktu bebas sebelum nanti susah lagi *uhuk* mudah-mudahan saya bisa update _epilog_ -nya pas malem aja ya :') maafkan~~ (buat typo-nya juga X'D)

Salam hangat~


	11. 010 : Epilogue

_Jungkook berbisik di telinganya; sederet kalimat dalam radius aman di gendang telinga Taehyung._

"Maaf. Jika menyukaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar untukku, Taehyung."

 _Yang detik berikutnya, sepasang bola mata cokelat itu membelalak. Tidak percaya meski ia mendengarnya dengan baik; sangat baik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Deal"**

 **Disclaimer :** sayangnya, mereka bukan milik saya T^T

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Jeon** Jungkook **x** Kim **Taehyung**

 **Warning :** Di sini yang jadi uke-nya V, dan Jungkook seme X'D

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thank's for :**

 **Keyshone |** Jung Jisun **| lollipunch |** Misharu Rin **| Lee Shikuni |** BbuingHeaven **| whidya syafitri |** Yayet00 **| potato |** leenamarui **| elferani |** JustUkeVaddict **| torororo |** Zieco **| ds |** ChimChimiJimin **| es |** HappyHeichou **| Oh Deer Han |** Kristao Zifan **| TaeKai |** minkook94 **| MrsDoubleV |** BumBumJin **| Nyonya Jung |** 454 **| dnttchmaeheh |** Guest(1) **| Pndaa |** EVIL88 ALIEN95 **| Eclaire Delange |** newermind **| ParkJeaSoo |** Pinker61 Zahraania **| TAEHYUNGCUTE |** akunih **| vn cookies |** jesslynhofern hyena lee **| ParkLaHun |** Enjieee **| dumbshn |** Baekchanri0461 **| kimtaeh |** deshintamirna **| yoitedumb |** Kyuusaaa **| wahyu fn1 |** ismisofifia **| saputanganbadhay |** SapiLoverz **| cinnynese |** YuRhachan **| vtae |** Guest(2) **| ericomizaki13 |** tetangga jimin **| Kise Kairi |** Guest(3) **| kimwookmi36 |** Alestie **| huhu14 |** vkookieuke **| nuruladi07 |** Jisaid

 **Ansleon |** Aita Hwang **| namefake |** reiya zuanfu **| anoncikiciw |** 94shidae **| MyNameX |** hyesang-nim **| chann17 |** Guest077 **| blanktae |** PrinceRathena **| ayu elehyun|** Kim Hyomi **| KTH9512 |** SJMK95 **| Nyanmu |** rizqiqaharini **| ichizenkaze |** arvita kim **| Guess |** pujiastuti425 **| Guest(4) |** naranari II **| viertwin |** Corn-Love-Corn **| Phikukcb19 |** ArmyVkook **| wateshiwa |** Eliza vkook **| jenong |** hyunsoo7 **| ikasyaputri | Jomblo stay-cool |** bootae **| Rapstarmon |** winachan62 **| Deyerraa |** nohkunatip **| Bubibu |** tae's **| shipyon |** Epanda **| Park Byun Soo |** XiRuLin **| Amuuu | Guest(5) |** crushathena **| chocotae |** Anunya Bangtan **| humaira9394 |** Christal Alice **| Cloverssi |** Oppai oppa **| vinytae |** visual1013 **| taehyungkece |** rise **| epft |** outcaaast **| Jell-ssi |** JokerSii **| venwu |** clxcho **| Guest(06) |** yukiyukaji **| VikaKamaliya33|** Xxzmn **| Hanao |** michaelchildhood

 **aiayanaa |** taetaekai **| anyavsyh |** the girl imagination **| AprilKimVTae |** dyanrosdiana **| Helen |** conyrong **| mariomayo |** PiKi27 **| kim jin 9047 |** taetaebangtan **| BottaeTopJeon |** Riani Lee **| serealmakanan |** Ohhanay **| ChanBaek ChenMin |** summer **| dila kim |** PurpleLittleCho **| Viyomi |** dwihayi **| HyeraSung |** Ara94 **| overflakkie |** BLUEFIRE0805 **| Taetae |** Diana032 **| nnavishiper |** rossadilla17 **| Rizkah Sung |** VkookKookV **| exoinmylove |** taehyungie **| myungdarling |** Sehunnie Wife **| ve120907 |** dearmytae **| Guest21 |** XxMn **| Guess Who |** Clou3elf **| syuberi**

 **.**

(Terima kasih banyak karena udah pernah dan sering nongol di kotak review-nya ya XD)

(Ada yang belum kesebut? :"D)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[010] Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _My dear, come back to me..._ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa mencariku, Jungkook?"

Sehun bertanya-tanya ada gerangan apa sampai Jungkook mengirimnya pesan singkat dan berkata untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang berdering nyaring. Padahal bisa saja putra sulung Jeon itu membicarakannya langsung di kelas dan tidak perlu bersifat terlalu privasi seperti ini.

Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda itu tampak berbeda ketika Sehun bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Walaupun senyum dan kalimat sapa selamat pagi masih terlukis pada lipatan mata dan kerutan bibirnya, Sehun tidak mengerti dengan sinis yang terlintas dalam sorot matanya. Jungkook memang sinis, tapi tidak pernah semengeringkan itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula, ia salah apa sampai Jungkook marah terhadapnya?

"Kau brengsek, Oh."

Sepasang alis Sehun menukik tajam.

Apa-apaan?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Pukulan telak di ulu hati, erangan sakit dan ringisan, juga kalimat yang tidak pernah selesai.

Sehun berteriak ngilu ketika perih merayap brutal di bagian perutnya.

"Kau—sial! Apa maumu, brengsek!" Sehun merangsek maju, berusaha membalas ketika Jungkook sadar lebih cepat dan mengelak dengan gesit. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tendangan selanjutnya. Kali ini mengenai punggung Sehun telak hingga membuat albino itu jatuh tersungkur membentur aspal. Tidak terlalu keras, memang. Tapi tetap saja akan meninggalkan luka dan perih di pada bagian epidermis kulitnya.

Sehun mengerang. Namun ia tidak berusaha bangkit dan membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya telentang. _Pasti ada sesuatu_ , batinnya nelangsa sembari memandang jauh langit biru di atasnya, dan Jungkook yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. _Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jeon Jungkook seperti ini_. Karena Sehun tahu Jungkook tidak akan menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jeon," tukas Sehun jengah, lalu memejamkan mata. "Katakan saja dengan jelas. Aku mendengarkan."

"Taehyung."

Astaga, ternyata masalah kekasihnya?

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya waktu itu benar-benar menjijikan,"

Sehun tersentak dan membuka mata.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu,Oh Sehun," lanjut Jungkook lugas. Tak ada emosi dalam nada suaranya, tak ada pula benci yang terdengar. Sebaliknya, ia berlutut di samping tubuh Sehun yang terkapar dan memandang dirinya dengan tatapan... entahlah. Terkejut? Atau mungkin menyesal dan malu? Lagi pula, Oh Sehun memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Jadi," astaga, kenapa ia malah tertawa miris sekarang? Sepertinya Oh Sehun mulai tidak waras. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Taman belakang itu sepi sekarang. Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu bel berbunyi dan Jungkook tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Sehun bertanya. Toh, dijawab pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Pertanyaan retoris akan menghasilkan jawaban yang retoris pula. Tanpa bertanya pun, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan mengerti mengapa Jungkook memberinya pukulan ditambah tendangan tanpa peringatan.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Terus terang saja, Jungkook. Sampai saat ini pun, aku belum bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Taehyung."

Ia melihat tangan Jungkook terkepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih; _pucat_.

"Aku hanya terlalu... menyukainya, mungkin. Menyukainya sampai membuatku gila. Dan ketika aku sadar bahwa aku—suatu hari nanti—tidak bisa memiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya, semua itu terjadi begitu saja."

Sehun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kepingan memori kecilnya yang berusaha ia simpan rapat-rapat. Kesalahan fatalnya terhadap Kim Taehyung yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik. Sebab, sebrengsek apapun dirinya, Sehun tetap mempercayakan perasaannya kepada seorang Kim Taehyung. Ada tempat di sudut hatinya meski tempat di hati Taehyung telah diisi orang lain.

"Kau pasti membenciku sekarang, Jungkook,"

Jungkook mendengus pendek. "Tadinya," ia memberikan sentilan keras di kening Sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan keluhan sakit. "Tapi, jika sampai saat ini Taehyung tidak bisa membencimu, maka aku juga bisa melakukannya. Lagi pula, kita ini teman. Sulit rasanya menemukan teman yang tidak bisa kupukul dengan bebas, Sehun."

Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali; _mencelos_. Sebelum akhirnya menandas. "Kau sama gilanya denganku."

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan denganmu," aku Jungkook jujur, setelah itu berdiri. "Nah, urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Terakhir, ingat ini dan camkan baik-baik Oh Sehun,"

Ya, ya, apapun untukmu Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia milikku."

Sehun tertegun.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya, temui dasar neraka dengan cepat."

 _Jeon Jungkook cemburu, eh?_ Sehun menyimpan kesimpulan itu dalam benaknya rapat-rapat. Matanya bergulir mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook yang mulai menjauh. Dasar tidak punya hati, selesai melampiaskan kekesalannya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak membantunya bangun. Jeon _sialan_ Jungkook.

"Oi, Jungkook,"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh samar.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," Sehun mengulas cengiran lebar. " _Untukku_."

Jungkook mengerling tak acuh, memandangnya lama tanpa ekspresi yang bisa dibaca. Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula itu tidak terlalu penting. Dan si sulung Jeon itu juga hanya berbalik tanpa menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan dengan begitu santai.

"Tanpa kau meminta pun aku sudah pasti akan melakukannya."

Sehun tidak tahu harus bernapas lega atau merasakan perih di hatinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa kau bilang?"_

 _"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan baik, Tae."_

 _"Tapi—entahlah, kau serius mengatakannya?"_

 _"Aku serius,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kembalilah padaku, Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada Jeon Jungkook."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang sekali, ya."

Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan seorang Bang Minah sekarang? Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada dinding di belakangnya; gedung bangunan lama tidak jauh dari taman belakang sekolah.

"Minah-sunbae, kau mendengarnya? Aku tahu _Sunbae_ ada di sana sejak tadi."

Dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan tidak mengerti kerapuhan seorang wanita yang sedang patah hati. Minah hampir mendengus sebal jika ia tidak langsung sadar kalau tempat persembunyiannya sudah terbongkar.

"Menguping itu tidak baik, _Sunbae_ ,"

"Aku tahu itu, Sehun-a," _aku tahu itu_. Lagi, ia menghela napas panjang. "Benar-benar menyedihkan, ya?" walaupun Minah tidak bisa melihat Sehun sekarang, ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sedang meratapi kenyataan sembari memandang langit di atasnya. Sehun masih dalam posisi yang sama, omong-omong.

" _Sunbae_ menangis?"

"Jangan bodoh,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ingin keluar dan membantuku berdiri?"

"Lakukan saja sendiri."

"Astaga, kejamnya."

Lalu hening. Mereka seperti orang bodoh yang menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sehun-a,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ..." ada jeda di sana, "mungkin sudah terlalu jahat pada Taehyung. Menguncinya di gudang penyimpanan, dan membuatnya terluka pada saat itu."

Orang bilang, hal kedua yang paling sulit dilakukan manusia setelah meminta maaf adalah mengakui kesalahan. Atau bahkan menerima kenyataan. Dan sekarang Minah merasakannya begitu dalam.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, _Sunbae_. Apa _Sunbae_ lupa? Yang membuat rencana penguncian itu adalah aku, jadi _Sunbae_ tidak benar-benar bersalah di sini. Lagi pula, pengroyokan yang terjadi waktu itu juga di luar dugaan kita. Aku tidak tahu hal itu akan terjadi, begitu pula _Sunbae._ "

Sehun tidak bohong. Ketika Minah bercerita mengenai kejadian Taehyung yang menyelamatkannya dan terpaksa menjadi korban perkelahian dua orang berandalan sekolah waktu itu, Sehun tidak pernah menyangka, begitu pula Minah. Ia juga terkejut setengah mati meskipun akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ..."

Pecah. Suara gadis itu pecah dan memilukan dengan sendirinya.

"... patah hati bisa begitu menyakitkan, ya. Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-a?"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Dan Minah tahu ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Maaf, Sehun."_

 _Sehun bergeming. Di depannya, seulas senyum tulus yang Taehyung berikan mengikis pertahanannya dengan sangat pelan, pelan sekali._

 _"Jika aku jatuh pada perasaan yang sama sekali pun, persis seperti aku memberikannya untukmu..."_

Jangan lanjutkan, _batin Sehun berteriak._ Jangan diteruskan, aku mohon.

 _"... aku akan mempercayakan perasaan itu kepada Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Sebab, Sehun tahu ia sudah kalah telak sejak Kim Taehyung menyimpan ruang khusus untuk Jeon Jungkook di sudut hatinya._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sender : Taehyung**

 _Menyedihkan sekali aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Sialan..._ （ミ￣ー￣ミ）

 **Sender : Jimin**

 _Meh, jangan dipikirkan, Tae. Sekolah saja yang benar sana. Dan hentikan emotikonmu itu, menggelikan._

 **Sender : Taehyung**

 _Tidak perlu memerintahku, Park. Dan lihat-lihat! Aku memiliki emotikon yang banyak~~_

(づ￣ ³￣)づ ... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧...(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ... ha ha ha!

 **Sender : Jimin**

 _Hentikaaaaan! Kau membuatku geli, astagaaa. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah sejak Jeon Jungkook menjadi kekasih aslimu?_

 **.**

Suara batuk menggema keras.

"Astaga, pelan-pelan saja,"

Taehyung tersentak pelan, lalu mendongak. Entah sejak kapan pintu atap gedung sekolah sudah terbuka dan Jeon Jungkook berdiri angkuh tidak jauh darinya. _Well,_ ya, pemuda Jeon itu, di mata orang-orang, di mata para penggemar atau musuhnya, bahkan di mata Kim Taehyung sendiri memang selalu terlihat tampak elegan ketika berjalan.

Tch. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkannya sejauh itu?

"Kau seperti anak kecil,"

Taehyung mengerjap, setelah itu menatap kotak jus semangka yang sudah habis dengan cairan merah mudanya berceceran di lantai atap. Bahkan terpecik sedikit ketika ia terbatuk tadi dan mengenai bagian depan seragam sekolahnya. _Yak,_ itu _sungguh-sungguh_ memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung pongah begitu Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Taehyung beringsut pelan-pelan, tidak ingin terlalu dekat—pikirnya. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

"Mencarimu."

"Oh," matanya mengerjap sekali lagi, "ada apa mencariku?"

"Tidak tahu."

Si aneh Jeon ini, kenapa selalu membuat orang kesal, sih?

"Dasar aneh."

"Terserah."

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung memberi waktu bagi Jungkook untuk berpikir. Entah sejak kapan posisinya bisa sedekat ini dengan pemudai itu. Dan entah sejak kapan juga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung bisa merasakan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, merayap hingga memoles rona di kedua pipi, dan merambat sampai ubun-ubun. Ternyata benar, berada di samping Jeon Jungkook dalam radius yang begitu dekat atau bahkan tanpa bisa dihitung lagi tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

 _Karena, ya ampun, rasanya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat sampai Taehyung tidak bisa bernapas._

"Ah, aku baru ingat,"

Bahu Taehyung menegang. _Bahkan suaranya pun tidak baik untuk didengarkan._

"Apa?"

"Aku baru saja memikirkan kesepakatan baru."

Dasar gila.

Taehyung diam tak berkutik. Namun karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat menyebalkan dan begitu merepotkan, akhirnya ia bertanya lagi. "Kesepakatan seperti apa?"

Jungkook menoleh dan bergerak maju, meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Taehyung, lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya; _dalam dan menggoda dalam bentuk seduktif._

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ada senyum lebar di wajah Jungkook; _jenaka, jail, dan kelembutan yang tersembunyi._

 _"Deal?"_

* * *

 **end**

 **(** beneran _end_ ini)

* * *

 **A/N :** haaai lagiii :))))

maaf tadi gak bisa curhat(?) banyak abis baru punya waktu sekarang lagi X''D wakakaka. Jadi ... _DEAL_? TAMAT OH YEAAAAH! *tiupterompet* (btw, kalo bingung sama percakapan garis miring antara Tae sama Sehun, itu cuplikan dari chapter _Decision_. Waktu Sehun ngajak Tae ngobrol di perpus X''D)

 _Well,_ kalo boleh bilang saya juga gak kepikiran akhirnya bakal kayak gini. Demi apalah ini macem drama ala sinetron banget 8"""D Jujur aja, padahal saya sempet kepikiran buat bikin _sad ending_ , kayak tae pergi atau jungkook ke luar negeri dan sebagainya, muehehe. Tapi yaa... masih ada kesempatan lain, wkwkwk.

Ini fanfic mc pertama saya yang tamat :"D Pas banget waktunya pas ada hiatus di waktu hiatus/apaan. Masih banyak yang belum selesai ternyata, ihik. Pokonya gak bosen-bosennya saya ucapin makasih banyak banyak banyak yang udah membaca _Deal_ dari chapter pertama sampai akhir ini. Yang masih meninggalkan jejak dan fave juga follow-nya :"D Aduh, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi Q.Q Saya cuma mau bilang, _Deal_ gak akan bisa sampai selesai kalau kalian gak ada. Sini demi apaaa saya peluk cium dulu kalian semuaaaaaaaa X''D makasih banyak semuanya makasiiiihh~~~ Maaf ya kalo saya jarang bales review :""(sekarang juga sih #dibuang).

Terakhir, ayo kalian boleh curhat selama proses _Deal_ berlangsung X'D misal kayak kenapa lama apdet atau ada yang gak jelas ceritanya, wakakak X'33 Dan jangan lupa kritik, saran, pesan, dan kesan terhadap fanfic _Deal_ yaaa~~~ *bow*

Sekali lagi makasih banyaaaak yaaa Readersnim! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~~

.

 _ **With smile and kiss,**_

 _ **Bandung, 17 Januari 2016**_

— _ **Cakue-chan**_ —

.


End file.
